Foster to Foster
by Thatpolishchick2
Summary: Stef Hutton and Lena Davis meet in the foster system at a young age. They meet 4 times before they lose each other in the foster system. 15 years later they meet at Anchor Beach. Stef has a son who is in need of a school and a wife that seems to be losing interest. Lena has an open heart looking to start a relationship with the women that has grown to be an amazing women
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm putting basketball and love on hold as well as 30 Days. It will be a different take on the show title 'The Fosters'. With Lena and Stef being brought up in the Foster system and that's why they foster kids, because they can relate. Please enjoy and also always I don't own any of these characters just borrowing them.**

* * *

In the dark of the morning, a women dressed in dark colours looked down at the bundle in her arms. The women kissed the sleeping babe. Placed her in the wicker basket, with a note:

 _Her name is Stefanie Hutton. I won't be able to give her the life that she needs. Please treat her like one of your own._

She felt with a finale look at the sleeping baby. Walking back to her car, the women sat and cried for the baby that she gave away. In her heart she knew that an 18 year old couldn't have kid and go to school. She also knew that this child would have a terrible life, her mother is a kid and has been couch hoping for about a month. While her father is a low life who she had sex once at a party.

Turning the car on, she doesn't even look back. Driving away from a child that she knew would have a better life than what she could offer it.

The morning sun lit the baby's face. The grass was wet with morning dew and the baby in the wicker basket was crying. Wanting to be warm and needing to feed. The only one to hear was the groundskeeper that came early to open up the doors of the church for the choir. She bent down beside the basket and found a little blonde baby with tears in her big hazel eyes.

Bringing her inside and downstairs where they keep extra baby products for those that need to change their baby during mass. After the hazel eye baby was happy and playing in the pen she called the police to see if there was anyone missing a newborn baby, under the name of Stefanie Hutton.

The police sent over social services to take care of the baby. There was a couple looking for a baby girl. After the baby was taken from the church, she said a prayer blessing the baby in a life filled with happiness and safety. That was the last time that the women every saw that hazel eyed baby.

* * *

The women was trying to calm the crying toddler. Rocking her, with her nose in her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ears. She started to feel the baby's chest fall indicating that she was asleep. Putting her back in the homemade crib. The women puts a kiss to her baby's forehead.

There was a knock on the door that brought her back to her situation. A rub of her forehead she opened and the blast from the music filtered in the room. "Hey darling who are you tonight." Closing the door behind the man as he started to take off his clothes.

"The same as always. Work is too much and the wife is riding me. So an hour and half is good right? I have to get back to my wife I told her it was another late night at the office." He took off his pants while she took the robe off.

They started off as normal, with some light foreplay and then they moved towards the bed. This night was different before they move towards the bed, a loud bang. "Did you invite a third? I thought that we were working our way towards that." Before he could open the door men in uniforms came in yelling and pushing them up against the wall.

"Do not move. Roger check the room for anything illegal. Sir we are going to allow get dress we trust that you won't run."

The man walked over to where his pants were lying, putting them on. "Please I'll tell you anything just don't tell my wife."

Before an answer could come the man named Roger opened the closet door, to find the sleeping babe. The women tried to struggle out of the grasped from the officer. "Please no. Leave her along!" The women started to thrash and throw her elbows. With all the noise the sleeping child woke up.

A high pitched screamed could be heard with the cries of "mama".

"Do not touch her!" The women screamed.

"Ma'am stop moving right now! Roger take the baby outside and call child services to see what can be done with the kid." Turning back to the women pressed against the wall. "Ruth Davis you are under arrest for the endangerment of a child, prostitution, and the drug distribution. We are going to allow you to put some type of clothing on."

"Can I at least see my baby, please?" The women put on the t-shirt and the pants that were sitting on the chair beside the bed table. Walking out of the room with a police officer on each side, the baby sitting in the arms of the man named Roger.

Picking her up brings the 2 year old straight to her chest, her ear over her heart. "Lena Davis. You, my love are my heart and my joy. I will always remember you, and I hope that one day someone will love you as much as I love you." Placing a kiss on the wild curly hair. The women watched the one person that she loved more than anything go.

* * *

Stef felt the early morning sun on her skin. She liked waking up with the sun it meant that Joanna and Matthew won't be up. Stef carefully gets out of bed, pushing the brown haired girl a little so that she has enough room to move off the bed.

There are sleeping bags, a bed, and a blowup mattress spread out on the floor. With two people share each sleeping space. This house is used as a drop off, or an in between houses. It is where many get dropped off for the night before they are moved. Stef has been here for 2 weeks now and can't wait to get out and have room to move without hitting someone.

"Natalie, I need to go pee." Stef sat beside the older poking her face and blowing the black her of her face. The hand swatted at the air, Stef dragged her finger down Natalie's cheek. "Please wake up. I need you open the door." The girl woke up pushing the black hair out of eyes.

"Alright let's go." The girl stood up and picked the blonde girl up. Helping her out of the room. Waking past the boy's room, Stef and Natalie made it to the bathroom without making too much noise.

"What do you want for breakfast? We have cereal and fruit." Bring down the almost empty box of cereal and the one piece of fruit that isn't moldy.

"The apple" Stef always being up early with Natalie. It meant that she would get some type of decent food and keeping out of Joanna and Matthew's face. They keep all the good food hidden in the pantry and keep the fridge locked.

After eating Stef and Natalie go back into the girl's room to get dressed and ready for the day. With their clothes on the two girls pick up their backpacks from hall closet. There was a knock on the door that seemed to wake up half the house.

Sitting in the living room on the couch, they saw Matthew come out of his and Joanna's room with a t-shirt that showed the under part of his belly and pants that hardly moved up passed his butt. Opening the door Stef's face split into a smile. There was a male with thick floppy brown hair, curling at the bottom of his neck.

"Hello Will. What is it that I can help you with?" Confirming what Stef already knows she is jumping up and down. Moving closer to the door Stef stops right in the hallway between the

"I'm here to make a trade." He chuckled. "I'm taking Stef and will be picking up Lena up and a couple of weeks." Looking into the house he poked his head around if he could see any sign of her. "She is 4 years old and everything else you need to know is in the folder."

Stef walked into sight with a bounce in her footstep. She stopped when she saw a little girl in the arms of William. She ran back into her room to grabbing the blue bag in her drawer. Cleaning it out with the help of Natalie, she said goodbye to the elder girl.

Stef took a look back at the younger girl. This is not the last time that the blonde will see the curly brown hair girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanking for reading this story. This is a lot longer, but I really wanted to set-up this family dynamics.**

* * *

8 year old Stef Hutton got home from school to find William in the kitchen with Bill and Linda Smith. Beside Will was a girl with brown curly hair. Her face was hidden as Will and the girl were sitting with their backs towards Stef.

"Stefanie, this Lena. We have been asked to take in another child for a little while. I hope that you guys will be friends, as you will be sharing your room. We put another bed in the room. Please take her upstairs and show her the room." Linda waved her hand.

Linda and Bill Smith, were some of the nicest people that Stef has stayed with. They allowed her to eat anything that she wanted. She had a bed to herself and Linda helped her with her homework. She has been here for about 8 months now and it has started to feel like a home. Stef has never had a home but she knows that it has two loving parents and there is the feeling of safety and love.

Stef came to the Smiths when she was 7 years old. They have the prettiest house that she has ever been in. It is a two story brick house with a park 5 minutes away. The house also has a big backyard with a tree that Stef knows not climb, from experience. Stef enjoys going there and playing on the monkey bars and the big kid slide. Her room was big compared to what Stef was used to. She has a bed, closet, and a bathroom all for herself. It was everything that she has dreamed of for her room.

Linda Smith is a 35 years old event planner. She use to play volleyball in her youth so her 5'8" body is very lean and fit. She has curly short blonde hair with purple highlights. Linda is a very soft spoken women and Stef has only seen her angry twice. The first time was when she was when she had to go to the office after school, Linda got angry at her assistant who forgot to call an important person. Stef sat in the corner scared. She has never heard Linda yell. A week after that Stef was on her best behaviour.

Linda sat down and explained to Stef that she would never yell at her, unless she did break a rule knowingly. Even than Linda won't be as harsh on her as she was on the younger man. The second time was when Linda's car broke down on the way home from picking up Stef from school. They were about a 30 minute walk from home and the front passenger tire came off. Stef sat in the back waiting patiently for Linda to back into the car. The blonde could hear the older yelling and saying words that Stef were bad words. She sat there with her hands to her ears to try and block out the loud noise. Linda came back apologizing to Stef for the yelling and the bad words. Taking the 7 and half year old out of her seat and into her arms. The blonde hadn't realized that she was crying until Linda's hand was sweeping away the tears that have spilled over.

"Oh baby girl. You must learn that it's ok to get mad sometimes and be angry. You just have to learn how to release correctly. Do you understand?"

"All my other parents when they got made they hit. So what should I do?" Stef buried her face in the neck of the older women.

The women gently ran her fingers through the thick long blonde hair. "I'm sorry that that happened to you. If you ever angry and have the feeling to doing something bad than I want to count to 5 slowly in your head. You can count to 5 right?"

Stef picked her head up giggling. "No Linda I can count to 20." To prove her point she started to count to 20.

"That's wonderful sweetie. Now just remember that and you will never need to hit anyone, no matter how angry you are."

"How come you didn't do that?"

"Well sweets sometimes I forget." They sat in the car waiting for the mechanic to come and bring a new tire.

Bill Smith is 40 years old and a wood worker. Although her doesn't look 40. With a body built on muscles from the years of manually working with the wood. Golden skin that shows how long he works outside. He looks tough but inside there is a soft side. He has made her multiple items and has asked got her help.

He has a lot of equipment in the garage and in the basement. Stef isn't allowed in either of those places since the equipment is dangerous and not a toy. Stef has a homemade wooden chair that she help create. As in choosing where her name goes. It goes with the white finish homemade desk. It sits beside Linda's expensive desk, in her office. Which is where Stef does a lot of her homework, not that she has much.

He is the one that usually takes her to the park. Linda calls him her oldest child. They play tag and he helps Stef cross the monkey bars. Usually after the park they go out for ice cream. Stef's fondest memory is the first time the Bill and her got ice cream.

* * *

Stef usually wasn't comfortable with foster parents. In the past they haven't been the nicest, but there was something about Bill and Linda that she found a feeling of comfort and homey feeling with. It was the second week that she was there. After being dropped off from the bus Stef has a 2 minute walk to the Smith's house. She found Bill with the garage door open and the machines humming.

"Stef how was school today?" Bill asked as he came out from the garage. He wiped some sweat off his forehead and forearms before dropping down to be the height as the blonde. Her blonde hair in a ponytail thanks to Linda. She stops short of him still not sure about them.

"It was good. We did paintings and in gym class we played dodgeball. We got homework and I was just going to go inside to finish it." Talking a step towards the front door. Bill lightly put a hand on her arm stopping her dead in her tracks. He hasn't really been physical with her, maybe a hug here and there but that was it and it was all dependent on Stef making the first move.

"We did enough work today that I think we deserve a break. With you going to school and my wood working it was a busy day for the both of us. I heard there is a park that is just another street over.

"Um I don't know, what about Linda? Is she going to be mad that I don't have my lunch unpacked? Or that I haven't done my homework yet?" She wanted to go to the park, a lot of her kids from her class live close and go to the parks that are around. They always have a different to tell at school and usually it involves everyone but Stef. She knew that Linda was strict on the rules and didn't want to get her angry. But on the other hand Bill was the one that suggested it, plus it would be nice to either be part of the class room story or at least tell her side of the story.

"We will unpack your lunch and then I will call Linda to see what she says. I will put on speaker so that you can hear what is going. Alright?" Stef nodded her head. Bill and Stef walked inside to the grab the phone. "It's ringing." It rang twice until Linda's voice filled the house.

"Hey Bill what wrong? Did something happen to Stef?"

"Linda nothing is wrong. Actually I wanted to take Stef to the park. You know because we did so much work today, that I thought it would be good idea to run off the extra energy. I just wanted to ask you first before we went. Please." Bill looked at Stef and winked.

"On one condition. That you make sure that there is room for supper. Oh and can you make sure to visit Mr. Ross." Bill turned to Stef to give her the thumbs up. Stef returned it with her own smile.

The two ventured out the door towards the park. Once there Stef found a couple of her classmates, and went to play with them. While Bill sat down with the other parents.

It wasn't long before Stef's classmates started to leave. She went over to Bill, hoping that he could let her stay a little longer.

"Can we stay a little longer please? I know I can do the monkey bars this time." Stef asked bouncing from one to foot to another.

"How about I help you?" Stef nodded her head. "Alright you go as far as you can and I can help."

Stef started to climb and swing. She got to the 5th bar before her arms started to get tired. Bill saw that Stef started to have trouble getting to the next one. She was half way there before she started to straighten her arms and huff a little.

Bill came up behind her grabbing lightly grabbing her hips to help bring some of the pressure off her arms. "Alright now start swinging. There go! Keeping going Stef." He slowly let go of Stef at the 8th bar. She swung the rest of the way.

Getting off the monkey bars the blonde hair was swaying in the wind. Stef smiled as she ran over to Bill.

"Did you see that? I told I could make it!" Bill clapped as she jumped up and down.

"I did. You were amazing. You know we have to make one more stop before heading back to the house. I almost forgot to go and to visit Mr. Ross. You ready to go?" Bill put his hand to his side. Stef was a little worried to grab it, it two more seconds before Stef reached out in grabbed it.

They stopped in front of a small ice cream parlor. Stef's mouth dropped, she has never seen so many flavours. Walking through the door it smelt like sweetness.

"Hello Mr. Smith. How are we today?" Looking down he spots the small blonde. "Ah a new customer I see. The usual Mr. Smith and what about you little one?"

Looking back at Bill, Stef silently asks Bill if it's ok. He answered by lifting her up so that she could see all the flavours.

There was so many colours and Stef couldn't choose which one. Bill looked at the little blonde in his arms, never wanting to see this smile leave the young blonde.

"Which one is the best?" She asked Bill turning in his arms.

"Well I like chocolate mint and Linda likes strawberry. The choice is up to you kid."

"I want the" Stef took one last at her choose before point to the bottom left. "That one!" Mr. Ross had two cones in his hands. One had was filled with chocolate mint while the other was filled with cotton candy.

"Thank you Mr. Ross." Bill took out his wallet but Mr. Ross stopped him.

"No Bill keep it. This is your thank you for the new tables." Mr. Ross handed the ice cream over to Bill. Stef quickly grabbed the ice cream, with a soft thank you, before she started to eat the ice cream.

* * *

Stef lead Lena upstairs to her room. Showing her the bed that she will sleep on and the bathroom. Stef saw that Lena slowly crawled on the bed. Seeing how scared the younger looked, Stef slowly walked over to the other bed.

"You know that they aren't that bed. They are really nice. Linda is funny and kind and Bill he looks mean but he gives the best hugs." Stef said as she sat down on the bed beside Lena. The little girl said nothing. Stef walked over to the bookshelf. Grabbing one of her favourite books. "Sometimes when I'm sad and scared I read. It allows me to go into another world."

Lena said nothing. Just sitting there picking at an invisible thread in the sheets. Stef didn't know what to do. But the book beside her.

Stef took out her school books and started to complete her reading assignment. 4 pages in and she felt a shift in the bed. Looking over the top of the book she spots the brown hair and brown eyes. "Yes?" Stef looked puzzle, not a minute the girl wanted nothing to do with her.

"I… Could you… What are you read?" Lena moved closer to Stef to see the title of the book.

"It's called Purple, Green, and Yellow." She put it back up to read, before Lena started talking again.

"What is it about?" Lena moved closer every time she asked a question.

"That's what I'm figuring out."

"Can I look at the pictures with you?" Lena was now sitting shoulder to shoulder with Stef.

The blonde looked over, took a deep breath and counted to 5. She didn't want to be angry at Lena but she wanted to finish her reading so that she could read the book to Linda tonight. She wanted her pronunciation to be prefect for Linda so reading it out loud to Lena would be like practice. "How about I read to you that way you can understand what the pictures mean." With a nod of her head her and her curls going in every direction Stef moved over so that Lena would have more room.

"Better than before and almost too good to be true. But her mother said Bri-gi-id, Brigid you can't go through life like that, you're just a pic-ture, picture. Everyone will know there is something wrong.

No they won't said Brigid. Yes they will said her mother. No they won't said Brigid, I coloured daddy while he was taking a nap and you haven't noticed yet. Go-od-ness, goodness heavens yelled her mother. She ran into the living room and look at he looked even better than before, almost too good to be true.

Doesn't he look great! Said Brigid. I couldn't even tell the dif-fer-ence, difference. Said her mother. Right said Brigid, and neither will he as long as he doesn't get wet." Stef closed the book. While Lena sat on the bed laughing.

"She is coloured like the rainbow." Lena is pointing to the picture in the book when Brigid has coloured herself all over. She slowly takes a breath. "Can you read it again?" Lena asked shyly.

"Actually I'm reading it to Linda tonight. It's part of my homework. We have to read the book by ourselves and then with our parents. They also have to sign a paper and the student that reads the most gets a free book at the end of the year. I'm going to win. I already have 3 sheets filled out. I can't wait to pick out a new book!"

Before Lena could say anything Linda was knocking on the door. "Hey girls' supper is ready. Stef make sure that you and Lena wash your hands." Linda walked back down the stairs to the kitchen.

Bill sat at the set table putting the food setting the food down. Think of the conversation that they had with William once Lena and Stef were upstairs.

"All I need is for her to stay here for a couple of weeks. Nothing major until I found another home. I would also like to talk about Stef while I'm here." Both Bill and Linda nodded. "I know that you have had email me about the process of adoption. The first step is filing the right paper. I can email it to you when I get back to the office. The next step is paying for the time to see the judge."

"We have fallen in love with Stefanie over the past months that she has been here." Bill said as he opened the file of Lena.

"Yes we would like to get started as soon as possible." With that William, Bill, and Linda stood up. Bill led William to the door. "We will see you later Will." As Linda went upstairs to get the girls for supper.

It been three weeks since Lena has lived with the Smiths. Stef and Lena have slowly started to become friends, and the Smiths have started the adoption process.

The girls would go to school together and come home. Stef would read to Lena every day, with the expectation of weekend where Lena would read her short stories to Stef. Everything was going prefect with the girls and the adoption.

"Stef, Lena it's time to come wake up." Linda lightly shock the blonde who drove back under the covers. She moved over to the other bed where the light mocha girl was really coming out of her shell. Pulling the covers down from her face, Linda sees the smile of the little girl. "Lena do you know where Stef is? I can't seem to find her?" The older sat at the end of the bed, plucking the little girl out of the blankets.

"Under the covers!" Lena yelped as Linda tickled her. "They must have eaten her. What do we do?"

"Well there is only one way that the cover monster will let go of children." Lena looked up at the new voice at the door. Bill slowly walked into the room. "It is a gentle monster so we must quickly and quietly attack it. Ready on three. 1…" The three of them moved to the edge of the bed. "2…" Linda lightly placed Lena to the right of the blob. "3!" Everyone pounced on the blob, trying to get on a hand on a part of the 8 year old body.

There was a loud laugh coming under the blanket. Legs and arms came out kicking and screaming. "Stop, please." Blonde hair popped up out the covers. "Alright I'm up!" Stef huffed as she tried to take in more air.

Bill picked her up out of her bed and threw her over her shoulder. While Linda grabbed Lena bring her downstairs for breakfast. The table looked like a happy family of four sitting and eating breakfast. The girls were happy, planning the rest of the day out. Bill looked over a Linda with a sad look in his eyes.

Even when a family seems perfect and happy on the outside doesn't mean there is anything when the doors close. Bill and Linda lived happily on the outside and in front of the girls. What no one knew was that their marriage was broken and pasted the point of no return. They thought that fostering and adopting a child would bring them closer together, but there was no difference. They just didn't have the money to adopt and get a divorce. Choosing what was right was the hardest. Do they adopt a child and spend a year together before they try to get a divorce. Or do they choose their own happiness, while seeing two great girls leave their house. They choose their happiness over the kids.

Linda looked at the girls and Bill talking about going to the park. Though she and Bill both knew that that was going to be the last time. "Alright let's go wash up so that we can go to the park." Linda clapped her hands. Pushing the girls upstairs to get their play clothes on, brush their teeth, wash their hands, and a couple minutes to bring all the toys that they want.

"Linda, can't we wait until we are done at the park. I don't want their happiness to be shattered too quickly. How about at dinner?" Bill asked as he put the plates in the sink.

"No we can't do that. William is coming to get them after dinner. I asked him to give us one last family meal. Than we will start the process of dividing the assets." Linda sat down with her head in her hands. There was nothing to be happy about. They have fallen in love with Stef but don't want to put her through the storm ahead. "We will take them out for ice cream and they will get two scoops."

* * *

"Alright girls let's start packing. We want to take you out for a treat." Bill picked Lena up as Stef was finishing her last time on the monkey bars.

"ICE CREAM!" Stef yelled jumping down from the last bar. Picking up the little toys that they brought into the bag, as fast as she could. Linda laughed as Stef bounced on the balls of her feet. "Hurry up Lena and Bill. The ice cream will melt if we don't get there fast enough." The three others walked up the bouncing blonde.

"Stef, Lena, Bill, and Linda. Haven't seen the four of you here in a while. So the usual?" With a nod from Bill. The other three took a seat waiting for Bill to come back with their ice cream. It didn't take long until Bill was passing out everyone's favourite. The four sat eating their ice cream for the last time. Stef and Lena where laughing about how messy Lena is and how Stef always end up with a brain freeze.

Once home the girls settled down on the couch in front of the TV. Bill and Linda knew that they needed to talk. Once the dinner was in the oven Bill and Linda headed into the living room. The scene was too perfect that Linda didn't know if she would be able to do this. While Bill needed to take a deep breath. The two were laying on the couch watching some kid show. Stef was copying the kids on the show making Lena laugh.

"Hey girls can you turn that off please. We, um, need to talk to both of you." Lena sat worried and Stef was scared that something has happened to her adoption. Bill turned to Linda for some support.

"Lena you know how this was just temporary?" The mocha child nodded her head. "Well it seems as though William has found you a home. He will be here tonight. We will have a dinner tonight and then you will go to your new home."

Stef had tears in her eyes. Lena was silently crying. The worst isn't even over and the Smith's knew that this was going to hurt them the most. Linda picked Lena up holding her to her chest as she rocked her back and forth.

"Lena. When William comes I want you to have my favourite book, Franklin"

"Stef that is very nice of you. Lena what you do say." A small thank you could be heard from the little girl. They wanted to get everything out at once. "Stef there is something that we need tell you." Bill picked Stef up to hold her close as the news was going to break her heart.

"Stef we love you so much more than you could think. But something has come up that will make us unable to continue with the adoption. William has told us that he has already found a home for you to go to tonight." Stef wailed as her dream family was coming to an end. There was nothing that she could to stop it. Punching her hands into the chest of Bill he held her tighter bring Linda and Lena into the last family hug.

The dinner was silent. Lena was trying to hide tears, Stef was angry at everyone and everything. Linda was looking at the girls trying to remember every feature about them. The way that Stef's eye light up when she talks about her books. The way that Lena's nose wrinkles when she is reading. It was all the small features that Linda would miss the most. Bill sat waiting for the doorbell to ring.

William arrived 30 minutes later. With the girls at the door, bags in hand, tears in eyes. They walked to the car hand in hand with Bill and Linda telling them that they love them. When the door closed Stef looked over at Lena. "It's going to be ok. Whenever you feel sad just read the book and think of me. I'm going to do the same." Stef squeezed Lena hands, letting her know that everything will be ok.

The storm always seems to be the worst at the beginning because you don't really know how bad it could be until the sun shined through the clouds. The storm is starting to get worst and the little girls won't know how bad it gets until they are there.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanking for reading and reviewing this story. I know that I have been away from my other two stories but I feel like I need to take a step back to see where I want them to go. These characters are not mine, all rights belong to Peter Paige, Brad Bredeweg.**

* * *

9 year old Lena Davis hated walking home from school. It was where most of the bullying happened. She walked home with 5 other kids that lived in the same area. There was the ring leader, Wallace a 12 year old that has a drunken mother and no father. He is always flatting his black hair on his forehead to hide were his scars had.

The second in command was Charlie, Wallace's 10 year old sister. She had long black hair as well. She was only to mean to Lena because Wallace does. The other kids didn't stop it but they did join in a couple of times. It was usually when Wallace was talking about her being black. They would tell her that was unwanted, that she was a loser. She tried not to cry but a lot of these words were true. She hasn't been adopted yet and there was no family. She just wanted a family that would love her. She had one but they didn't want her. Every now and then she thinks about the 3 weeks that she spent with the best family ever. It made her happy and sad at the same time. It was why she hardly thought about them.

Her street wasn't poor but it also wasn't wealthy. There were the bottom of the middle class. Barbara and Eddie Nickel were decent foster parents. They didn't hit her but they weren't nice to her. Barbara was a 45 year old white lady. She had long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a curvy figure. She would always complain about her job as a store manager. She wasn't the nicest of people to Lena. When every there was a family they would show off the 'orphan black girl that they saved.' Usually the story started off with her father being in prison for killing her mother. Lena hates how she is used for their better good.

The father, Eddie, a 48 year old white business man. He was a small store owner. He worked long hours and was hardly ever home. He pretty much sleeps at the store. He was nice to Lena. He would come to the school whenever there was a parent/teacher conference. Kevin was never happy when he had to be home for the night. Lena never knew what was wrong but she never asked. Barbara and Eddie are never physically intimate. She has noticed that they never held hands or even said good morning to one another. It was like they were living in a two separate worlds.

Unpacking her backpack and hanging it up on the hook inside in the hall closet. She went to the kitchen to find some food. The usual after school routine was to go to the kitchen to get food, than go to her room to do homework. She stays there until Barbara would knock on her door. It was the same every day.

Lena sat in her room for the next hour. When a knock on her door, which was strange since Barbara wasn't supposed to be home for another couple of hours. Getting curious as to why she was here, Lena creeped down the stairs. In walked Barbara and William, Lena's heart started to race. Staying near the top stairs Lena watched blonde hair come into view. She saw the one person that she never though she would see again. She raced down the stairs to go and hug the blonde girl. Feeling the weight of the older girl Lena felt safe.

"Lena?" Stef had the wild brown hair in her face as a kid came running down the stairs.

"Hey." Lena backed out at arm's length. She then pulled Stef back into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back for the book silly. I took you it was my favourite." Stef winked.

"Lena stop that." Barbara told her. "Go to your room while I have a meeting with these two." Barbara shooed her off. Lena walked half way up the stairs before sitting on the wooden steps. Not being able to hear the whole conversation but snippets. They talked about how Stef is going to be here for a while. She was causing trouble at her old foster home and school. William was just trying to find a home that would take her for months at times.

Barbara said that they were happy to take in another kid as long as she doesn't cause any trouble. She also asked when Lena was going to be finding a permanent home. As much as they enjoy her company this was just a temporary arrangement. While Will came back saying that there wasn't anything yet, but he will come once something pops up.

After the meeting was done Stef and Lena went back into the room. Before Lena could ask about anything Stef was the first to talk. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?" She pulled out a book from the girl's bookshelf.

"Those aren't mine so please be careful." Lena said quietly. "I already completed it. Don't you have homework from your other school?" Lena stuck her tongue out as Stef turned around. Jumping on the bed beside the younger girl.

"Well miss smarty pants, I'll have you know that I'm finished my homework as well." Stef put her back against the headboard. "You have moved up I see. Now you are on to 'Percy Jackson' books." She pulled out the one book that she liked out of the collection of books. Lena saw the book and rested her head on Stef's shoulder.

"Franklin could slide down a river bank. He could count forwards and backwards." Lena looked up Stef.

"I'm not a baby. I can read this book and to be honest I've grown out of picture books." Stef looked down at Lena.

"You hush, I'm reading and I know that you enjoy. Remember when you were little and I would read this too you and you would always ask me to read it again." Lena fell silent and retook her position. "He could zip zippers and button buttons. He could even walk to Bear's house all by himself. But Franklin was not allowed to go into the woods alone…"

The noise downstairs startled the two guys. "You can't bring another kid into this house. I also live here!" Lena and Stef heard Eddie yell. There was a crash sound that kept both of them upstairs. The loud sound of the front door slamming had them walking downstairs stopping on every step. Stef hit the bottom step first. "Stay here. Don't move until I come back." Lena sank on bottom step scared that Barbara or Eddie were going to come back.

"Lena. It's ok they aren't here." Stef took her hand waling her down the step. Lena's stomach roared with hunger. "I guess its supper time. What is kept in the house?" Stef opened the fridge to find water and bad fruit. The cupboards had noodles and sauce. "What do you think about pasta?"

"Do they usually fight?" Stef asked between mouthfuls.

Lena slowly eat her food. "No. Actually Eddie is hardly home enough to have an issue with Barbara. When did you learn to cook?"

Stef looked down at her plate. "The last house I was at, the adults weren't around a lot and I came friends with a classmate. She was really nice and I went over to her house every day after school. Her mom and her cooked a lot. They taught me a couple of things." Lena didn't say but kept eating.

"What can we do now? Do they allow you to watch TV?" Stef asked as she put the plates back into the cupboards.

"Well I'm only allowed to watch an hour and Barbara picks the shows."

"Ok. Are we allowed outside?" Lena chewed on her bottom lip not knowing. This has never happened as Barbara was always home. Once home from work she would stay. She said it was because she didn't trust Lena to not steal anything from the house.

"I don't know. It's a little dark outside shouldn't we stay inside or go upstairs in case something happens." Stef looked out to see the sun setting. It was 8pm and the adults weren't home yet. This scared both of the girls as they didn't know if they were coming back.

* * *

The door to the girl's room opened and so did the blinds. Stef groaned as the light her eye. She rolled over trying to hide her face from the light.

"Get up and get downstairs!" A thick voice yelled. "Right now! God dammit if I have to say it again you like it." Lena shoot out of bed. Stumbling around to grab her socks.

Opening her eyes she sees the shadow that is blocking the light. She quickly got up and put her socks on. She rushed downstairs to find Barbara and Lena sitting at the table in silence. Eddie followed in behind her.

Barbara left for work quickly by Eddie. This left Lena and Stef by themselves. "We have 30 minutes until we have to leave for school."

"What time do they come home from work?" Stef asked.

"Um well Barbara comes around supper time and Eddie usually doesn't come home. He likes to stay at the store. There are some days that he does come back." Lena shrugged as she went to the closet to grab her backpack and filled it with the necessary items for school.

Stef on the other hand sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Aren't you going to get ready?"

"Nope." Stef turned towards Lena. She stood there with her hand on her hip.

"Stef you need to go. They will call the house if you don't go. Than Barbara and Eddie and will get angry and they could kick you out." Stef still hasn't moved. Lena sat beside her and curled her body into the older girl's body. "Plus I want you to come. You make me feel safe." At that the blonde pulled the brunette closer.

"Do you not feel safe at school?" Lena didn't say anything. She grabbed Stef's hand and stood up. Stef took that as a sign that there was something wrong. "Alright let's go. Plus you need to learn how to do long division." The two walked out the front the door and to school without the group.

* * *

When the final bell rang Lena had the best day of school ever. She got back her spelling test back with a big smile sticker on it and a 100% beside it. She was able to find Stef in the play yard. They sat and played by themselves before the recess bell rang telling them to go inside. By the end of the day Lena had a new book from the library.

Lena was skipping over to the swing set where Stef when she saw Wallace and his group walk towards her.

"Where the hell were you this morning orphan? We waited around for like 5 minutes. You almost made us late. Let's go I want to get home." Wallace grabbed her arm pulling her out of the yard. She knew that she couldn't pull back, since Wallace is older and stronger than her.

"STEF!" Lena yelled with tears in her eyes from the pressure that Wallace put on her. She kept thrashing around trying to get out of his grip.

"Fine than!" Wallace huffed as he threw her to the ground. He looked up to see an angry blonde hair girl that was the new kid in his class. He couldn't remember her name but knew she didn't talk to anyone. Just sat beside herself.

"Do. Not. Do. That. Again." The blonde said as she balled her hands in a fist. The girl knew not to hit anyone but bluffing was always in the cards.

"Why would you stand up to this black unloved orphan? What are you a friend?" The group laughed at the last bit. Lena pushed herself on the ground behind Stef.

"Yeah so what if I am? Who are you to say who I can and can't be friends with? I will be friends with whoever I want. And the person I want to be friends with is Lena." Stef turned towards Lena before quickly turning back "Stop being a bully Wallace. I will be here to protect her, so don't think of touching or speaking to her." With that Stef and Lena walked back to the Nickel house in silence.

When they entered the house Lena held onto Stef crying in her arms. A soft thank you could be heard. But other than that there was nothing said about the playground.

That night everything was back to normal like nothing happened. Barbara was home to cook dinner and they watched one hour of news together. Like any other night Eddie didn't come home. Barbara would tell the girls to go to bed so that she could be disappointed in her life without any witnesses. The girls went to bed, after completing Lena's library book.

* * *

"Congrats you lasted a month!" Lena laughed as she jumped on the bed. "Come on wake up Stef." There was a noise coming from under the blanket. "Stef get up." Lena jumped on her hands and knees, avoiding hitting her.

"You know it's a Saturday right? Which means no school. Stef pulled the blanket down from her face to show her dissolved hair.

"I know but it doesn't matter. We have to celebrate." Lena jumped off the bed and threw some of Stef's clothes her way. Stef reluctantly grabbing the clothes and got dressed. They walked downstairs to find the house empty. Barbara didn't even leave any food for them.

"We are going out to the little deli for breakfast. Just wait here and I will grab the money." Stef ran back up to her room and into her 'foster bag'. It was blue with a white strap. Going into the bag she looks for the one pair of the baby socks in her. There hidden in the folds is a couple of $20. She got it from the some of the houses that she was in. Sometimes they would give her money for lunches and sometimes she did chores to get the money.

She was saving it for emergency incase anything happened but it was worth it to see her smile. She was like a little sister to her and wanted to her to have the best life. Bouncing down the stairs Stef saw Lena sitting on the front steps. "You ready for breakfast? Because I am starving."

They walked into the little bakery shop. Stef got a muffin while Lena got a bagel. They sat there and talked about the other schools and homes that they have been in. After breakfast they went to the little park to play for a couple hours before going back to the house. Well wore out and full from going back to bakery for lunch.

They got back before either of the Nickels got back. They had the house to their selves until around supper time. It was strange to see both of the Nickels walk into the house at the same time and happy. Lena was scared as this has never happened in the time that she has been here. Stef seemed to be un-phased by what happened. That night Stef and Lena said there goodnights, as Lena wished for another day like today.

It was the strangest dream. She and Lena were on fire. Stef woke up scared and sweaty from her nightmare. It wasn't until she looked over at the bedside her to see that it was empty. She went to touch the open the door but it was hot. Quickly pulling her hand back and seeing that the knob was red. She saw the smoke coming through the bottom of the door.

The only out was through the window. She tried to push up the window but it wasn't working. Looking for anything that would break the glass Stef saw the bed. Couching a little from the smoke that has gotten through the room. She pushed the bed towards the window and with all her might flipped it. The frame was against the glass and all she needed to was to push it into the glass for it to break.

Shards of glass were everywhere. The window wasn't too high from the ground but it wasn't also a safe distance to jump from without breaking anything. Stef looked around the room to find the mattress, pushing that through the window. It got caught on the broken glass ripping as Stef pushed it further out the window.

She grabbed her bag and Lena's bag packing it with the some extra clothes. Stef quickly scanned the room before landing on the book shelf. Running to grab Lena's favourite book and a couple extra that she has seen her read she stuffs them into Lena's bag. Throwing the bags out the window, Stef starts coughing more often trying to push the smoke out of her lungs.

Hearing the sirens Stef knows that she is going to be ok. She has one leg on the window sill trying to not cut herself on the broken glass. Before jumping onto the mattress Stef hears a voice. Turning back into the room she tries yet again to open the door. It was hotter than before, as she felt the heat before putting her hand on it.

The room was slowly clearing of smoke thanks to the window being opened, but it wasn't enough. She thought that she was dreaming it, until it came again. Putting her ear on the floor she the voice yet again. "Help, help! Please someone help me!"

Getting up from the floor, she brings her t-shirt over her nose and mouth. Using the bed sheets Stef quickly wraps them around the door knob. Seeing them slowly start to burn off she throws the door. She is met with fire on the second floor. "Hello! Who is here?" Stef hears the front door being knocked down.

"Help me! Someone please!" The voice said a little louder. Stef walked in the direction that she hears the voice coming from. She stops at the bathroom. "Help me! Please!" Stef knew that voice. It was Lena's voice coming through the door.

"Lena. I'm here. I'm going to get you out." Stef touched the knob, feeling it was warm, she pushed it open. Well she tried, the door stopped. Like something was stopping it from moving. She could hear Lena crying. Using all of her might Stef pushed. It moved enough to allow her in. Stepping over the rubble that has piled against the door. "Lena where are you?" There was so much smoke that Stef started could barely see and breathe. Looking down at the floor Stef sees that part of it is missing and the rubble is from the roof falling down.

Stef saw the outline of the girl's hair. She was stuck in the bathtub. Stef slowly stepped towards the bathroom. The girl was curled up in a ball in the corner of bathtub. Stef held her hand out. "Lena you have to grab it. Come on I promise we will get out of here alive." Lena careful grabbed her hand.

Stef picked her up and Lena wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist and her head ducked into her neck. Taking her time to test every floor piece before putting her full weight on the floor. They have made it halfway across before Stef started to feel weak and short of breathe. "Lena I need you to hold on tight. We have to make a run for it. On the count of three I need to take hold on and take a deep breath." Stef looked through the small hole in the floor to see that the flames have started to rise and spread out. Stef coughed out the smoke that she was breathing to get some clean air in. "Alright one, two, three." Stef a leap and landed with a thump.

Pushing Lena through the door first and then herself. Picking Lena back up again she moved them towards the bedroom. The fire started to move up the stairs as she could see the water coming in through the door. The only way was through the bedroom as the fire was too thick for firefighters to get through. Stef quickly set Lena up to fall on the mattress safely.

"Stef I don't think I can do it. What if I miss? I could die, please don't make me do this!" Lena screamed. She was on the outside of the window holding onto Stef's arm.

"Listen to me you need to go. So that I can go. I'm not leaving until I know that you are safe." Stef slowly pushed her down the shingles. She tried to look away but needed to know that Lena landed safely. She heard Lena's screaming stop when she hit the mattress. "Alright I'm coming down, move out of the way." Wiggling herself out the window she feels the air under her. Feeling the clean air in her lungs made her cough. Stef just laid on the mattress with, eyes closed, and Lena beside her. She felt her body getting lifted off the ground. Words being passed through the air but Stef just wanted to sleep. She felt her being transferred.

"Come on dear we need you to open your eyes." There was a cold plastic on her face that brought her eyes open. She tried to sit up. "Just calm down. We need to rest for a bit. You are a very brave young girl."

While Stef was on the stretcher getting checked over. Lena was on the curb with a police officer beside her. She was asking her questions, like what happened, where was she in the house, how did they get out. "Where is Stef? What about Barbara and Eddie? Is William here?" Was the all Lena said to the officer. The officer knew that she wasn't go to get anything out of the girl until she was reunited with the blonde.

Will arrived on scene trying to found out where the girls are. He found Lena on the curb beside a police officer and Stef was a stretcher. "How is she?" Will asked the paramedic that was working on Stef.

"She inhaled a lot of smoke but the oxygen will clear it up. She will be fine in a couple of hours." The next step was to see if Lena was ok. Before he could open his mouth he felt the little body impact his. He held her back to make sure that there were no broken bones. He saw the officer coming over to him.

"It's ok. I'm their social worker. Did she answer all the questions officer?" The officer answered no. "Where are the home owners?" William asked as he picked up the little girl.

"We don't know it seems that the girls were in the house by themselves. When we got here we didn't know that anyone was in the house, since the neighbours saw the parents leave around 10 this evening. Everyone thought that the girls went with them. So we were just trying to stop the fire from spreading."

They have found themselves in William's car with tears in their eyes and holding each other. The paramedics have allowed Will to take them. Lena had soot on her face and Stef was holding her with all her might. All she wanted was to make sure that Lena got adopted by a nice family because she deserves it. William got into the car after talking to the head of fire, police, and paramedic to take the girls away from this hell.

The newspapers wanted to know how to little girls survived a fire, but the girls didn't talk about it. Will said that the police can make up whatever story that they want, as long as it didn't involve the girls. The police went with a mystery heroic that was arriving home late from work, he saw the fire, and got the girls out before anything got too bad. They would have this experience that would bond them together. Lena would never go to bathroom during the night. It caused problems as she started to wet bed again. Stef would never openly admit that she was scared but she always made sure that the window was opened during the night, just in case.

Too bad that this wasn't there worst experience in the foster system.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanking for reading and reviewing this story. I'm borrowing these characters from Peter, Brad, and Joanna. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Stef disliked school. She wasn't very smart in the maths and her second language class. She blames it on the system in every being in a school for more than a couple months. It was hard going from one teacher to another, all who had different teaching styles.

The only class she likes and excels at is phys. Ed class. It was the moment in the day that she liked the most. She was able to just be like the rest of the kids. Throwing dodgeballs at one another and laughing. Stef grabbed her backpack out of her locker and left to her 'home' for the reminder of the time that she in the foster system.

Walking back was the worst part of the day. There was a part of mind that shifts. She starts thinking about, if William will ever come and take her to her forever home. Or what her life would look like outside of the system. It was a terrible image, she had no one that loved her or cared about her. She was working at diner so that she could make enough money to pay rent on her crappy broken down apartment.

The house that she in now is a group home. It is where she will live until she has aged out of the foster system. No one wants a kid once they have lived in a group home.

Opening the front pouch of her backpack she took out the key that all the older kids were given for school time. The white house came into view, Stef sighed like she did every day for the past 5 months that she has been there.

The white house has a flower garden around the front of the house. There was a big bay window out front. The porch swing sat of to the side of the porch. It seemed like a normal house from afar, well expect for the amount of kids that walk out of the door. When you walked closer you could see that this isn't just any house.

The bronze plaque was a big giveaway. 'For those that haven't found their home yet. We welcome you here to the Martin's home. - Funded by Centre for Children' Stef never looked at it because it was a reminder that no one loves her and no one will.

Upstairs had 3 bedrooms. 2 of them had big bedrooms that fit two bunkbeds with a single desk and the 3rd room had two single beds. This was usually used for kids that were here for a day or siblings that have separation anxiety.

Stef was set up in one of the rooms with a bunkbed. There is a closet but only the older kids get to use it. Although Stef is 15, she still isn't the oldest in her room. Alison who is 16, and Mikki who is 17 get to used it. But next year when Mikki ages out Stef will be able to use it. But for now she is stuck with a dresser draw.

She goes down to the main floor to the kitchen for a pre-homework snack. Stef isn't a picky eater but there is hardly anything in the panty or fridge that she likes. Grabbing a granola bar Stef quickly left before anyone realized that a snack was missing. "Everyone come into the living room, right now." That high pitched voice was something that was usually comforting, but today it seemed annoyed.

Lindsey Martin and her husband Braeden home has been a group home for last decade. They have seen kids get adopted, leave the system, and sadly died. Lindsey, a brunette with lovely long locks is a physiotherapist for athletes. Braeden is a contractor and runs a business with his university friend Kevin.

Lindsey and Braeden met in elementary school but went to different high schools. They rekindle when they were at the same university. They got married shortly after finding full time jobs, Lindsey with the San Diego Chargers and Braeden with a contractor company.

* * *

3 years into their marriage Lindsey and Braeden were stable enough to start having a kid. They found out through many tries that she infertile. There were options thrown on the table of getting a segregate mother, adopt, or just not have kids. Segregate mother seemed to be the best option. Three long months of trying to find someone that was close to them and someone that had a good lifestyle was hard. That night after another round of searching through candidates, with the news in the background. There was a news report on the foster system and how there aren't enough homes so kids are being doubled and tripled up in homes that can't afford.

Lindsey knew that this is what she needed do. "Braeden, I'm done looking." She picked up the files of the segregate women and threw them in the garbage.

"We can time off and then we can come back." He grabbed the files from the garbage and put them in the pile.

"You know how we always wanted a house filled with kids and to have the joys and sadness of being a parent. Why don't we become a group home? That way we have all type of kids in our house. What do you say?" She sat down beside him putting her hands on his knee, with her feet folded under legs.

"Are you sure that is what you want? Because there are a lot of unknowns that come with bring kids into our home." Braeden was just trying to get Lindsey to see all the angles. Although he knew that once she set her mind on something it was hard to get her to change her mind.

"We are doing this." Lindsey got up and went to the computer to start the process of becoming a group home.

* * *

Feet came down the stairs, from outside, and the up the stairs from the basement. All 5 kids were taking their seats on the sectional waiting. They only all sat in the living when a new kid was coming. Stef was scared as the last time a new kid came there was a big fight between Lindsey and Braeden. Keeping her head down so that she doesn't attract unwanted attention, Lindsey starts talking.

"Kids we have a new addition. Come in here sweetie." She waved her hand. "This is Lena." There is only one person that Stef knows with the name. Her head shoots up to see the girl that she had a deep bond with. "She will be here for only a month. So please show her the rules and the older kids I want you to add her to your school study groups." Stef continued to stare into the deep brown eyes that she has seen in so many of her dreams. "Alright, you do your homework, and make sure that Lena understand how our homework groups. You may be go do your homework."

All the kids went up to Lena to welcome her to the house. Stef wanted to push her way through the line but knew that she would get in trouble as physical contact such as pushing, was not allowed. She stepped up to the girl pulling her into a hug. Stef had a big speech that she wanted to say but once Lena wrapped her arms the blonde, her mind went blank. There was just something about having her in arms that made Stef feel better.

Lena was the first to pull back. "Hey"

"Hey yourself. Come on let's get our homework done so that we can talk some more." They walked down to the basement where there was a whiteboard, a computer, and large tables. Lena stood there in awe, it was like a mini classroom. The rules of the classroom are set up beside the whiteboard. Rule 1- No harmful physical contact. Rule 2- Be patient. Rule 3- Listen. They were three simple class rules but they were also the house rules. Stef has seen kids being moved out of the house because they broke the rules too many times.

There was French door that lead out to the backyard. The backyard was split down the middle. On the left side it was more of an elementary feel as there was a jungle gym and swing set up. The other side had a bigger kid feel to it. The big tree was on that side with another bench swing attached to the branch. There was soccer nets set up at the back of yard near the tree line.

It helped that they lived at the side of a dead end street. As their backyard wasn't fenced in, meaning that they could use all of the land. There majority of the land was the backyard. When Braeden and Kevin built the house they brought it as close as possible to the road to allow the backyard to be the focal point.

Downstairs in the mini classroom all the kids have a cubie where their test and completed homework go. Lindsey will than collect it before supper and after supper she will bring the kids down to the classroom to help them. Usually it's in groups that way some of the other kids can help. After that is done you get an hour and a half to play before getting ready for bedtime.

Stef pulled out her math book, to start her assigned homework. "Stef what if we don't have homework?" Lena lightly pulled on Stef's t-shirt.

"Well you can use the computer. It has the educational games on it. The other option is to just wait. Than you can go play on the jungle with the other little kids." Stef said as she put her head back down into her book.

After Stef had her math homework, she looked over at Lena who was reading. Putting her math homework in her cubie, she sees her English homework at the top. She could finish it later when Lindsey came to check on it.

"You want to go outside?" Stef asked as she came sat back down. Lena put her book down nodding. It was a children picture one that she was way too old to read. Putting the book back on the shelf she followed Stef out the French doors.

There was a big tree in the separates the one side of from the other. A swing was attached to the lowest yet strongest branch. Stef took out the pillow and a blanket from the box beside the door. The blanket was just in case it got colder out. Even though the late afternoon sun up and hot.

Stef put the pillows on the back on the swing and the blanket folded on the arm of the chair. Patting the spot beside her, Stef wrapped her arm around the girl.

"What are you doing here trouble maker?" Stef pulled Lena closer to her.

"I'm not a trouble maker, you are." Lena stuck her tongue out at Stef. "What are you doing here?"

"No I asked you first." Stef waited a minute until she saw Lena looking at her waiting. "Fine I will go. I'm here because I have been going in and out of more homes than a normal foster kid, and that's saying a lot. Will stuck in me here until I age out of the system. So tell me your story now."

Lena took a breath not knowing where to start. "I'm getting adopted soon. Well I mean I hope I am. There is a really nice couple that are getting their fostering license so that they can adopt me. You would like the husband, he is super funny. Probably funnier than you." Stef lightly pushed Lena. Continuing on her story, "He is super smart as well. He also gives out the best hugs. There was this one time when he was doing this math equation and it had like a billion numbers in it. It was so cool, how fast he could do it. He wraps his arms around me will spin me around signing. It is the greatest part of the day. The wife, is equally awesome. She loves to read and has this really big book with like a 1,000 pages and I told her one day I will be able to read it. But for now she just reads to me. Although most of the time I read to her. I wish I could have brought it to finish but she said that it will be there when I return with a bunch of other new books. I can't wait to go back!" Lena's voice has gone soft at thinking about the future with this family.

Stef didn't want to feel jealous but she did. There was a part of her that was happy that she was in a good home. But the other part hated that Lena had found a home before she did. Stef is stuck here while Lena has a home. Stef has no one loving her and Lena has what sounds like to wonderful people that not only love but see her as their own. This was everything Stef wanted and Lena is getting. They didn't talk and just sat holding each other while the kids played on the jungle gym and the other kids were either inside on the computer, or outside basking in the sunlight.

After dinner Stef helped Lena unpack. She was set up in the bed bunk room across the hall from Stef's. "Well what one do you want? The bottom bed on the left or the bottom bed on the right."

Lena pointed to the left bottom. Stef put the empty bag on the bottom of the dresser draw and filled it up with her month worth of clothes. It wasn't a lot but it was more than most foster kids. While Lena put her backpack by the bedpost.

"Alright is that everything?" Stef asked as she hopped on the bed. Lena nodded her head. Lena pulled out a book from her backpack. Pulling herself into the Stef's body, Lena pushed the book into the Stef hand.

"Can you read it please?" With the sun setting through the window, Stef pulled the blanket up and pushed the pillows against the wall.

"Alright but only a couple of chapters." Stef has never seen it. It must have been a new book, it looks like one. The binding is hardly cracked through. It had that new smell book and Stef has that bit of jealously in her again. It must have been one of the new books that her new foster parents got her.

Stef cracked the book open reading the first couple of chapters. It was one of those brain books where everything connects and sometimes the only way to understand what's happening is by going back. Stef wasn't into these type of books, she liked the sporty and mystery books. But there was something about reading out and doing the different that made it just that much better.

Stef was halfway through the 3rd chapter when the door opened. Her voice died when she saw who walked in. "How are you and why are you in my room?"

Stef was never a fan of conflict just because she got so much of it at her other foster homes, that she tries to avoid. "Listen Jessica, this is Lena and Lindsey told her that this will also her room." Jessica was not someone that you stand up to, usually the kids run away from her. Her hair was dyed a couple different colours. The top half was blonde and the bottom half was a mixture orange and red. She had her nose and right eyebrow pierced. She wore this heavy black makeup around her eyes and her lips were painted black.

She wore these ragged clothes with holes in the jeans. Lindsey and Braeden hated that she dressed like this. They had tried to get her to wear the new girly clothes that they bought her. Those clothes were usually passed down or were still in the bag with the tags on.

"Lindsey told me to come and get you for the movie." Stef placed the book on the pillow and hopped out of the bed. "Let's go!" Lena followed closely to Stef. The couch was full with the smaller kids and Lindsey and Braeden. There are two big chairs that the older kids always take claim to. All that was left was the floor.

"Nice of you two to join us. Lena since you are new you can pick the movie that we watch." They did movie every time a new kid came to live with them and usually every other weekend, when Lindsey and Braeden weren't busy.

"Stef what should I pick?" Lena asked as she crawled over to the movie shelf. There was tons of movies. The shelves were labeled with the ratings G all the P13. They were categories by name. Lena had only heard some of these titles.

"Why don't you pick a movie that you know or that you have seen before. I can't choose for you." Lena stuck her hand out, trying to find a movie that everyone would like and that wasn't childish. Handing the DVD case over to Braeden.

"Alright folks tonight we are watching one of the greatest movies ever made from Walt Disney get ready to watch 'The Lion King'." Braeden put the DVD in and started the movie.

Throughout the whole movie Lena was creeping closer to Stef. She said that she knew that the dad was going to die and it scared her every time. Near the middle of the movie Stef and Lena were laying under the blanket with a pillow behind their heads. Lena was starting to doze off when the fight scene came on.

Once the movie was over the little kids that were still awake slowly walked upstairs followed by Braeden and Lindsey who carried the ones that fell asleep. Stef and Lena walked side-by-side up to their rooms. "Good night Lena." Stef sleepily said. Lena just nodded her head in recognition of Stef.

* * *

Stef felt the cool air and then the warmth of another body. Turning her body to lay on her stomach she feels a hand stroking her face. Swatting it away, every time it comes back. Soon she being shaken, cracking her eye open she sees the moonlight in through the window. "Stef wake up I need to talk to you." Stef tried to wake up but it was late and she needed to be up early.

Keeping her voice down, "What Lena?"

"I can't sleep. I keep having a nightmare and I don't want to wake anyone up." She pushed her body closer to Stef.

"Well you did a great job of not waking anyone up." Stef huffed as she pulled Lena closer. "Want to talk about it?"

"No I just want to have one good nights worth of sleep." Lena pulled the blanket up to tuck it under her chin. Stef didn't say anything because she didn't need to. Lena understand that they are going to sleep now.

Stef woke to a hand shaking her again. She was going to tell Lena off, to find that Lindsey is standing over the bed. "Hey Stef, you need to wake up." Scared that she was going to get in trouble for allowing someone else in the bed. Pulling Lena closer as she stares at Lindsey with a heat in her eyes.

"It's ok Lena can stay here I just want to make sure that you have enough time to get ready for school." Lindsey helped Stef out of the bed without waking Lena up. Lena moved a little as Stef left but Lindsey drew the blanket up to her chin.

Once out of the room Stef started to talk, "She had a nightmare and didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Hey it's ok. Did you at least sleep well?" The high school aged kids came down to the kitchen. Jessica, Mikki, and Alison came down breaking up the 1-on-1 time. "Jessica I don't believe that those shorts are against school policy. Please go find something more appropriate for school. You will go find something or I will and you won't like my choice so more please." The three other girls had to hold their laughs.

It wasn't until after school that Stef got to see Lena again. Walking into the house she went right straight for Lena's room. There she sees the girl sitting on her bed reading the book. It was the book that Stef was reading last night.

"So you decided to start it without me. My feels are hurt Lena." Stef laughed, jumping on the bed.

"No I'm reading over the part where I fell asleep at. If you want you can continue reading." Stef grabbed the book. "Right here." Lena pointed to the line where she left off at. Stef started to talk and Lena brought the blanket up closer to chin.

She was dozing off to Stef's soothing voice when the older girl stopped. "Lena, I know that you don't want to talk about but you can't come into my bed every night. What will happen you are in your new foster home and you can't sleep? What will you do then? So how about you just telling what it was about and then I can help you sleep better." Lena nodded not wanting to talk yet.

"Let's start off simple. Does it recur every night?" Lena nodded again. "Is it something that has happened in a foster home?" Stef could only think of the worst. That someone beat her and something worse, that she lightly gagged. Taking a breath, "Did they beat you?" Lena shook her head, her curly hair covering her face. "Lena I can't keep guessing, it will take too long."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she started. "It started a couple months after the fire, when I was in the new foster home. I don't know when it started, but I started to dream about it and I woke up thinking that the house was one fire. The only way for me to calm was. It's stupid." Lena shook her head and pulled away from Stef.

"Lena if it's important to you and help you out than it's not stupid." Stef heard the mumblings of 'you're going to laugh.' "Lena I promise that I won't." Moving over Stef to get to her backpack, she pulls out a tattered book. It was the Franklin book that Stef gave her at the Smith's house. Stef was speechless, she has totally forgotten about this.

"I would read it, remembering your voice, it helped clam me." Lena hid her face after that.

"So why did you stopped?"

"For a while it worked and then it stopped working. I was mixing your voice up with the fire. Then I would get scared all over again. When I got here and you were here it was just easier to hold on and forgot." Stef held Lena closer.

"Do you want me to read Franklin to you so that can remember my voice?" Lena shook her head.

"No, that's fine." After their talk they moved on.

* * *

Lena was just getting used to the group home when a knock came on the door, stopping the crazy and somehow organized dinner. Braeden excused himself from the table to get the door. The kids were all trying to strain their ears to listen to who was at the door and what they were saying.

Muffled voices could be heard but that was it, until two set of feet came into the house. "Kids please take your plates into the living room. Finish your food and stack the plates on the table and Lindsey or I will pick them up." The kids scurried off to the living leaving Lena and Stef with Will, Lindsey and Braeden. "Stef you as well." Braeden picked up her plate and pointed it to the living room.

"No." She stayed seated.

"It's ok Braeden she can stay." Will took the seat across from Lena. "Lena the Adams have been approved of their fostering license. You will be living with them now." Lena face's split into a massive smile. "How about you finish you and Stef finish dinner and Braeden, Lindsey, and I will get your bag." Lena started to shove food in her mouth as fast as possible. The faster she can eat the faster she can leave. Turning to put her plate in the sink she catches sight of Stef.

Lena took her seat beside Stef, grabbing her hand. "Hey what's wrong?" Lena pulled Stef into a hug needing to feel the warmth and comfort from the blonde. Stef pulled away and ran out of the room. Lena stood there shocked. The Martin's and Will, came down the stairs with Lena's backpack and her blue bag in their hands.

"Come on gang let's say goodbye to Lena." Lindsey grabbed Lena's and led her outside to Will's car.

All the kids have either hugged Lena or just said goodbye. She had yet to see Stef. Worried that she will never see her again, she turned to get into the back. Until she felt a body hit her. The weight of the body, pushed her into the door. Turning around the first thing that she saw was the blonde hair. Hugging her back she took the last couple of moments with the blonde.

"This isn't goodbye Lena, it's a see you later." Holding her closer, Stef tries not to cry. "Don't get into too much trouble, troublemaker." Lena blinked her eyes a couple to try not to cry but it wasn't working. She felt the tears slide down her face. Stef pulled back so that she could wipe of the tears. Stef held Lena's not wanting to let go let.

Lindsey and Braeden came up to the two. "Come on Stef, there are two people waiting for Lena." Stef didn't take her eyes off Lena until Will opened the door. Remember what she had in her hand, she pulled on Lindsey's sleeve. Whispering in her ear, Lindsey went to the door before it closed and gave Lena the item. That was the last time that Stef saw Lena in the foster care system.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanking for reading and reviewing this story. I'm borrowing these characters from Peter, Brad, and Joanna. I know this short but the longer chapters will come later.**

* * *

"Come on Foster push, push!" The man yelled at her, while a women held her hand.

"Stef, you can do it! Just one more, than you're done." The women said.

Stef took a deep breath pushing her hair out of her face. The women's face saw smiling down at her. She knew that all she needed to do was one more. Pushing through it, her back hit back down. Out of breath she felt the women wipe her face with a towel. Huffing trying to get breath back into her lungs, she was congratulated.

Put her hand up for some of the guys to high five her, she lays back on the mat. "Now that you are the department champ, what are you doing to celebrate?" The women held her hand out to help her out.

Wiping her arms and hands, Stef used the weight of Kate to help her out. "Well I'm going to hit the showers than I have a couple schools tours that I have to go to." Stef walked into the locker room, with Kate still behind her. "Please come with me, I don't want to be alone."

Stef took her blonde hair out of her ponytail, lightly running her fingers before stepping in the shower. "I can't you beat in the chin ups so now I have to go home and binge eat." Kate got into the shower beside Stef's.

"Why are we friends if you wouldn't do something as simple as come and tour schools with me." Stef whined.

"We are friends because we are the only females in the class and you kicked my ass in almost everything, so I told you that you that are automatic friends." Kate stepped out with her body wrapped in the fluffy white towel. Stef walked out a couple seconds later.

"You know eating won't make you better." Stef laughed as she threw on her shirt and pants. "Fine but when date night comes you will babysitting." The two left the locker room, with their gym bags in hands. Splitting ways at the door Stef walked to her black SUV. She didn't know why she needed it, she only had one kid but it was more used for a police work.

* * *

It has been a long day and Stef just wanted to go home. She has been to three already. The first one was a public school which was the farthest way from her house. The school was boring. The principle showed her the best of the best. She was trying not to drag her feet but it was so hard. They visited the kids in the playground and in their classroom.

She left a message, "Hey I have one more school before I can home. I love you." Hanging up the phone she stepped out of vehicle. Stef wasn't a fan of this school but it was on the list so she had to visit it.

The path up to the front office was like any other school. It had garden at the front and a low gates around the playgrounds. Looking around, she saw the beach and the ocean. The watch on her left wrist said that it was 1:30pm. Her meeting was scheduled at 1:35pm. She takes a seat on the bench outside of the front doors, pulling out her phone.

 _I have visited 3 schools already. My feet, back, and legs hurt.- Stef_

 _Well that's what you get for beating the fitness record. Seriously couldn't you have stopped once you beat it by 1?- Kate_

Before Stef could send a comeback to Kate she heard someone clear their voice. Lifting her head form her phone she sees a mocha skin women. "Hi, I'm Lena Adams. Assistant vice principle." The women stuck her hand her out. Stef shook her hand with a blank look on her face. It was memories that hit all at once in the span of a couple seconds. She has only ever known one Lena in her life time and the last time it was a 13 year old girl with crazy curly hair and a smile that could outshine the sun.

"Lena Davis?" Stef asked, feeling stupid after the words left her mouth. Lena didn't say anything just nodded.

"Stef Hutton?" Stef laughed as Lena looked like she saw a ghost from her past.

"Well actually it's Foster now." The two stood there with their hands still locked in the shake. Stef awkwardly laugh to draw Lena's attention back.

"Um well, yes I believe that we should start with the tour." Lena tried to be professional but there were so many questions that she wanted to ask Stef. The last time she saw her was in the group home. She had tried to look for her but her mother told that sometimes kids get lost in the system and are never to be seen again.

"Well as you can see we are located right next to the beach." Lena pointed to the sand and the water in the distance.

"I guess that why they call Anchor Beach." Mentally slapping herself. Stef told herself that she would just walk beside Lena for the rest of the tour and not say anything.

The tour went on for another 30 minutes. They visited the preschool class room and playground. Lena also showed her the elementary and high school side of the school. Showing Stef all the cool and interesting features of the school. They had made it a full circle, coming back to the front of the school. Stef was three steps towards her car, when she felt something pull her Lena. Just like in the homes that they were in together. She went running back to her.

"Lena!" The other women turned around at her name. Stef stopped a foot away from her. "I was wondering if you would like to get a coffee with me or something. I would love to catch up with you." Stef smiled and hoped that Lena would say yes.

"Yeah, I would love that too. Here's my cell number. Text me a date, time, and location. I will be there." Lena handed Stef the business card with the flourish hand writing on the back.

"Well until then. See you soon Lena Adams." Stef walked back to her car with a smile on her face and questions in her mind. Once in the car Stef had this weird tingle in the pit of her stomach.

 _Hi this is Stef, just in case you didn't know that. There is a great café on East and Wellington. It's just a couple of blocks from the school. What time is best for you?- Stef_

 _Hi Stef, this is Lena. Yes I know where the café is. I have been there a couple of times with some of the teachers. I have my luch break at 1:30pm. Is that ok with you?- Lena_

 _Yes, Lena that is a great time. I guess I will see you then.- Stef_

Lena couldn't take the smile off her face the rest of the day. She is going to be able to talk to Stefanie once again. It also had to do with Stef texting her about when they will meet up. A week for today, she couldn't wait. Even when her boss told her that she needed to spend another hour at the school getting things ready for the next tour. Lena typed, printed, and packaged with a face splitting smile.

* * *

Walking through the wood door Stef forgot about her day when she felt a small body collide with her legs. "Hey baby! Did you have a good with mama?" Stef lifted the little boy up in the air. Lightly throwing him. He squealed every time when he went back up. After the third time Stef brought him down her rest on her hip.

"It was good. I got to play with the um. What are they called again mama?" A women came around the corner, her hair was high in a bun. Sitting perfectly on top of her head.

"Paperclips baby." The pale skinned women leaned over to kiss the child's head and her Stef's cheek. "Hey babe."

"Yeah, those. So I coloured those. There were some weird colours so mama and I made a, other pile. I can do at your desk as well." Brandon was bouncing with energy on Stef's hip.

Placing him on the ground, his little feet moved him into the playroom. Stef grabbed the women's hand bring it to her lips. Lightly kiss the women's hand, before they walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen. Although Stef didn't cook, this was a dream kitchen. It had a long marble island with chairs. All the appliances were stainless steel that Stef had a hand in picking out.

"Stef what do you want for dinner tonight?" The brunette asked. "I was thinking maybe some homemade mac 'n' cheese." Stef nodded as she shrugged off the jacket.

"Michelle baby, that sounds wonderful. I'm going to check on Brandon and then I will be back." Stef walked into the playroom. Spotting Brandon easily at his favourite spot with his beloved stuff monkey, Banana. The playroom was one of the bedrooms, giving Brandon a ton of space to play. Michelle and Stef wanted to expose him to different elements very early on. The left wall was filled with bins that all the play toys went in expect for the stuff animals, they had a cubie shelf, while Banana had a special spot on Brandon's bed. The floor was a soft cushion material that allowed for him to knock the building blocks and have the cars fall from space without damaging the toys or the floor.

Stef just stood there basking in their son's creative mind. Today it looks like Banana was a traffic guard. Banana was making sure that the cars went into the right coloured, block built lane, playing banging on the toy drum every time that a car went through the right one and when they went into the wrong lane he would blow on the toy trumpet to signal that they were wrong. Stef just stood there thinking that she has the best family. She has the most perfect wife and a kid that is beyond amazing. Yeah she had a great life.

Walking back down Stef can't help but laugh as her wife is dancing while preparing the food. Her brown hair shoulder length hair was shaking out of time of the music. Michelle was everything that Stef wanted in a wife. She was smart, a lawyer who was on the raise. Her eyes were a light blue that Stef loved. Her skin was a pale colour, a shade darker than ghost. Stef favourite part are her legs. Michelle has the best legs that Stef has seen. They were muscle and long, she was 5'7 which means that she towers over Stef as she is only 5'4.

Stef walked behind the Michelle, pushing her hair to expose the pale neck. Placing light kisses there she wrapped her hands around the small midsection. "Stef, you are distraction me from making dinner." Stef just kept lightly peppering her neck. "How about you shred the cheese and then we talk about you know." The women removed herself from Stef's arm.

"So how did school hunting go?" Michelle asked, while straining the noodles.

"Good I think I have a top 3. For sure getting rid of West District public school. It's too far and I didn't care for the presentation of the school." Stef stopped shredding to shake the stuck cheese. "I really like Anchor Beach. They have a great programs and Brandon can stay there with his friends from JK to grade 12."

"Yeah, so it has nothing to do with it being by the beach." Michelle teased as she picked up the bowl of shredded cheese. Throwing the pan into the oven Stef set the timer and walked over to the couch. "Should we go get him?" The brunette threw her feet up on the blonde's legs.

"No he will be fine. Hopefully with all the excitement of the day, it will be easier to put him down." Stef rubbed her hands over the pale legs. "How did it go at the firm today?"

"It was good. The same as usual. We are still working on the case trying to a defensive angle but every time we try it is stopped. I just people would think before they act. How did the fitness test go?"

"It was great I kicked Kate's ass in chin ups and I beat the sit up record by 10. Johnston needs to get better before he can touch this." Stef waved her hand over her body. "I hope that Brandon wasn't too much trouble. I just didn't want him to take him to the day care and get the cold that seems to be going around."

"He was great. He told my boss Brittany, you know the bitch that has a stick shoved so far up her ass that it will have to surgery to get it out, a joke and she actually cracked a smile. I think I might need to bring him more often." Michelle laughed. The two sat talking about the rest of their days. Until the timer showed 5 minutes. "You get him and I will get the table set." Stef leaned over to place a kiss on her lips before she got up to get Brandon.

The playroom was a mess and Brandon was nowhere to found. Stef moved to look in his bedroom. Finding an even bigger mess there. There was a head of soft brown hair peeking out from under the covers. "Oh where could my B go? Hmm is he here?" Stef looked in the closet. "Nope. Oh well how about under the bed?" She could hear the laughter of the young boy. "Nope not here." She sat down near his feet. "What is this?" Stef wiggled a finger from his toe to his heel. Brandon tried to hold in his squeal but he wasn't successful at it. His foot move showing for of the bottom. Stef continued to tickle his foot, until the sheet was pulled over his head. "There's my B. Come lets go get cleaned up for supper. Mama made her famous mac 'n' cheese. Than after supper you can clean up the mess in the playroom and your bedroom."

* * *

Putting Brandon was Stef's second favourite part of her day. The first is coming home to her family. "Alright what book do you want to read?" Stef stood by the small book shelf. Her hand hovering over the book that she knew that he would pick.

"Banana and I say Franklin." Brandon leapt under the covers with Banana in his hands. Moving over to edge so that Stef had enough room to sit. She took the spot pulling the little in to her side.

"Are you and Banana set?" Brandon nodded. "Franklin could slide down a river bank. He could count forwards and backwards. He could zip zippers and button buttons…"

Stef removed the body from her arms. Taking his clothes spread out on the floor, she brought the comfort closer to his chin.

Stef walked into the bedroom tossing Brandon's dirty clothes in the hamper. "I will be there tomorrow. Yes I know. Listen I gotta go." Michelle hung the phone up.

"Who is calling you at this time?" Stef took her socks off before swinging her feet into the bed.

"Brittany, she wants to make sure that I complete the draft by tomorrow before we go into the meeting with the lead lawyer." Pulling the covers up Michelle curled her body into Stef. "Goodnight Mick." Stef laid a kiss on the women's forehead. She left bad for not telling Michelle about Lena, but to be fair she wasn't a fan of talking about her time in the foster system.

Watching her wife sleep in her arms, Stef just kept thinking back to Lena. She had so many questions in her head. She was also scared that the answers would be ones that she wouldn't want to hear. What if she was hurt, or never adopted, or was left for dead. Stef has seen that happen when she is on patrol. Sometimes it makes her think what happened to Lena. But seeing her happy, healthy, and beautiful helped those thoughts in her head.

This meeting could help them start their friendship back up and with that Stef fell asleep with a smile on her.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time for the meeting. I know that it is taking a while to build but I promise after this it will pick up. Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

Lena was nervous she fixed her hair. "Come on it's just Stef. I mean yeah she is older looking but it looks good on her. It's just a date. No not a date, a lunch with a childhoodish friend." Lena took one more look at herself in the mirror before heading out the café.

Lena parked the car. Pulling out her phone Lena texted Stef asking if she was there and where she is at. Hearing the ping of the phone Lena saw that Stef was already in the café at the table close to the back right. Taking another deep breath she exited the vehicle ready to meet Stef Foster.

Ordering the veggie wrap and a bottle of water. She grabbed her order and went to find Stef. It was all she had to do was look for the prettiest women in here. Stef sat with a muffin and a coffee mug in front of her. "Lena!" Stef stood up waving her over.

"Hey." Lena said as sat her food and drink down. They eat in silence until they were both done. It felt awkward at first, just seeing a grown-up version of the girl that she use to know. It was surreal, she thought that she would never she again, or if she did, Lena always thought that she would still be that child version just a little older.

Stef cleared her throat, "Well I'm glad that this doesn't feel awkward." She laughed and Lena joined in. Lena didn't know what was funny but she was clearing tears from her eyes. Getting the last out of their system Stef started the conversation off. "Lena you are very good at job."

"Um thank you. I love it so I guess that is what makes it so easy to be good at it. I went to college to be a teacher because I always loved the idea of helping kids reach their potential. I graduated got a job right after at Anchor Beach. I was the grade 6 teacher for 3 years and then last year the spot for assistant vice principle. I thought that I would be help if I was in the office, you know talking to all types of students and parents." Lena blushed at how long rambled. "What do you do for a job?"

"I'm surprised that you sneak a peek on the sheet that I filled out." Stef raised her eyebrow. "Well I'm police officer went into the academy after high school. Was top in my class and went right into the force. I wanted to help foster kids that were in bad situation. It is rewarding when I see kids that were struggling succeeding. I have been there when kids reach their lowest and highest. I would never change my job." Stef beamed with pride. She was proud to be an officer making a difference, but there was a question that she needed to ask just to get it off her mind.

"Is it ok if we talk about our time in the foster system?" Stef chewed on her lip worried that something bad had happened.

"Sure what do you want to ask?" Taking a sip from her water bottle, Lena wasn't really ready but knew that they both needed to know.

"What happened to after that group home?"

"Well um, like Will said the Adams' got their fostering license. Dana and Stuart Adams fostered me for a couple of months, using the money that they got to pay to get the adoption process going. I was adopted right before my 12 birthday. It is still the best birthday gift that I have ever gotten. I think I told about them when we were in that home. Dana is the best mom I could have asked for. She is a lawyer but spends most of her time on some of the 1-2 weeks cases. Allowing for time to help me with my homework. Stuart is a great dad. Even though I'm 28 he still singing to me. He works for a publishing company doing their sales forecast reports. He uses a lot of the calculations on the company but sometimes he likes to do them by hand just to make sure. Here is a photo of us at my graduation." Lena pulled her wallet out and in the first slot there is a picture of a tall black women with wilder hair than Lena, a white man with short brown hair that is turning grey on the sides. In between them is a younger version of Lena, all with smiles on their faces.

"They look like they are wonderful people and parents." Stef smiled at the photo than back up at Lena.

"Yeah they are. So what about you, did you um, you know."

"Get adopted?" Lena nodded. "A month after I aged out." Lena had a questioning look on her face. "I did." Stef smiled. "I was 17 when Will came by saying that he found a lady that would like to adopt me, Sharon Cooper. Sharon and her husband, Frank, where foster parents but after Frank's death, two years before I arrived, she stopped. Needing time to process the death of her husband. I was worried that I was going to screw up my one chance at happiness that I barely talked for the first month." Stef chuckled at the memory.

"How did he die if you don't mind me asking?" Lena slide her across the table to hold blonde's hand.

"Frank was a police officer. Sharon told me that he died while trying to protect a child. It was during a raid, and um, they didn't realize that a child lived in the house. He got the kid and pulled him out. He was shot in the back of the head killing him on site. Even though I never met him, all the stories that Sharon made me feel like I knew him." Lena rubbed her thumb over the back of Stef's hand. "Um so yeah she adopted and I have to say that she is best mom that I have ever had. Here." Stef took a photo out of her pocket. A red head women with a big smile on her face stood beside a younger looking Stef, who held a diploma in her head. "This was at my high school graduation. She pushed me to be succeed and graduate. I pretty much owe my life to her my life."

Lena noticed the wedding band on her finger. The call about the tutor for just a Stef Foster. The pieces started to fall as Lena never let her eyes move from the ring. "Are you married?"

Stef moved her hand to play with the wedding band. It was a simple gold band. "Yes."

"Well tell about him!" Lena was excited for Stef not only did she get adopted she found someone to love her for life. There was this feeling that Lena that she has never had. She couldn't explain it.

"It's actually a she." Stef shrugged. "Her name is Michelle Foster. I met her when I was 23. She was 26 at the time. I have been in the force for a year and Kate, my best friend, took me out to the bar close to the police precinct. It was were all the officers and some lawyers go after a hard day. I went to get us drinks. As I was waiting, I sat to watch the Padres play. They were playing against Pittsburgh Pirates. They were losing which isn't a surprise. I told the bartender that they were going to make a comeback. That's when I heard a laugh beside me. It was the way that the light hit her, she looked like a goddess. Her pale skin was shining. She told me that I was as crazy as Darren Balsley as for putting Sterling Hitchcock in. I bet her that if they win than I would buy her a drink, if lost. We sat there watching the game until the end. The Padres won with Hitchcock closing it out. I turned to her and told to pay up. She took my hand and led me out of the bar. I followed her to the dock. We had our first date and kiss that night. After that everything just kinda fell in place. We married 2 years later. We have a son, Brandon, who will be going to school the next year. " They sat in silence taking in the information. "So what about you Lena?"

"Well I'm just got out of a year relationship. She told me one day that I was taking too much on by being an assistant vice principle. It was an either my career or my relationship, as you see I choose career. Truth be told, I didn't see myself with her."

"Lena one day you will someone that will love you for you." Stef grabbed the mocha hand and rubbed it. The sat there until Stef saw the time.

"I got to go my lunch is almost over." Standing up to grab her wallet and keys. Lena saw Stef in her full uniform. The untucked in shirt showed off her hip line, when Stef turned around Lena's jaw dropped. She wasn't an ass girl but Stef ass looked great in those pants. Lena knew that this image would be stuck in her mind for a very long time.

Lena saw Stef looking at her. "Um yes same here. I should get back to look more into your paper work. Just to make sure that everything checks out." They walked outside, standing in front of the parking lot. "We should do this again it was fun."

"Yes I agree. I'll text you when I'm free next." Stef pulled Lena into a hug. "It was great to see you, Lena."

Lena held on to her a little closer. "You as well Stef. Don't get into too much trouble." The two separated ways to go to their cars and head back to work.

Entering the school Lena was happy. She had a great lunch with Stef. Talking to the secretary Lena grabbed the files from the desk she headed to her office. Before she could open the files the vice principle Laura Vannick, came in. The women had long red dyed hair that flowed down to her sun tanned arms. She always looks like she came back from a vacation. She wore a knee length grey skirt with a pale pink blouse.

"Hello Laura." Lena liked Laura she was easy going but strict if you got on her angry side.

"Lena how was your date?" Laura asked casually as she took the seat across in front of the wood desk. Lena was flustered.

"It, um, it wasn't a date. It was just a causal lunch with a childhood friend. And it was great if you must know. Don't you have work to do?" Lena knew that if she didn't get Laura out they would spend the rest of day talking about it.

"I did until I gave it off to you." Laura pointed to the files on the desk.

"Well I guess I should get to them." Lena was angry that Laura just gave her, her work . Usually it doesn't bother her because Laura has done most already. All Lena would have to do it double check it and give it to the principle.

"I would but I want to know what happened. Also I heard you talking in the bathroom about it not being a date, but a 'lunch with a childhoodish friend.'" Laura quoted.

"Fine. It was great if you must know we really clicked. Near the beginning it felt awkward, I mean I haven't seen her for almost 15 years. She was still that little girl in my head but seeing her today it was good"

Laura sat there with a look with on her face. "What?" Lena felt her happy mood slowly disappear.

"Lena, come on. You like her like her. I can see it in your face and the way that you are talking about her. Come on tell me." Laura whined.

Lena huffed, "I can't like her like her. She is married and has a kid. I haven't told a lot of people but we met in the foster care system. She was a like big sister to me and then when I start thinking back I would get these fluttering feelings in my stomach. I would remember how she her hazel eyes, how if the sun would hit her hair it makes her look like a goddess. Her smile is amazing, it could light up a while room." Lena took a breath to look at Laura, who had a known look on her face.

"I knew it. So what are you going to do about it?" Lena looked down at the files. Knowing that she won't get anything done, she starts packing up, while looking for Stef's form. Finding the paper, Lena starts to skim it.

"Nothing, we are just going to be friends." Laura grabbed the paper out of her hands.

"A cop. She must look hot in her uniform. Have you seen her in it?" Lena nodded her head while cleaning off her desk. "Wait does she want her kid to come here?" Lena nodded again. She just wanted this to be done. "If you do date her that would be a conflict of interest. You are the assistant VP. Just be careful."

"It says married on there. So I have no chance with her. She says that she is happily married. There can only be a conflict of interest if I date, which won't happen so there is no conflict." Lena took the paper from the red head hands.

"Fine Lena. Come to me when you are ready to deal with your feelings." Laura left the office. Lena sat with her back against the chair, looking at the clock she sees that it's close to the end of the day. Trying to get at least some of the paper work.

* * *

Lena pulls up to her apartment, parking her car in her space. The ride up the elevator to her floor was longer than usual. She kept thinking about what Laura said. Lena wasn't ready to date, she just got out of a long term relationship but there was something about Stef that she liked.

Putting her bag on the kitchen counter, Lena pulls out the files. Looking through the cupboards to find something for supper, pasta will have to do for the night.

She sighed, there was so much work to do. She took the file of new parent's forms, to look through and vet them. She started to pick from the pile, Stef's was put near the bottom. She just didn't want to look or know what Stef put down. She said that her wife was a lawyer, which means that she was well off. She probably lives in this big house with her happy family. Going through the first 10, she was getting board. Most of these parents had well-paying jobs, like lawyers, political, business owners, or just came from a rich family. It wasn't just money but these kids needed to have the drive to learn.

Lena pushed the papers away when her stomach rumbled. Making putting the pasta on she got to work on shredding the cheese. The timer went off for the noodles and so did Lena's cell phone. Seeing that it is a text message she knows that whoever texted her can wait. Plating her food and grabbing her water Lena makes her way over to the island.

Hey Lena, just wanted to text you that I had a great time at lunch with you- Stef

Lena couldn't help the smile that came on her face.

Same here. I know that we said that we would do this again so I was thinking about maybe making this a weekly or bi-weekly thing? – Lena

She was able to get through her supper and cleaned the dishes before Stef answered back. Starting to think that maybe she pushed Stef a little too far, Lena started to finish the paper work. She decided after 30 minutes of Stef not texting her back that she messed up. Lena pushed all of the files that she had not completed back into her bag knowing that they weren't going to be done tonight.

"I hate Laura sometimes. If she wouldn't have come into in my office than we won't have talked and I would have done paperwork today. I also would have been a lot happier and not over thinking every text that I sent Stef." Lena huffed as she went around the apartment cleaning.

Hearing the ping from her phone Lena ran out of her bedroom hoping over the couch. Picking it up, her smile falters. Seeing the photo of her and her parents, Lena asked the phone. "Hi mom, is daddy there?" Lena put it on speaker phone so that she can hear them while folding her clothes.

"Hello Lena." Lena was always happier when her parents called. It was just that reminder that people did care and love her.

"Hi daddy. What's new with you guys?" She loved hearing about her parent's day. They did it when she was little. Starting with Stuart and ending with Lena. She was last because she took the longest to talk. There was always something going down at school that Lena needed to inform them on.

"Well today Jim and I were giving our pitch about a new book. We were halfway through the pitch when we realized that we were in the wrong the room. I forgot to turn my phone, in case you or your mother called, and I got a text saying that the meeting was moved. We thought oh well and continued on with the PowerPoint." Stuart laughed as the two other women laughed.

"That's a really funny dad. What about you mom anything interesting?" Lena throw herself on the bed.

"There is nothing still trying to get this case closed. The defendant nothing on us. They have a very weak case. There is nothing that we can't go after. Do you remember the girl from college?" Lena rolled her eyes. Dana has been trying to set her up since she get out of the relationship with Anna.

"Yes the one that had the hair and the eyes." Lena rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Lena Elizabeth Adams." Lena silently thought, 'how does she know?'

"Anyways I think her name was Amanda or something with an A. Anyway I saw her at the store and she is single. Why don't you call her, I'm sure you have her phone number. If not you can always google her. She is chef you know."

"Yes mom I know, and her name is Ally. I'm not going to date because she isn't gay. She likes and dates guys." Lena had fond memories of Ally. She had long dirty blonde hair with piercing blue eyes. They met at a party and Lena found out very soon

"You know I heard today on the radio that everyone is a little curious. Maybe you should call her and try to set something up. Anyway sweetie how was your day."

Lena wanted to tell them about Stef. She had a lot of talks about the girl that saved her in the system, but she didn't want to get her own hopes up. "Nothing mom. I had a lot of work to do. Laura decided that she didn't want to do the paperwork so I got stuck with it."

"Lena are pretty much doing her job why don't you apply for a vice principle job at another school." Lena and her parents have had this talk multiple times this year about her going up the ladder to get money.

"I know mom but I love this school and the staff. The money is good here, I don't think that any other school private or public would pay me what I'm getting paid now." There was silence on both ends. "It's late and I have to go in early in the morning. Goodnight mom and you dad." Lena sleepily said. Hearing a goodnight back she pulled her phone back to see a text message.

I would like that Lena. It will have to be when I work the morning/afternoon shift. - Stef

Lena saw the time that Stef sent the message, 10:15pm. She couldn't believe that Stef would still be awake at a time like this especially with a small kid.

Perfect how about next, next week. I will text on the Monday about a time. We can make the café our spot.-Lena

She looked at the time, 11pm, before sending it. Looking it over one more time Lena cringed at the last part but couldn't find the right wording.

Hitting the send button, Lena fluffed her pillow and led her head down. She always hated nights it was dark and the nightmares came back. Setting her phone for 5am, Lena slowly closed her eyes thinking about everything that happened at lunch and all of the other future lunches.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

It has been a week since she talked to Lena and knew that next week they would meet up. Stef sat at her desk pushing her paperwork around. She knows that she needs to do it but she couldn't stop thinking about what her and Michelle talked about last night.

* * *

Stef came home from work, tired, hungry, and in need of a shower. She walked into the house to Brandon crying and Michelle on the phone. Walking over to Brandon she picked him up and swung him around. "Hey baby what's wrong?" The boy giggled.

Michelle looked over her shoulder with a pointed look on her face. She pointed her finger towards the kitchen. Passing by she heard Michelle say, "Yeah sorry. I promise it won't be a problem anymore." Stef kept Brandon close to her.

"What's wrong B?" The little boy in her arms, didn't say anything only snuggling closer into her neck. "I can't help if I don't know what is wrong." She rubbed his back, trying to get him to say anything.

"Mama was mad at me for being bad." He pouted. Stef sat him down in his chair.

"Why was Mama mad at you?" She went to the sink to wash her hands before grabbing a granola bar and an orange.

"I asked for a snack and she got mad." Brandon accepted the granola and the orange slices. Stef sat down to share the orange slices.

"Was she on the phone?" Taking off her uniform shirt to have the black tank top show. "You know that Mama doesn't like to have you talking to her on the phone." Brandon didn't say anything but put his head down. Stef needed a shower she was feeling the day's sweat still on her. "I need to change and Mama is on the phone so you will sit on the bed, ok." Brandon nodded.

He followed Stef upstairs and to her room. Stef opened her drawers to find her favourite sweatpants and a flannel shirt. Picking Brandon up and placed him on the bed. "I will just be in the bathroom. Do you need to use the bathroom before I use the shower?" Stef asked as she locked up her gun and hung her belt up in the closet.

"No. Can I grab a book?" The boy smiled. Stef didn't want him to get bored and sleep but it was also a punishment.

"You can read one of my magazines. Just make sure that you sit still." Stef grabbed a couple of her magazines and setting them beside Brandon. With one look back, Stef gave the warning. "Do not move because you can fall off the bed and really hurt yourself. I will be 10 minutes. If Mama comes in here I want you to say sorry. Ok?" The boy nodded his head.

Stef stepped into the shower. The hot water was relaxing, washing off the dirt and memories of the day. Running her hands from her neck to her stomach, Stef breathed in the steam. She quickly showered and got dried off. Walking out she found Brandon on the bed stacking the magazines and counting them.

"B did Mama come in?" The boy shook his head. "Alright let's go downstairs and get some supper ready." Stef wasn't a big cooker, but she knew how to make simple foods. Michelle is the cook of the family.

"Yes I can't wait to see either." Michelle was finishing up on the phone from where Stef was standing. "I will bring the stuff, don't worry."

Grabbing pasta from the cabinet and the pot from under the sink. Stef filled the pot with water waiting for it to boil, she and Brandon did some simply counting and he recounted his day at daycare.

"Kathy made us have wagon wheel noodles for lunch again. I got in trouble because I didn't eat them all. I wasn't allowed to play until they were all gone." Brandon pouted as he pushed the number blocks around. "But after I did, Josh and I played trucks. He was red and I was blue. Than Mama picked me up later." Stef pushed the noodles around a couple times before Michelle came into the room.

"Hey B." She leant down to kiss his forehead. "Stef. When will supper be ready?"

"Soon babe." She turned around to give her a kiss on but Michelle backup. She was always like this when she was working on a big case. Trying to hide her disappointment, she turned the subject to the one thing that they can talk about. "Brandon do you have something to say to Mama?"

Brandon mumbled his words. "Speak up so that we can hear you."

"I'm sorry bout talking to you when you on the phone." Brandon had tears in his eyes ready to fall at second.

"It's fine. Just next time wait." Michelle ran her fingers through his thick brown hair. Taking the seat beside him, "Stef, I might have some late nights at the office coming up so I won't be able to pick up Brandon from daycare." The pale women said while setting the table.

"Alright that's fine. I can try to find someone that will be willing to take him. Maybe Josh's mom, Kamryn can take him and I'll just pick him from there." Stef thought out loud. "Or I can ask Captain if he will let me off just a little bit earlier."

"Sure. Just make sure that he leaves, I'm not going to spend more money for him to stay there after closing."

"Alright we will talk about this later." Stef scooped the noodles onto the 3 plates.

After dinner, while Brandon was in his playroom, Stef and Michelle were cleaning up the kitchen. "Stef how was your day at work?" Michelle put away the plates.

"It was fine." Stef shrugged. "How about you?"

"It was fine as well. Brittany wasn't that bad. I think that the case is getting to her. I mean it's getting to everyone but this is her career on the line. I just don't think that she wants anyone to screw it up." Michelle but the last cup away. Taking Stef by the hand she sat her down at the table. "Stef I think we should to couple therapy. It is healthy to talk about our feelings in front of a neutral party." Stef got up from the chair starting to pace.

"No we are like any normal couple. We don't need therapy just some alone to reconnect with one another. Micky I tell you everything. You know everything about me. I can get my mom to watch B for the weekend. You are always like this when you are on a big case. After we go away to reconnect and everything returns make to normal." Stef pleaded.

"No we are doing this. What happens when a case goes on longer than a couple of weeks? I want and this to work. It could once a week or every other week. I was recommended a really great therapist that deal with those that have been in the foster system." She grabbed the blonde's hand. "Stef you had a nightmare last night, I want to make sure that you are mentally ok. I know your work takes a toll seeing all the kids that are in the system. We can talk to someone and you will get help."

Stef looked up to find the brown eyes that she fell in love with pleading for her. Nodding her head Stef leaves the kitchen.

* * *

They decided that they should do the first meeting this week. Looking at the clock Stef sees that there is another hour before she has to leave to meet up with Michelle.

"Foster times 2, come here!" Stef heard her captain yell. Being thankful for the distraction from the paperwork, she walks to the Captain's office.

Stef looked around looking for her male counterpart. Michael Foster, Michelle's cousin. Seeing him walking to the office, Stef sprinted to be step-by-step with him. "What's up slugger?" He lightly pushed her shoulder.

"What did you do now?" Stef looked at the other's walking to the office. The door was left open which was the Captain's way of telling them to come right in. There were two chairs, Mike took the right and Stef the left. Captain Talbot was an imitating man. He had the military look to him. The buzz cut blonde hair and the chiseled body. He was a hard ass on anyone that needed it.

"Johnny has been transferred to a new department. So you two will be working together. The last time that you guys worked together, it was a shit show. You guys not only allowed a suspect to get away but also one of you ass-wipes got shot." He got up from his chair to go to the file cabinet. Pulling open the top drawer, he pulls out a thin cream file folder. Setting it on the desk, "This is a new case that came in. I need you guys to keep on top of it."

Stef itched to grab the file. She wanted the first look at it. "What are you waiting for an invitation to get working?" He stared at them, Stef was the first grab the file. "Go!" Captain bellowed, with his finger pointed to the door.

The two walked out of the office side-by-side. Stef had the file tucked in her arm, they walked in silence to the conference room. Mike held the door open for Stef. "Wow! What a gentlemen. You know if you were like this in the beginning I probably would have liked you." Stef winked as she led the way into the room.

"Let's just saw that you didn't make a great first impression either." Mike sat on the chair beside Stef's. "Alright partner what's this about?"

Stef set the folder down opening it. There was one page with a list of names, addresses, and times corresponding to one another. Halfway down the page there was a sentence, 'On lookout.' Stef huffed all they were doing was watching these places and wait. This better just be a one-time thing and let some rookies handle it. How is your shoulder?"

"It's fine. Been make for over a couple of months. So you want to start mapping these places out. I'll search the names to find out what's going on." Stef went to file cabinet where all the maps of San Diego where kept. Walking back to the room she found Mike with his laptop.

They spent the rest of their shift mapping and searching. Stef left the station tired, she stepped into her car. She sent a text to Michelle telling her that she just left the station. The drive to the therapist office was the worst. Arriving in the park lot, Stef took a breath before leaving the SUV.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Stefanie Foster." She stood awkwardly at the reception desk in her uniform. Not having time to change at the station Stef just wished that she could go home.

"Dr. Parker will get you when he is ready. Are you still waiting for your husband?" Stef hated the why that people assumed. Counting slowly to 5 in head.

"No, my wife." The secretary looked shocked and then looked sorry.

"Please wait in the waiting room." The secretary pointed to the door across form her. Stef tried not to sulk but it was hard to be in a place where she didn't want to be. Sitting in the waiting room, Stef saw all different types of couples. There was a young couple maybe in their teens or young 20's. Stef inwardly questioned why they were there. The next couple was an older couple maybe in their 50's but they looked happy. Holding hands and the lady showed the men a photo on her phone. Stef awed at them, this is what she wanted in a couple of years. She imagined her and Michelle walking around in their matching tracksuits. Stef couldn't wait for their family to grow and to watch her and Michelle's marriage grow.

Feeling the familiar body beside she put her hand down to rest on the pale skin. Stef was hurt when she felt the hand be removed. "It's good if we keep our feelings to ourselves that way we aren't trying to hide our real feelings." Michelle patted the blonde's leg. Stef huffed and slumped her shoulders.

Stef watched some of the other couples go in. She was getting more nervous than she was a couple of minutes ago. Stef watched the clock, the second hand was moving slower than what it should have been. Looking over Michelle is on her phone and had a pad of paper in front her. It's not that she was angry at her for working at a time like this. Stef needed some air before she blew up.

"Stefanie and Michelle Foster." An older white man came out with a notepad. He had white thinning hair. Glasses framed his grey eyes. Stef knew that this was a bad idea. He probably can't even hear properly, they would have to speak 2 maybe 3 times just for him to understand them. Stef and Michelle stood up to follow him.

Walking into the back, Stef went to Michelle's hand but at the last second she moved it away. Stef was stunned. Michelle wasn't even looking at her just walking beside the Dr. Once they got to the door his office Stef started to have second thoughts about it. The old man opened the door showing the ladies in.

Stef sat on the sofa with Michelle. "So ladies, as this is our first week, let's just get to talk to get to know each other. This is a comfortable space so please say whatever you would like. Before we start I do have some rules. Rule 1. There is to be accusing. This creates a negative space and won't allow us to move forward. Rule 2. Wait for the other to be done talking before you start. The final rule is the most important rule. Rule 3. Listen to one another." The women sat there in silence just listening. Stef was playing with her wedding band. The doctor went on.

"My name is Albert Parker. I have been a couple's therapist for over 30 years now. On my off time I enjoy reading and fishing. Now how about you. Tell me what you do and what you enjoy on your off time."

Michelle was happy to go first, "My name is Michelle Foster and I'm a defense lawyer. In my off time I enjoy hanging out with my family."

"Thank you Michelle, and nice to meet you." Dr. Parker extended his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Stefanie Foster, officer of the law as you can see." She pointed to her uniform. "On my off time I enjoy the time with my wife and son."

"Thank you Stefanie, and nice to meet you." Dr. Parker extended his hand to shake hers.

"Well now that I know who you are and that you both have mentally physical jobs than I can start with a light exercise than I will provide you with some homework." Both women nodded. "I want you to tell me why you fell in love with one another." Stef and Michelle turned to look at one another. "Who would like to go first?" Michelle threw her hand up, getting the nod from the older man she started talking.

"Your eyes. They were the first thing that noticed at the bar." Stef couldn't help but smile. She has never heard Michelle anything in their 6 years together.

"Your smile. When we went to the dock that night and you wore that smile all night. Especially in the moonlight." Stef placed her hand on the other women's leg. Rubbing on her circle in slow circles. The two stared at each other. Stef felt that spark in the pit of her stomach that she felt back on the dock.

"Now that you know why each other fell in love, please tell each why you feel like you need therapy." Stef felt nervous about what Michelle was going to say.

"Well throughout our relationship Stef and I have had no trouble communicating but in the past couple of months she has been having these nightmares. At first I thought she would tell me, which she usually does. She never told me. So I waited. The nightmares came and went. I would wake up to her crying and shivering. I would try to ask her but she would redirect and ask me a question. I just want use to get back to way that we use to communicate." Stef knew the rules but wanted to interject. They have never been good at communicating if it was a tough topic.

Now it was Stef's turn. She just wanted this to be over. "Whenever Michelle is on tough case or her boss is making her work harder than any other employee, which seems to be like every other month, she pulls away from me and our son. She would more time on her phone or laptop than with Brandon or me. It's just hard to keep a marriage going when she pulls away and won't take time out of her day to make a connection with Brandon." Stef stared at Michelle, if she was willing to get tough on the first day, than so was Stef.

"Well that gives us a lot to work with. I will give a journal. Each homework assignment will be written in this journal. These are private I know it's hard not to peak at what the other has written. Your homework for the week is to write the little things that the other person that you love about them. Please make your next appointment with the secretary. Thank you I will see you soon." With that the Dr. Parker stood up and as the women passed through the door, he passed them a brown book.

The ladies stood at the front desk making an appointment. It was set for next week at the same time.

"I will see you home than?" Stef asked as she and Michelle walked out to their vehicles.

"Um, actually I'm spending the night at the office. Give B a kiss for me tonight." Michelle walked to her car as Stef walked to hers. On the drive to Kamryn's house, all Stef was looking forward next week was the lunch with Lena. Know though she gets to go home and spend some much needed 1-on-1 time with Brandon.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

Lena and Stef have been texting about their lunch and how excited both of them to meet up again. Lena has a lot more questions, about the foster system and about Stef. She wants to know as much as she can about the blonde. There was a feeling of safeness or something that Lena just craved.

Feeling her phone buzz Lena grabbed it. Seeing that Stef text she tried to hide her smile.

 _Oakland has a batch of muffins and your wrap ready to go. - Stef_

Lena laughed as she thinks if she keeps eating there than she will have to be start working out. There was about half an hour before Lena got to leave. Laura hasn't bugged today, which is thankful for. Lena was behind on her work and barely had the time to do it. She had applications to vet and forms to fill out. There was so much work that Lena didn't realize the time until she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." Lena didn't even look up.

"Aren't you late for your date?" At that Lena looked at time realizing that she only had a couple of minutes to get. She disliked being late to any event.

"It's not a date, and I was just leaving." Lena stood up to grab her purse and keys. She fixed her blouse and ran her hands to smooth out her flowing pants.

"Are these done?" Laura grabbed the file folders that sat on the coffee table. Lena walked passed giving the yes. Fast walking to her car Lena prayed that the traffic was decent. Before starting the car she sent Stef a text saying that she might be a little late.

She finds Stef sitting at the same table, with the food already on the table. "I hope it's ok that I got this." Stef stood up and pulled the chair back on to allow Lena to sit.

"Yeah, it's ok. I'll spilt the bill with you."

"No worries. Oakland and I kinda have a deal." Stef took a chocolate chip muffin out of its wrapping and started to eat it. Lena grabbed her wrap. They ate their food in silence Lena remembered the weeks that she spent at the Smith's house. Having lunch on the weekend with Stef, Bill, Linda, and herself was like this. Quiet, and everyone just enjoy the food. It wasn't until their bellies were full that they sat and talked.

Taking a sip from her tea, Lena sat back and watched Stef. Her back to the window allowing the sun to light up her hair and her skin. There was no better view. If it wouldn't look creepy Lena would take a photo. Like they saw it's easier to take a photo than to stare.

"I know this is straight forward, and I have been told many times by my mother that I should just leave it alone and forget but I can't."

Stef just laughed. "Once I was able to get into the database I tried to find my birth mom. I looked up my birth certificate trying to find out where I was born. Throughout my time in the foster system I have never seen it. When I was with Sharon I didn't care because I knew that my name would be changed and it didn't matter what was on it." Stef shrugged, as Lena leaned on her elbow to stare at her.

"Well what did you find?" Lena was intrigued. "On your birth mom and on your past foster parents?"

"I didn't find anything on my birth mom. The name was a fake, apparently she went took a friend's name. I tried to find the friend to find her but I started to get too attached and I was on the cuffs of stalking to find my birth mom. I gave up at and forgot about her. Although she gave birth to me, Sharon is my real mom in all aspects. She loved me even when I was being a brat to her. She also taught me that it's ok to love and lose. It's how I got over my birth mom." Stef shrugged as she took a drink from her glass.

"Would you be able to help me find my birth mom? I use to not care about it until, um, god this embarrassing." Lena put her head down. She felt her blush grow up her neck and onto her face.

"Hey it's ok." Stef lightly placed her hand on Lena's forearm.

"Um well one of my foster parents left my folder out and I was searching through it to find my birth certificate. I found and saw my birth mom's name on it. I wrote it down and the next day at school during lab time, I googled it. I found an article and all I saw was that she was sent to jail. I didn't read on scared that I was reading my future. So I know that we are just reconnecting but I want help to find my birth mom just to know if there is any way that I can meet her." Lena has been thinking about this for a long time and doesn't want Stef to think that the only reason she agreed to meet up with her is to use her.

"Hey. It's ok wanting to understand where you come from. If you don't mind you can come down to the station at the end of your day. It won't be long maybe 20-15 minutes."

"Yes thank you Stef." Lena leaned over the table giving Stef a look at her cleavage. She felt her body being pulled into a hug. Stef half stood and half squatted, wrapping her arms around the brunette. Lena pulled back and into her chair. "After we find my mom, I will help you find yours." Lena's eyes bugged once the words left her mouth. Panic started to sink in, she's not a detective or a police officer but an educator.

"Alright." Stef said as she leaned back. "So we are going to just talk about our depressing past?" Stef lightly laughed.

"No. So how did you come out?" Lena asked.

* * *

18 year old Stef Cooper was the happiest that she has ever been. She walked home arms liked with her best friend at the time, Bridget. Stef's long blonde hair was braided thanks to Sharon was swaying behind her when she walked. Bridget had her dirty blonde hair in a bun on top of her head. "My mom is at work do you want to come over?"

"But we have homework."

Stef wrapped her arm around her waist. "So we can do it while watching the movie."

Bridget laughed. "Yeah and when has that ever worked?"

They got to the front steps of Stef's house. "Last time, we just have to make sure that our notes are open that way we can we have attempted it."

"Fine but if you tell me tomorrow that you haven't completed it I will kick your ass." Bridget pulled open the door. "First we need food." The two walked into to kitchen. Stef throw the popcorn into the microwave while Bridget found the drinks.

"You spend way too much time here to know where everything is." Stef come out of the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn, seeing Bridget putting the movie in.

"At least I knock when I come here unexpected. When you just walk right into my house eating my secret food and reading my journal." Stef laughed as Bridget jumped on the couch. They sat side-by-side shoulders barely an inch apart. Stef has seen this movie a hundred times with Sharon. Knowing it word by word, she started to feel her body tire from the day. It wasn't abnormal for the 2 to lean on each other when a movie is on. There was something about laying her head on Bridget's shoulder that makes butterflies in the pit of stomach.

Stef moved her neck so that her nose was smelling the strawberry shampoo. She moved her head so that her lips were a fraction away from the base of Bridget's neck. Stef felt a hand on her neck pushing her up. She opened her eyes to see the dark green eyes looking into hers. Stef felt this need to reach up to close the distance. Bridget's hand stayed on Stef's neck waiting for her to make the next move. A hand went into the dirty blonde hair crashing their lips together. Stef has kissed a couple guys but this was different. It was the fireworks and the lightning bolt that everyone talked about. It made her forget how to breathe and how to think.

Stef heard a gasp that neither of the girls made. Stef looked up to see Sharon standing behind the couch. Stef realized that they have changed positions, they were laying down on the couch with Bridget on top of her. Stef had here hand on Bridget's hip with one of Bridget's on the underside of her left breast.

Stef pushed the other girl off of her and to the ground. She bolted up off the couch seeing that Sharon has left. "Please I think you need to go." Bridget got up off the floor, grabbed her school stuff and left without a word.

Sharon reappeared at the couch. "Stef grab your shoes and meet me in the car." She left out the door. Stef sat there with her head down, thinking that if she ran away than Sharon wouldn't be able to reserve the adoption. Or she could go to the car and plead with Sharon. Stef enjoyed living here and Sharon is her mom, option 2 seemed the best way to go through. If she tells her that this was a one-time thing than Stef can still live here with Sharon how will still be here mom.

The walk to the car was shorter than Stef wanted it to be, she needed more time to think. Getting in Sharon had her favourite radio station playing softly in the background. Most people wouldn't take this feisty red head for a country lover, but Stef learned early on that Sharon grew up in Tennessee, moved to California when she got a job as a clerk at the courts.

Stef looked at the radio, they have been driving for 10 minutes. They have passed the courthouse which should have settled Stef's stomach but it didn't. Maybe she was planning on just dropping Stef off at the park and leaving her there. Or she could be driving her to a place where they tell that liking girls and that she should only like boys. As they kept driving Stef's mind wouldn't stop playing the worse option, which was Sharon was going to kill her and hide her.

Stef felt the car stop. Looking out the window she sees her favourite ice cream shop. "Stef how about you find a table while I get the ice cream. Do you want the waffle cone again or the bowl. I know that you were a fan of it the last time. So what will it be?"

Shocked Stef answered, "Waffle cone, please." She got out of the car and found a table in the middle. It was surrounded by others that were getting ice cream. She liked it here, if Sharon wanted to do anything there would be tons of people who would witness it and backup Stef's story. She watched Sharon walk towards her. Keeping her eyes on her the whole time just in case she was planning on leaving Stef.

"Cotton candy for my baby doll and mint for myself. Eat up before it melts." Sharon handed the colourful ice cream to Stef as well as some napkins. They eat in silence Stef couldn't keep her eyes off Sharon trying to think what she was planning. While Sharon was avoiding eye contact. They took their time eating it. At one point Stef started to see her ice cream slowly coming to an end and tried to take as many little bites without it being noticeable.

"Sharon I like like girls and if that's a problem than I guess you should just give me back." Stef got up from the table and turned towards the car. Before she could get her leg out from under the table, Sharon was up and hugging her.

"Oh baby doll. There is nothing wrong with that. Please sit." Sharon pulled the girl on to her lap and smoothed her hair. Stef felt embarrassed that she was sitting on her mom lap in public, but she felt safe. "Sweetie, you remember when the judge asked me if I was going to love and care for you." Stef nodded her head. "I adopted because you are an amazing kid and I love you. Nothing is going to change my love for you. No matter what." Sharon kissed her forehead and hugged her as tight as she could. "You will always be baby doll no matter. So what's going on in your pretty head?"

Stef coughed and laughed at the same time. "I thought you were going to through me back in the system. You know take me back to back to the courts, tell the judge that you don't want me anymore. After we passed the court house I thought that you would drop me off somewhere and leave me. Telling the judge that I ran away and that you don't want." Stef wrapped her arms the girl whispering.

"I love never do anything like that. I love you too much to give away. If you ever ran away I would spend day and night looking for you. There is nothing." Sharon pulled her back so that she could see those hazel eyes, "Nothing that would make not love you. You are my baby girl and nothing will ever change that."

Stef always thought any day before this one would be her happiest, but this is her happiest day. Having her mom accept her for who she is, is the best feeling. They went back home and Sharon talked to her about when she started to feel this and watched movies, eating junk food until Stef fell asleep with her head on Sharon's lap.

* * *

"Before I got married she would call me to say that she was going to set me up on blind dates. At one point I had to change my phone number and take myself out of the white pages because she would just give out my name to any women that crossed her path, and she thought was gay." Stef twisted her wedding band around her finger remembering those day with a smile. It was great to be married but going through therapy was not what Stef wanted. Since their last meeting she has felt Michelle pull over, spending more time at the office than at home.

"So Lena Adams how did your parents you being gay?" Stef watched Lena carefully for any signs of uncomfortable.

"Well it's not as cool as your story but after I graduated, they sat me down at the table telling me that they love me and I shouldn't stop loving someone because of their colour, age, or size, as long as they make me happy and treat me right. I didn't realize it that day but a couple days after I asked how did they know. They responded that they saw me kiss another girl and I'm glad that they did because I don't if I would have been able to just come out and say it. It's funny because my mom does the same as yours." Lena laughed.

"I don't believe that someone can match Sharon Cooper match making skills." Stef challenged her.

"My mom set me up with another teacher, who told me that I took her job at Anchor Beach. Our date was about 5 minutes she walked in finally realized who I was and threw her drink in my face. She than called her mom who called my mom to tell her that I wasn't a nice lady." Lena saw the look on Stef's face, "Oh yeah those were her exact words." Lena took a sip of water. "Take your best shot Foster."

"You think that's bad. My mom set me up with a criminal. Our first date was her first day out of jail. I never asked where my mom found her because I was scared that she was going to say outside of the jail. She asked me to pick her up, than she wouldn't stop talking about how the police was always after her. Every time she saw a cop she would stand behind me. When we made it to the restaurant she ordered the most expensive item on the menu and then made me pay for it. The worst part is that she asked me to make a stop on the way home, it was a drug deal. I was scared for my life that whole date." Stef laughed thinking back.

"That is pretty bad. I once was on a date with the clinginess person I have ever met. We were at this really nice restaurant and I had to use the restroom. She texted me saying that she was missing me. I thought it was cute until she walked in sitting of the sink in the bathroom. She told me that couldn't go another second without seeing me. I faked a sickness and left. I had to change my number and where I hang out. So that she wouldn't see me." Lena looked at Stef waiting for her response.

"That's cute too bad I have a handful of dates that I left before it even started." Stef looked at her watch. "It will have to wait until next time though. I have to be at work in an hour and pick up Brandon from daycare, drop him off at my mom's house than head to the station." Stef got up and grabbed her bag.

Lena thought, 'No wonder she is in her uniform.' "Just be careful. I want to make sure that I get another chance to top you." Lena laughed and then she realized what she said. "What I meant to say was to top your date story. Not you. Anyway I should get back to my work because I have a lot of work to do." Stef laughed as Lena tried to fix her mistake.

"I look forward to that." Stef had her bag on her shoulder and keys in her left hand. She waited for Lena to get up. They walked out of the café saying goodbye to Oakland and the staff. Stef pulled Lena into a hug. "I will text you for our next meet up date."

Lena sat in car pulling her phone out to make sure that didn't miss anything. When going through the text from Laura, Lena saw that Stef texted her.

I miss you already – Stef. Lena couldn't help but laugh.

Haha. Very funny. If you are in my office I might have to change schools – Stef. Lena knew that Stef was driving and she wouldn't be able to text her until she at the office.

Lena ended the day very happily. Going to the bed with the messages that her and Stef have sent back and forth about their worst dates. Stef included a car with no passenger seat, false teeth, and a burping war. Lena couldn't believe that Stef has had terrible times dating. Lena couldn't believe that these were really. They also texted about blind dates from either family or friends. Lena won this with a date that her best friend Kelly set her up on. The girl eat grass right from out of the ground, because it was good for her body. She was also on a green's diet, the grass was included on the menu. Stef couldn't believe that it was real. She thought that Lena made it up so that she could win.

Lena knew that it was dangerous to have feelings for Stef, but every time they talked her face would split into a huge smile. She needed to keep her distance because Stef was married and has a family. She seems happy and Lena doesn't want to break that up even if she thinks that they could have something with Stef. It will never happen though. Lena went to bed with the thoughts of her and Stef. She couldn't help it but the thoughts always came in her late at night when she was tired.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

"Alright now open your eyes, what were you thinking about Stef?" Stef took a deep breath. In her mind she was thinking about running out of office, into her car and back home. She wanted to get as far away from this whack job and his stupid exercises. But if it met that she could stop going to these she would telling him what he wanted.

"I saw a beach. The waves were crashing back and forth. The ocean was a bright blue. I walked down the beach in my bare feet."

"Good Stef. What was on the beach?" Dr. Parker took her hands. Stef looked at Michelle silently asking for her help. Trying hard not to roll her eyes Stef continued.

"I see a gun range. On the table is the first gun that I ever shot, a .45 colt. I walked towards it, until I heard the laughing of my son and wife. They are playing in the water, I walk towards the water. Feeling the coolness on my feet and legs. My son and my wife are splashing water around. They have taken my hands and we are playing in the water. The sun never sets and we never get tired." Stef took her hands away from the therapist.

"Good Stef. Now whenever feel angry I need you to go to that happy place. It needs to be that vivid and you need to be able to touch the sand and water. That way you won't say or do anything that you regret." Stef looked over at Michelle who closed her eyes again. "Michelle would you like to share what your palace is?"

Stef knew that she wasn't taking this as seriously as her wife hoped that she would. In Stef's defense it was hard to do exercises that were pointless. Stef has tried to get Michelle to stop their therapy a couple a days ago. She felt like he kept bring up more problems than what they had. She also felt that he was taking Michelle's side over Stef's on more arguments and discussions.

"Well I see our house. But it's different. The walls are covered in our life moments. Starting with our date and finishes with our marriage. At the end of the hall there is a couple of doors. The first one leads to our bedroom. It has empty walls just waiting to be filled. The next door is our son's room. Those walls are somewhat filled. Outside in our backyard there is a screen and movie seats. I can take a seat and watch any of the memories on the wall. I just have to think about it and it appears on the screen." Dr. Parker wrote down words on his note. Stef thought maybe the summary of their palaces.

"Very good Michelle. You have an amazing palace. The ability to recall any moment makes yours very strong. Now for homework, I want you to go to your palace. Write down what you felt when you used it. If there is a disagreement, remember to go to your palace it will help you calm down. Michelle would you mind if I talk to Stef alone." Michelle nodded got up and squeezed Stef's hand.

"I will see later tonight after your shift?" Stef nodded. She was worried that she said something wrong. Once the door closed Stef leaned back on the couch with her arms crossed. Dr. Parker was walking around his office looking for something in the far corner.

"Stef did you ever go to counselling after you got out of the system." He turned back with a child's toy. Stef couldn't help but laugh. "Please take this seriously Stef. I know that you don't care for the couple's therapy but this is now about you." He sat down in his chair.

"Yes I went to counselling after I was out of the system if you must know. My mom said that it would help work through everything. Although I was never physically hurt my mom still thought that I was mentally suppressed."

"Stef do you know what this is?" He handed her the toy.

Stef reached out for the toy. "Yes this is a doll. Please tell me what this has to do with anything." Stef looked at the doll in her hand.

"Please Stef describe it to me. What is it? What is it wearing? How does hold this make you feel?" Stef rolled her as the Dr. talked.

"Why you can't you see?"

"Stef what do you see?"

Stef huffed annoyed. She just wants to get out of the office. "Fine. I see Minnie Mouse. She is wearing her pink and polka dot dress." Looking at the doll trying hard to feel anything, "I feel like a kid that didn't have the chance to have a good childhood." Stef said sarcastically. She knows that she should try but it's hard when she doesn't want to do it.

"Stef I understand that you may not want to do it, but it will help with you being able to open up. Why is it that you cover your feelings with sarcasm or jokes?" Stef shrugged. She was going to talk but her phone went off.

"I'm sorry I need to take this." Stef walked out of the office. Click the answer button, she heard the voice that she has heard in dreams and nightmares. "Thank you Lena, I owe you one."

"Wait did I call you at a bad time? I'm so sorry. I will text you next time. The reason I am calling is because I'm going to be leaving the school soon. I just want to make sure that we are still on for tonight."

"Yeah no worries about it Lena it was nothing serious. Yes we are still I'm just about to head down to the station. If you get there before just say that you have an appointment with me and someone should bring you to my desk. I will see you. Bye Lena." Hearing the bye back Stef had a huge smile on her face, she tried to make her face serious but it just wasn't happening.

Walking back into the office, "I'm sorry Dr. Parker but there is an emergency at work. I have to leave. I will see you next time. Goodbye Doctor." Stef walked right back out not waiting for the goodbye.

She has never been happy with these afternoon or night shifts. It meant less time with Brandon and coming home to a quiet house. Looking at the time on the radio, it says 3:330pm. That gives Stef enough time to get dress, and pack somewhat of a lunch.

Rushing into the house, Stef stopped at the photos on the wall. It was weird because in Michelle's palace she said that there are photos in their bedroom. Looking around there are photos hanging around the wall. If it was the house, it was strange that she would put frames on the wall when there was none. The only photo was of their marriage. It sat on top of the dresser. Michelle always said that she didn't like photos hanging on their bedroom walls, made it look like people were watching her.

Stef just thought that maybe it was different, like how her beach had a gun range on it. Which if Stef was really thinking that wouldn't be her palace. She never likes shooting her gun, it's not a happy thought. Her real palace would be filled with laughter. She always wanted more kids but work and life gotten in the way. They haven't been able to have a discussion about whether or not they will have another one. The water would have kids and their kids in it. The beach would have a blanket with toys, and a cooler with drinks. Stef would be laying on the blanket reading a book of some sort. The sand would be tickling her feet as she stretched out. This was Stef's real palace and she knows that if this place did exist she would fly there in matter of second's somedays.

Stef quickly changed into her uniform and unlocking the safe to get her gun out. Taking the stairs two at a time she stepped into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she saw that there weren't many choices. Taking her lunch bag out of the cupboard she packs the leftover chicken and a handful of snack food for herself and Mike. They have detail watch tonight so it is going to get boring and knowing Mike he will want to eat every hour. Stef also packed a book on top of her lunch.

Double checking to make sure that she has everything Stef locks the door and starts heading to the station. Before she can pull out of the driveway she gets a text from Michelle.

 _I know that I said that I wouldn't be late but we are so close to find the solution. I'm staying late. Don't worry I dropped B off at your mom's house. He still has clothes over there from the last time that he was there. I might see you early in morning_. - Michelle

Stef couldn't believe that she was doing it again. It has been the 5 day in a row that she has slept at the office. Stef just hoped that after this case they would be able to reconnect again. The drive to the station was normal, expect Stef was actually looking forward to this shift. Not that she doesn't mind them every once in a blue but getting to help Lena was the reason why a smile was plastered on her face.

Stef pulled into the same spot, walked in the same way, and greeted pretty much the same people. Walking past the doors that separate the bullpen from the front, she is stopped.

"Stef there is a lady that called for you by name. I put her at your desk." The man said.

"Thank you Rick. Also say hello to Jeremy for me. We will have to have a playdate sometime. Brandon has been asking when JT will be coming over again."

"I will. Trust me JT has been saying the same thing. He can't wait to show Brandon his new dump truck. Have a good shift Stef. I will have Jeremy call you." Stef waved goodbye as she pushed the door open.

The bullpen was quiet you had officers leaving to go home and officers just starting their shift. Stef smiles as she sees Lena, who stands out. She is wearing a white shirt tucked into her black pants, that look like they are painted on her legs, this is finished off with a blush coloured jacket and a simple white necklace.

"Hey strange. What did you get dragged in here for?" Stef sat down behind her desk. Lena looked up from the photo of Brandon and Stef at the beach.

"Well I tried to the officer that I wasn't doing anything illegal. I was just trying to get to see this amazing women and I guess I was just a little too excited." Lena smiled as she enjoyed this type of sense of humor that Stef brought out of her.

"No women is worth getting a speeding ticket." Stef winked. Like she knew what Lena was trying to say without saying it.

"Yes Officer Foster I understand that I will go the speed limit next time." Lena lightly laughed as Stef wrote on a scrape piece of paper. Looking down at it she sees a terrible drawing of a car speeding. "Remind me to never invite to Pictionary night." Lena laughed.

"I never did do well in arts class. The only thing I remember how to do is draw a decent box with the shadow on it." Stef tried to take the paper to throw it out but Lena folded it so not to destroy the photo and put it in her purse. "So Lena are you ready to find your mom?"

Lena took a second to answer, thinking about if she really is ready. "I'm ready." Stef started typing on the computer.

"What's your birth mom's name?" Stef pulled up the database. If she has done anything illegal, like a parking ticket, Stef would be able to find her.

"Um it's Ruth Davis" Lena felt anxiety starting to raise up. She started shake her leg to calm her down. Stef saw Lena's bouncing leg and her face was riddled with anxiety. Stef got finished typing waiting for the computer to comb through the database.

"Hey. It's ok. We are going to find her. If we can't through the database than I will find the case that got you taken out and I can start asking people that use to know her. I promise you that we will find her." There was a beep signaling that the database has been searched through. Scrolling to the date closest to Lena's birth Stef starts there.

"Alright so it says that this Ruth Davis was arrested for murder. There is no report of a child found. So we can take this one off." Going up to the next one she finds that this one didn't have a child either. The next one was a further away from her birth date. "Hm well this Ruth Davis was 19 when she was arrested. It was for drinking and driving. How old was your mom?"

"Well I know from the article that she was around her thirties. I think it said that I was only a couple years old. So can we near it down to people in their late 20s early 30s?" Lena didn't really have hope of finding her birth mom, but there was something about Stef being behind the desk and have a calm look on her face every time she would open a new report.

After some clicking and finding ones were likely charges and had a kid. Stef might have found the one that she was looking for, "Here we go I think this is your mom. She was arrested at a brothel. She was charged with drug dealing, possession of drugs, endangerment of a child, and prostitution." Scrolling through the report Stef tried to scan for the word baby or child. Finding the CPS report linked, Stef smiles. "This is it we found her."

She printed out the two reports so that Lena could choose when she was ready to read them. Stef stapled the pieces of paper together. "Are you ready to see what she looked like?" Stef pulled Lena's attention away from the papers in her hand. Lena just nodded her head. Stef pulled up the photo from when she entered the prison system.

Lena gasped. The looked pretty much like twins. The women on the screen had curly hair like Lena. They had the same high and pronounced cheek bones. Their eyes were the same shade of brown as well as the same shape. Lena touched her nose and then her lips. That was the only feature that was different, those must be from her birth father. Her skin was lighter than her mom's which Lena guess that her father is also lighter.

Stef couldn't stop looking at Lena. Yes she noticed that the women on the computer screen was pretty but there was something about Lena that made Stef want to just look at her all day. She knows that she's married but there is no harm in looking. Well that's what she tells herself. "I can print a photo off if you would like."

"No. Thank you though. Is she still in the prison or alive for that matter." Lena thought that if she was charged for having drugs than it must mean that she was doing them. She looked towards Stef, not knowing what answer she wanted.

Stef nodded her head and got to work. "She is still alive and she has been moved from Otay Mesa Detention Center to the Richard J Donovan Correctional Facility. It seems that she has been spending a lot of time at the correctional facility, going in and out. If you would like to meet her we can talk about that option." Lena sat there frozen. She doesn't know if she wants to meet her. Lena has thought of her birth mom as this evil person that screwed up her life. But now seeing the photo of her mom, Lena was starting to think that she wants to.

"Let's say hypothetically that I do want to see her. Not that I want just in a world that I do, what would we have to do." Lena thought about calling her parents to tell them that she wanted to go and see her birth mom.

"Well first I would have to call to see if she would like to see you. If she says yes than all you have to do is go in and they will call her to the visitors' room. Oh, before you enter the room you will have sign a couple of papers. They just say that you understand that you are visiting an inmate and that you will follow the rules. They might pat you down and check you just make sure that you aren't carrying anything illegal. Just make sure that you don't bring anything valuable in." Lena nodded.

"Stef. This is all hypothetically. I don't even know if I want to see her. What if she is different or what if she doesn't want to see me. She could hate me because maybe I was the one that caused her to end up in jail. There are so many possibilities that maybe I shouldn't go and I should leave this alone." Lena grabbed her stuff. "Thank you Stef."

Stef got up to hug Lena. "Lena I think if you don't see her than you will wonder what if. Think about it more before making your final decision." Lena released her bidding her a goodbye.

Stef sat back down at her desk, the computer screen still had the photo of Lena's birth mom up. She wanted to feel happy that Lena was able to find her birth mom but there was still that envious feeling that she got. All she wanted was to know where she came from. Typing her name into the CPS database, Stef clicks on the file that she has opened more often now a days. Reading the same sentences over and over waiting for something new to pop out.

"So who is that?" Mike asked taking the seat that Lena was in. Stef closed the window hearing Mike's voice.

"It was just someone asking for help." Stef shrugged her shoulders grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Stef hated it when Mike drove. "Next time we stop I'm driving." Stef shrank down in the passenger seat, pressing her foot down every time she thinks that Mike should be slowing down. "MIKE!" Stef screamed as he was speeding through a yellow light turning red. "That was a red light." Stef huffed she grabbed onto the handle.

"It was yellow." Mike rolled his eye as he pressed on the brakes a little too hard. "You need to calm down. I'm a great driver." Stef crossed her arms. "Look we are here."

They sat in the black car, waiting for anything to happen. Stef had laugh, these drug dealers were using an abandoned building. "Seriously could they not pick a more obvious location? It's like they want to be caught." Stef said. Pulling the camera out as she and Mike waited.

"So what was that girl doing at your desk?" Mike said as he was unwrapping his food. These stake outs always involved a lot of eating and talking.

"I told you she was a friend that I was helping out. That is it." Mike didn't say anything but continued to eat.

They sat for another 5 minutes. "Yeah, friends don't hug like that. A friend hug is like a couple of seconds long. And she had her hands wrapped around her neck." Mike put his food down grabbing Stef's arm. "That isn't your side chick is it? Are you cheating on Michelle? Stef you have to tell." Stef almost laughed that Mike would think that about Stef.

"No I'm not cheating on Michelle. I love her. Lena, is a friend. I was helping her find her birth mom. We kinda grew up in the foster system together. I would see her at a couple of houses and we reconnected when I went to Anchor Beach, she was the assistant principle that was giving me the tour. She wanted to meet and so we met up to talk about what we have since the foster system. She told me that she wanted to find her birth mom so I helped. The reason why she gave that kind of hug was probably because it's emotional to find the person that you have been searching for your whole life." Stef turned towards the window wanting to be down with this conversation.

Before Mike to say another, he saw a girl walk up to the door. "Hey right there." He pointed to the door. "It looks like she could be here for the drop off."

The women walked in and it took over an hour to walk back out. Stef took a couple of photos waiting to see if they could see anything. Stef had her hand on the door waiting. The women had pulled out a cell phone. Stef saw that all she had was papers. "It's just papers."

"Alright well it's an hour pass the drop so let's head to the other spots. What's the next one about?"

"It's at the dock. There have been some kids' breaking and entering into some of the shipments. Stealing some of the goods." Buckling into the driver seat, Stef started out on the street to the next location.

* * *

Stef was on her way home when she pulled into a parking lot of a strip mall. Pulling her vehicle around towards her mother house. Stef smiled when she saw the blue house with the patch of flowers covering the bottom of the front house.

Pulling her vehicle behind her mom's, Stef opens the door to the feeling of the warmth and the smell of something cooking. "Mom." Stef called out softly.

"Hey baby doll. What are you doing here?" Sharon asked when she was came out of the living room.

"I didn't want to go home to an empty house. What are you even doing up at this time?" Stef asked as she pulled her mom into a hug.

"I was just finishing cleaning." Sharon wrapped her hands around her daughter. "I know the feeling. You know when you were away I would hate coming home. But I would count the days until you came home. I missed your laugh the most. It would echo around the empty house and I would try to hold it. That's why when you where I would try to hear that laugh. Baby doll, if there is something that you want to talk about I'm here."

"I want to find my birth mom. I just want to know where I came from. Like what if my birth parents had hereditary diseases and I don't know about it. What if they were serial killers? I could have a murder as my birth mom or dad. I hate not knowing. I have looked at my file and tried to find my birth mom but the church said that they don't who dropped me off." Stef sighed into her mom's shoulder.

"Come on let's get you some sleep before the crazy monster boy wakes up." Stef found her extra clothing and climbed into the spare bed. Her dreams started off of her birth parents and soon changed to Lena. It was one of the best night sleeps that she was ever had. Never once did Michelle cross her mind in her dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters. Next chapter is going to be a season jump.**

* * *

Lena was glad that it was the last week before school ended. Stef has gotten more night shifts due to the case that she is on. Sitting on the couch in her office Lena propped her feet up. 'Another long day.' She hated these days, it was filled with parents coming in at the last day to register their kids. She threw her hand back on the couch and her arm over her eyes.

She was awoken from her nap by someone moving her feet. "No!" Lena whined.

"Lena we need to talk." Pulling the arm off her eyes Lena saw the women that was draped in her legs.

"Good evening to you Laura. Oh what do I owe this pleasure to?" Lena sat up a little more.

"First of all I want you to be the first one to know that next year I'm moving. I got offered a job last year and it is on the east coast. It means that the VP job is pretty much yours. I mean you technically do the boring parts of my job. I have but in a great word with the board and of course with Karina. Don't worry she likes you so there is no way that you won't get it." Lena was up and had her feet under her body.

"Ok. Well, um, I'm going to miss you." Lena hugged her. They sat on the couch just holding each other.

"Even with this sad shit." Laura pulled back wiping some tears away. "I'm going to miss tell you about my shitty dates. I hate saying this but I'm going to hate going on shitty dates here. At least there will be crappy men in Ohio."

"Even when you leave I need you to call me so we can talk about our dates. So how did this last one good?" Laura grabbed Lena's arm.

"Oh my gosh. It was terrible. They should make a movie about our dating lives. It would make single people feel happy about themselves." Lena rolled her eyes. "He wasn't any sort of gentlemen. First he told me to wear something hot. Which I didn't know what to wear. So I wore these really tight pants matched with my sexy v-line top. You know the purple one that dips down just below my cleavage. I was waiting for him to pick me up. He called me 5 minutes before telling me that he can't pick me up that I have to drive myself to the place. I asked where I was to meet him, he said the Boomers! San Diego. I'm 30 why do I want to go to the arcade. I got in and there was kids running around. I'm in my fuck-me heels and pretty much letting my boobs hang out to kids."

"No! What idiot would take someone to an arcade! What else happened?" Lena has perked up, she has always loved having the debate of who had the crappier date. Lena started to think that she hadn't had a date since she met Stef.

"We spent an hour there. He played 1 game. Trying to best his high score. I ate over-priced crap food and drank water with a lemon. I'm pretty sure the lemon was deep fried. Anyways we were about to leave when a kid beat his score. He spent the next 30 minutes trying to beat the 10 year old kid score. It was embarrassing. After he beat it by one point we went back to his mom's place and had sex."

Lena's mouth stayed open. "Why would you have sex with him?"

"Because Lena I don't wear my heels and not have sex." Laura rolled her eyes.

"So how was it?" Lena asked. She has never had sex with a men, the closest was letting him touch her breast. But it amuses her to hear her friend talk about it.

"It was not mind blowing but at least I got off." Laura shrugged. "His mom came down afterwards and gave us a plate full of food. Of course I didn't take any. I just went to McD's afterwards to eat my guilt in nuggets."

"So what dates do you have lined up before you leave?"

"Oh no dates. I have lined up men that were great in bed for a one night stand before I leave. I will call you about it when I land." Laura got up patting Lena's leg. "So what about your dates? How come you haven't told me about them?"

Lena shrugged and walked to her desk to pack her bag. "I haven't told you because there haven't been any dates. I have been too busy with school and with Stef. I mean I'm not with her because she is married but I am hanging out her more often. She helped me find my birth mom and get a meeting with her."

"Sure. So you won't date until what you find someone like her or close enough to her? Lena you can't wait for something that you may never get. You need to date. Should I connect Jenna and Kelly? Have you talked to them?"

"I don't want to talk to them. They keep trying to get me back with Jana. It doesn't help that Kelly works with her on the marketing team, but now she is telling Kelly instead of me that she wants to get back together. I can't put myself back into that situation." Lena put her bag on her desk.

"That gives you even more the reason to go on a date. To forget about that girl." Laura got up from the couch. She pulled Lena into a hug. "I wish I was gay so that I could date you. Too bad I dicks too much."

Lena couldn't help but laugh. This is the reason why she and Laura made such a great team. "I have to Stef and I meeting my birth mom tomorrow and I still haven't called my parents about it." Lena sighed packing the rest of her work into her bag.

"Alright well good night. I will tell you about movie theater guy." Lena and Laura walked out of her officer with their arms linked to their cars.

* * *

Lena pulled out the folder that has been sitting in her desk drawer. Opening it the photo of her mom. It stared at her. "Fine you win."

She grabbed her phone. Hearing the first and second ring, Lena stopped pacing. 'Maybe they weren't home. That would be good.' Lena thought.

"Good evening Lena. Not that I don't love your calls but it's late and I want to make sure that you are getting enough sleep dear." On the other line Stuart is in the kitchen with Dana cleaning up from their dinner. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well you know how I reconnected with Stef, the girl from the system, well she is a police officer and I kinda asked her if she could help me find my birth mom." Before Lena could continue her mother was on the phone.

"Why do you want to visit her? She was a terrible person and for that we got the greatest gift in life, you. There is a reason why she got arrested." Dana looked at Stuart for help on this subject.

"Sweetie, you said after you found out what she was that you didn't want to talk to her or find her. What's with the sudden interest?" Dana gave him a look. What Lena didn't know was that her parents have already talk to her birth mom. With Dana being a lawyer it wasn't hard to track her down. They had a private meeting with her after they adopted Lena. The Adams couple didn't want Ruth to be left out of her daughter's life. They even agreed that when Lena turned 18 years old that she would be able, on her own choice of course, to see Ruth. It was a week before Lena's 18th when the phone rang. Ruth called to let the Adams that she no longer wished to speak or see Lena. That was her final decision. The Adams respected her and never told Lena about that meeting, not wanting to make angry or sad that her mother wouldn't want to see her.

"I want to know what she is like. She can maybe help me fill in the blanks and I just really want to see my birth mom. Stef was able to find a photo of her and I look so much like her. We have the same high cheek bones and smile. It's like looking into a mirror. Stef has told me that we are going this weekend when she and I were both off. We are just waiting for Ruth to give us the time. Than we are all sent to go. What should I wear? I mean I'm going to jail so I shouldn't dress up too much but this is the first time that I will meet and remember her." Lena rambled on while her mother and father were looking at each other worried.

"Lena, sweetie I think that you should wear for a dress top and some nice jeans." Stuart said while Dana walked out of the room. "Listen Lena we have to say goodnight. Please just don't put all your eggs into the basket."

Bidding goodnight to her parents, she grabs her phone and heads for bed.

 _Have you heard from Ruth or the prison?_ – Lena

 _Yes she wants to meet you tomorrow at 10am. I can meet you at your place around 8-9am. I just have to double check that Michelle will be home._ – Stef

 _Alright can't wait! Good night Stef_. – Lena

With that she held her head on the pillow and dreamed of what her mother would say to her. She also went through a mental of what to say to her mom.

* * *

Lena stood outside in the lobby of her apartment complex waiting for Stef. A black SUV pulled up. Seeing Stef walked out Lena smiled. Lena laughed lightly as Stef opened the door for her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome I get a lot of practice open other the door as a police officer." Stef winked as she closed the door once Lena was in.

"Well I'm glad to know what the police really do." Stef put her seatbelt on, thinking of something catchy to say when a small voice from the back spoke.

"My mommy is hero!" Lena's eye bugged at the realization of someone else. She turned in her seat to find the cutest little boy sitting in a car seat. His brown hair was combed and parted down the middle. He wore a dinosaur t-shirt and green shorts. This little boy had a dinosaur toy beside him and a gift bag at his feet.

"Hello" Lena waved.

"I'm sorry Lena this Brandon. Brandon this is Lena Adams she will be one office staff at your new school." Stef waited for Brandon to wave back her. Turning the SUV on Stef looked over at Lena. "Sorry Michelle was supposed to take him to this party but she is out of town for this case. His friend lives pretty close to here so I was just going to drop him off. Than we can go and see your mom." Stef smiled waiting for a response.

"It's ok Stef. So is it a dinosaur theme party?" Stef laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It seems that JT is in love with dinosaurs so he needs a party about." Lena laughed thinking of Stef trying to set up a birthday party about dinosaurs.

"Mom. Are we there yet?" Brandon kicked his leg being restless in his car seat. Lena couldn't help but soak this in. It was adorable and she tried to hide her smile but it was useless.

"Yeah bud, just have to turn into the driveway." Stef turned the wheel halfway. "Oh no B the wheel is stuck. I can't turn it anymore." Stef looked at the mirrors to double check that no one was coming.

"Come on use your arms." Brandon mimicked the movement of turning the wheel. "Like this mom!"

Stef laughed as she turned the wheel into Rick and Jeremy's driveway. "I'm just going to quickly run in say some hellos and then we are going to head out. It's just Rick and his husband, as the party doesn't start until noon." Lena nodded to show that she understood.

Unbuckling Brandon from his car seat, she took Brandon's hand and Lena saw them walk up to the door. She looked back to see that the dinosaur that Brandon had was laid beside his car seat. Reaching back and taking off her seatbelt she walks to the house with the toy in her hand and her phone in the other. She was stuck on choosing between knocking on the door or texting Stef.

"Well I'm already here." Lena knocked on the door. A man with a buzz cut, plain black t-shirt and basketball shorts opened the door.

"Hello can I help you?" He leaned on the door jam. Yawning lightly into his hand.

"I'm, um, looking for um Stef Foster. She is dropping off her son Brandon and he just left his dinosaur in the vehicle and I just thought that he would like it." Lena hoped her voice didn't sound as weak as she thought. Seeing the long curly blonde hair behind the men, she smiled.

"Alright so I have an extra pair of clothes in the bag just case he spills, although he usually isn't that bad with solid food. Let's see what else, oh if I'm not back before 2 and he is feeling tired you can just put him on the couch and he will go out." Stef backed right into Jeremy. "Oh sorry J didn't see you there." Turning around she comes face to face with Lena. "Oh Lena."

"Sorry I just saw Brandon's dinosaur toy in the back and thought that he would like it. I mean if not than sorry." She held the toy out not knowing what to do with it.

"Thank you so much, he would have had a melt down without this." Stef took the toy from Lena. Stef turned to walk back into the house.

"MOM!" Stef heard the boy's high pitch scream. Stef didn't answer just went towards her son.

"Um well I'm just going to go back." Lena threw her thumb over her shoulder pointing to the SUV. "Well nice meeting." She said as she back away from the door.

Seeing Stef hug Jeremy she opened the driver door and started the vehicle. "Jeremy is a really great guy it just take time to get to know him." Stef said as she rolled up to a stop sign.

"I understand. I have friend exactly like that. She gives you a cold shoulder until you connect with her, but when you do it's hard to get her to stop talking." Lena lightly laughed. She just likes how light it can be.

They sat in silence with the radio playing softly in the background. She sees the gates of the prison and starts to get nervous. Thinking if this was the right choice or if this was going to end in heartbreak.

Stef could sense that Lena was off, she looked over to see Lena fiddling with her hands and bouncing her leg. "It's going to be fine. If she didn't want to talk to you why would she agree to meet with you?"

Lena's movements stopped when Stef talked. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, "Your right." Watching the gates close behind the vehicle Lena knew that there was no way to change her mind now.

The inside of the jail was a lot more depressing than the outside, which Lena thought was hard to match. "Purse and wallet up here please." The man behind the counter said. Lena followed Stef into the visitor's room.

"I can wait outside until you're done, if you want me to. I don't want to be intruding on the visit with your mom." Stef stood as Lena sat on the chair.

"No I want you to be here. What if something happens?" Lena grabbed another chair pulling it beside her. "Please sit."

"Alright." The blonde cop took the seat beside Lena. They didn't talk just waited and watch all the other guest visit their loved ones. "Lena." Stef nodded her head towards the door that separates the jail from the outside world.

There Lena saw her birth mom. She was in the blue jumpsuit and had her hair tied on top of her head like Lena's. Lena stood up as she saw most of the visitors meeting someone beyond the wall. "Hi." She said once the women stood in front of her.

"Lena?" The women had tears already in her eyes. The two women stared at each other not knowing what to do. Ruth looked a little on the thin side, with her arms raised being able to feel the warmth of Lena's cheek. Lena pulled the women into her arms.

"Hi mom." The words sounded so foreign to other women. They stood there until the guard came over.

"Alright that's enough. Take a seat." The two separated, and took their seats.

Lena couldn't stop the tears that slid down her face or the smile on her face. It wasn't how she pictured meeting her mom but this was better than never meeting her. Lena and her mom just sat there waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Lena my love." The women wiped her tear stained eyes on her jumpsuit. "I want you that this is the last time that you can see. I only agreed to this because I needed to know that you were ok. When I met your parents they said that you were amazing and a beautiful little girl. Now that I know I can be at peace with myself." The women took her daughters hand in hers and squeezed them. "The last time that your parents were here they have adopted you. I can't believe that you are so old and beautiful." She laid her hands on the table. "I want to know what you have been since the adoption."

Stef looked over at the women beside her. She could see the disappointment written on her face, even if she tried to cover it with a smile. She knew from when they were at the second house. Lena got disappointed when she wouldn't get the grade that she wanted. She would always hide it with a smile but Stef could tell that she was sad.

"Well, um, I work as an assistant vice principle at a chartered school. But I'm up for the vice principle position. After I was adopted I went to university and got my bachelor's and master's in child psychology. I got a teaching job at the chartered school and a couple years later I was the assistant VP." Lena looked to her mom for the approving look.

"Lena I am so proud of you! What about a family do you and your partner have a child together?" The older women had a smile on her face.

Lena laughed, "No. This isn't my partner." Stef looked out of stores here.

"Well why does she have a wedding band on?" Ruth looked confused and worried.

"I am Stef. I'm not married to Lena but to someone else. Lena and I spent years in the foster care together and we just recently reconnected. I helped her find you and set up this meeting." Stef said nervously.

"Thank for getting me to meet with her." Ruth softly said. "I don't think that I would be able to see her without you. So thank you." Knowing that her time is up she stands waiting for the guard to escort her back. Lena pulled Ruth into a goodbye hug. "Lena. It was great to see you all grown up, now go and live your life." Ruth whispered the last part, "She is beautiful." Nodding her head towards where Stef was sitting. The blonde had left as she didn't want to intrude on such a private moment.

"I will." Lena felt the hot tears run down her face as she said farewell to her mom.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

Lightly combing her fingers through the thick brown Stef smiled. She felt the body lean back into her. Placing a kiss on the forehead she wrapped her hands around the waist. "I love you." Feeling the body turn she sees her wife's face.

"I love you too. I'm so glad that the trail is over and now I get to spend some time you." Michelle buried her head in Stef's neck. Their silence was interrupted by a cell phone.

"No. They can leave a message." Stef held her wife closer.

"Babe it might be the office or your mom." Michelle untangled herself from blonde women's arms.

"Fine." Stef sat back against the headboard. The house was quiet, Brandon was at her mom's house so that Michelle and Stef could have the weekend to themselves. Hearing the one side of the conversation Stef knew that something was up.

Michelle rolled back onto Stef's lap. Placing her head in the crook the blonde's neck. "I must have forgotten to put the closing remarks in the folder because Brittany just called saying that she can't find it. I'm sorry babe but it will only take me a couple hours. How about you run that bath and when I get back we can put a movie on and have movie night downstairs." She pulled back and placed a kiss on blonde's forehead and got dressed.

Stef heard the front door close. Getting out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, turning the water on sliding her body into the warm bath. Stef couldn't help but feel hurt by Michelle going into work even though they always have the weekend by themselves.

Knowing that she couldn't relax when her mind was racing. Stef climbed out of the still warm bath, dressed in sweatpants and her baseball jersey. Stef set herself up at the TV, turning it on she puts on some TV film that is playing.

Halfway through the movie she is still unable to rewind. Stef walks back up to her bed to find her phone. She sees a text Michelle saying that she won't be home for another hour and a text from her mom saying that Brandon is fine and asleep.

She just holds the phone in her hand thinking about whether to text Michelle or to just leave it. Stef feels it buzz in her hands. Looking down hoping to see Michelle texting her that she on her way home, Stef's face falls and then split into a smile within seconds.

 _Are you up? – Lena._

Stef walked downstairs. Once her feet hit in the bottom she sends Lena a text.

 _Yup, I'm home waiting for Michelle to come home and Brandon is at my mom's._ Stef backspaced the first part.

 _Yes. I'm home alone as Brandon as it my mom's – Stef._

 _What are you up to? – Lena_

 _Nothing. I was watching a TV movie and now I'm texting you. What about you? – Stef_

 _Walking on my furniture naked. – Lena_

Stef chocked on her water. She could imagine Lena walking around, the problem is that she shouldn't be thinking about a friend like that.

 _You're bluffing! – Stef_

 _Alright fine, you got me. I was filling out grants and I was walking around my living room trying to find the right words. – Lena_

She felt this feeling in her gut that she should text Michelle saying that she got her message, but she has enjoyed texting Lena. There is this lightness in their conversations that she hasn't had in a while. She keeps trying to remember if she and Michelle ever talked like this.

 _You still haven't told me about this no passenger date. – Lena._ Stef laughed. She has forgotten about that conversation, they still have yet to pick a winner for worst date.

 _I'll call you it's easier describe over the phone than in text form. – Stef._ Going to her contacts she calls Lena's mobile.

"Hey" Lena's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi. You ready to hear the worst date ever." Stef laid back, she had the throw pillow behind her head and the afghan wrap around her body.

"It may be terrible but, there is no way that you have had the worst date. You still haven't heard mind." Lena chuckled.

"Oh alright well Lena Adams get ready to cringe." Stef cringed herself just thinking about it. "It was about the 5th girl that I dated. She was in college and I was in the academy. Her name was Lori, she wanted to be a mechanics. Well she had this old and broken down car. When I mean broken the paint was falling off, the door handles didn't open from the outside so the window was always kept open enough for her hand to open it. She opened the door from her side. I went to go sit down to find that there was a lawn chair. There wasn't even a seatbelt. The only good thing was that she welded the chair into the floor of the car. I think she told me that she was taking it apart and fixing it."

"Isn't that a little unsafe? What if something happened?" Lena asked once Stef took a breath in her story.

"It was all types of unsafe. I was scared every time she stopped. We went to this burger place which sold the worst burger. I'm still surprised that I didn't get food poisoning or died from it. The food was cold and it didn't look cooked all the way through."

"Was that the end of your date?" Lena intrigued. She hasn't heard any type of date like this.

"No. I was in it for the full experience. I thought this was going to be a good story to tell people." Stef pulled the afghan tighter around her.

"Well you're not wrong. So what happened next?" Lena closed her laptop knowing that she won't be getting anymore work done.

"Well after I eat the worst fast food in my life, oh which I had to pay for because she used her money to weld the lawn chair in." Stef heard Lena chuckling. "Oh yeah that food cost me $30. After that dinner, I think we were head to the movies or something and her car broke down. Right in the middle of the road. She told me that she needed to stay in case someone stole it too all my courage not to say that no one would steal that piece of junk. I think the only valuable thing in that car was the lawn chair."

"I sat in the cold car while she was outside talking to a mechanic about getting it towed. It took over an hour for this guy to come. I was freezing by the way. I wore a deep blue v-cut top with a light blue flannel matched with skin tight jeans. It was one of those nights were the wind was chilling to the bone. We went to her house and she asked me if I wanted to continue it to the bedroom. I called a cab that second." Stef finished her story.

"I'm not usually a competitive person but I thought that I would have won this. Maybe in the next couple of months I will come across a crazy girl. That could rival that date." Lena chuckled. Stef realized that she couldn't picture Lena with someone. She liked thinking about Lena being with no one. It was selfish of her to not want Lena to be happy but there was this feeling in her gut that she couldn't get rid of when she thought of Lena holding hands or kissing someone.

"Well I can't wait for a date that could top this one." Stef stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. Pulling the phone back she sees that it's 1am. They have been talking for over an hour. "Lena if you are tired it's ok to tell me."

"I'm fine Stef tomorrow is the weekend and I have nothing better to do than complete the work that didn't do tonight. So I don't mind." There was a moment of silence before Lena spoke again. "I'm just hope that I'm not keeping you up."

Stef thought for a moment that she should say that she is waiting for Michelle but she closed her mouth. "Um nope. I'm just glad that I have someone to talk to."

"So how is Brandon enjoying his last summer before school?" Lena asked as she rubs her eyes trying not to sleep.

"He is excited and nervous. I mean he is going to same school as a couple of friends at his daycare. But he is worried about talking to new people and going into a new environment." Stef smiled as she thought about Brandon a couple days ago. He was running around with his backpack and pretending to be in school.

"If you want you can come by the school on the weekdays. I can walk him through the school, that way it won't be so scary for him. I can set something up for around lunch time on Tuesday, if you and Brandon would like?"

"I'll ask but I'm pretty sure he will say yes. Maybe I'll use as practice that way when I drop him I won't a blubbing mess." Stef lightly laughed.

That night they stayed up until 2am talking about what has been going on for the last couple of weeks since they haven't been able to meet up. They set a date for Tuesday and just fell asleep with the phones by their head.

* * *

Stef woke up, feeling the sun on her face. She stretched her body out, her right arm was thrown to the right side of the bed feeling around for her wife's body. Turning to lay on her side she saw the way that the sun light hit off her wife's pale face, showing the light freckles. Stef lightly ran a finger on her nose where most of the freckles laid. Stef pulled her wife into her arms.

"Good morning sweetie." Stef laid a kiss on Michelle's forehead. Feeling the brunette move in her arms she just pulled her tighter. She could hear the mumbles of her wife's voice vibrating off her skin.

"Babe can you go brew some coffee please. I just want a couple more minutes of sleep." Michelle asked rolling her face into the pillow.

"Alright. I have to get B ready anyways." Stef laid a light kiss to Michelle's cheek and nuzzled her nose into her neck. Hearing a door open Stef realized that Brandon must already be up.

Stef saw the open bedroom door. 'He either went to the bathroom or to the playroom.' Stef thought. She went to the playroom seeing it empty she knocked on the bathroom door. "B buddy are you in there?" Waiting a couple of seconds there is no response. Trying again just a little louder, "B are you in here sweetie?" Stef starts to venture downstairs thinking that he was downstairs watching morning cartoons.

It doesn't take her long to find the head of brown poking out from the afghan. She slowly walks over the bundled blanket. "B what would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"B isn't here." The little voice said.

"Well if B isn't here than who is?" Stef lightly laughed as she kneeled down beside the couch. Sometimes it reminds her of herself when she was younger. Other times it would bug her, especially when they were on a time schedule.

"No one." The voice come out again. Stef placed a hand on his ribs. She slowly starts to roll Brandon around. Finally getting him to his side, Stef picked up the boy and throwing him over her shoulder. "Mommy put me down." She slowly starts to bounce him on her shoulder. "Mommy I'm hungry."

She placed the blanket boy down on the floor. Unwrapping B from the blanket she sees her baby laying in his PJs. "Good morning B." She picked him up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "So my hungry boy, what would you like to eat?"

"Waffles!" The boy jumped up onto his chair as Stef pulled out the frozen waffles. They waited the two minutes until they popped up from the toaster. Stef sat down beside him eating some fruit salad that Michelle brought home from the store. "Mommy do we have to go today? I want to stay and play with you."

He tried his best puppy eyes and laid his syrupy face on Stef arm. Stef felt the syrup on her skin. "Buddy we talked about this. You are going to be able to see your teacher and a couple of the other adults that work there. I know how you get when you are in a new place. We will do a walk through and see that the school isn't a scary place." She kiss his head.

"Alright. But when we come home can we play." Brandon picked his head from his mom's arm.

"Sure buddy anything you." Brandon finished his waffles and was told to get dressed. She saw Michelle walk down the stairs. That's the moment that she forgot about putting the coffee pot on.

Michelle took a cup out of the cupboard and poured the empty coffee pot into her glass. Not feeling the warm she looks to the coffee pot. There was only a couple of seconds before she turned to Stef. "Why isn't there any coffee? I thought you were going to make some?"

Stef felt guilty for forgetting. "Babe, I'm sorry but Brandon and I were talking about going to the school this afternoon and he was nervous and didn't want to go so I talked to him and now he is fine. I, just with everything I must have forgotten. I'm sorry." She could it in Michelle's face that she was angry.

"It's fine. I'll just get some on the way to work." Michelle put the cup back in the cupboard and slammed the door.

"Hey, whoa I thought that we were going to this together. Remember how we talked to Brandon last night saying that we were both going to be there for him. We need to be here for him. He is scared and worried everyone goes this and they need their parents to walk them in. We need to show him that there is nothing to worry about, that school is nothing be afraid of." Stef held Michelle's hands in hers.

"Fine. What time is this thing?" Michelle slowly pulled her hands.

"Noon." Stef smiled as she tried to fix this.

"I will take an early lunch. I might only be able for an hour and a half." Michelle finished and walked up the stairs. A couple minutes she heard the front close. Putting her head on the table she starts to wonder what is going on.

They stopped going to therapy because of work, and with Stef wanting to spend the last summer before Brandon goes school together, she worked a lot of night shifts. They have stopped talking although unless it involves Michelle saying that she has to go to work and about Brandon's school. Although they did have a couple of days when the trail was over. It was nice but Stef kept thinking that they only had sex once. Usually they barely slept. Her thought was that maybe that they were just getting to old for countless nights of sex.

She and Brandon played for a couple hours. She tried not to wear him out too much or else he won't go down for his hour nap before supper. "Mommy, how come mama doesn't play cars with me?" He asked as she walked the blue dinosaur over to the block built town.

"Well sometimes she gets busy and her job is very demanding. Other times she is very tired and can't keep her eyes open. But I promise you that she will be at the school with us." Stef pulled Brandon on to her lap. She hated lying to him but it was hard to tell your kid that their parent picks work over family.

"Ok." They continued to play until Stef saw the time. "B it's time to start putting everything away." Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, Stef saw the only song that got him to enjoy putting clothes away. "Clean up, everyone's got to clean up." Clapping her hands to the rhythm of the song. "Put your things away. Pick up your dinosaurs." Brandon picked up a couple dinosaurs and deposited them into the correct bin. "Pick up blocks." Knocking down the city they pick up blocks. Stef sang until everything was picked up.

"Alright let's go get our shoes on. So we can go meet your teacher and your classroom." Stef helped Brandon slip on his shoes and they walked to vehicle.

* * *

Stef was nervous and she didn't know why. She held Brandon's hand as she walked to the front desk. "Hello. What can I help you with?"

"Um yes, I'm Stef Foster I have a meeting with Miss Adams." She picked Brandon up and placed him on her left hip.

"Ah yes. Her office is down the hall to the left." The secretary pointed out the door. Following the directions, Brandon was pointing and awed. She smiled when she saw the words, 'Lena Adams Assistant Vice Principle'.

Knocking on the door. Brandon wiggled from her hip, wanting down. She placed him down as the door opened. Lena was dressed in a pair of black pants matched with a blue button-up blouse and a black cardigan. Her curly hair was done and it framed her face beautifully.

"Hi." Was all Stef could say. Stef was dressed in simple flannel with a white tank top and faded blue jeans.

Lena tried to put on her most professional façade. "Hi Stef." She shook the women's hand, than dropped down to Brandon's eye level. "And you must be Brandon." She held her hand out for the boy to shake it. The boy looked up at his mother for the approval. Nodding her head, Brandon quickly shook the hand and said a muffled hello.

"We can start outside and make our inside or start inside and then go finish with the playground. It all up to you and Brandon." Lena waited to hear Stef's response.

"Well buddy where do you want to start?" Stef look at Brandon. It was a lot to ask of a 4 year old but she wanted him to feel involved. He pulled on Stef jeans, and whispered in her ear. "Good choice. B would like to start inside, that way he play on the playground before we leave."

"Alright. So this is my office." Lena felt silly saying it but was the start of tour. Walking out the door with Stef beside and Brandon still on her hip, they make their way to the elementary side of the school. "Like I told you before we keep our elementary kids away from high schoolers which is why my office is the middle. The elementary side also has their own doors and it doesn't connect with any other part of school." Lena stopped in front of a classroom door. "This will be Brandon's JK/SK room." Lena knocked and opened the door, when the voice behind it said open. "And this is Brandon's teacher, Mrs. Burfield."

Mrs. Burfield is a smaller women about 5'4. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends and her skin has this olive tint to it. Her green eyes stand out against her skin. "Hello Lena. I heard you were coming by." She turned to Stef, "Hello, my name is Mrs. Mary Burfield." Holding out her hand to Stef, the mother shakes it.

"Hello. I'm Stef and this is Brandon." She pointed to the little boy on her hip. Brandon slowly looked up from his mom's neck. "Brandon can you hello to your teacher." He picked his head and said a quite hello.

"Please feel free to walk around the room. I just ask that you don't move anything too much, thank you." Stef nodded in agreement. Setting Brandon to let him explore by himself, while the adults stood and talked about the schooling year.

"Mom!" The little boy shrieked with joy. "Look its dinos!" Brandon pointed to the plastic dinosaur toys in the blue bin.

Mrs. Burfield walked over and squatted beside Brandon. "Do you like dinosaur's Brandon?" The boy nodded his head. "I also like dinosaur. We use them a lot. We can count with them and we can learn what type of food they eat. You can also use them at play time." Brandon's hand hovered over the bin. "You can play with some of them but only while your mom and talk some more." Brandon dropped his hand and brought out a grey t-rex. Sitting down right beside the bin her started to play.

They had spent most of time inside only going out when Brandon was finally ready to leave the dinosaurs. She sent a text to Michelle asking why she wasn't here and that she is going to do a little of the grocery shopping that needed to be done.

The end of tour came when Brandon could no alone keep his eyes open. Picking up her boy Stef, placed him on her left hip lightly running her hand through his thick brown hair. "Thank you so much Lena. It seems to have calmed him down." She pulled Lena into a side hug, feeling Lena's arm wrap around her.

"It was my pleasure. I glad that Brandon has enjoy his day here. Now the only question is how did you enjoy it?" Lena asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"I don't know if I will ever be ready to let him go." Stef rubbed circle's into Brandon's back. Lena walked to Stef to her vehicle. "Thank you again." Stef placed a light kiss on Lena's cheek, before putting Brandon in his car seat. She waved goodbye as she went back to the driver side. She watched as Lena walked back into the school before she lightly touching her lips.

While leaving the school, Stef was disappointed in Michelle for not coming even when she promised. Stef buckled Brandon in his car seat, and buckled herself in. Placing her phone in the cup holder Stef saw that Mike was trying to contact her.

"Hello Mike. What do I owe this call to?" Stef rolled her eyes.

"I need you to come to station and bring that report. Captain is asking for this week's report and I forgot that you have wrote it so I need you to bring so that we won't get in shit." Stef looked back to see Brandon's eye where slowly dropping. She figured that she could quickly run in and leave him in the car with the windows down.

"Alright, I'm on my home and then I will head to the station." Stef ended the call and start the engine. Pulling up Stef knew exactly where the report was. Walking into the house she bee lined it to the guest room, where their printer and computer are set up.

Opening the door Stef stops. Her hearts stops. Looking at the bed Stef's jaw drops. There was Michelle and her boss, Brittany, naked entangled in the bed. She quickly looked into Michelle's eye. There was really that she could say. Than in a quick second, Stef became heart broken, sad, disappointed, and angry. In the end she stuck with being angry. Not knowing how to form words, Stef quickly grabbed the report out of the printer and left towards the station.

Stef hoped in the car with report in one hand and drove as legally fast as she could to the station. Once there she opened the door and drop the report off to the front desk. She knew that she could get in trouble but Stef didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She was scared that she would spill everything and all the emotions that she harbouring would come spilling out at once. The only place she knew was safe for that was her mom's house.

"Ok." They continued to play until Stef saw the time. "B it's time to start putting everything away." Seeing the disappointment in his eyes, Stef saw the only song that got him to enjoy putting clothes away. "Clean up, everyone's got to clean up." Clapping her hands to the rhythm of the song. "Put your things away. Pick up your dinosaurs." Brandon picked up a couple dinosaurs and deposited them into the correct bin. "Pick up blocks." Knocking down the city they pick up blocks. Stef sang until everything was picked up.

"Alright let's go get our shoes on. So we can go meet your teacher and your classroom." Stef helped Brandon slip on his shoes and they walked to vehicle.

* * *

Stef was nervous and she didn't know why. She held Brandon's hand as she walked to the front desk. "Hello. What can I help you with?"

"Um yes, I'm Stef Foster I have a meeting with Miss Adams." She picked Brandon up and placed him on her left hip.

"Ah yes. Her office is down the hall to the left." The secretary pointed out the door. Following the directions, Brandon was pointing and awed. She smiled when she saw the words, 'Lena Adams Assistant Vice Principle'.

Knocking on the door. Brandon wiggled from her hip, wanting down. She placed him down as the door opened. Lena was dressed in a pair of black pants matched with a blue button-up blouse and a black cardigan. Her curly hair was done and it framed her face beautifully.

"Hi." Was all Stef could say. Stef was dressed in simple flannel with a white tank top and faded blue jeans.

Lena tried to put on her most professional façade. "Hi Stef." She shook the women's hand, than dropped down to Brandon's eye level. "And you must be Brandon." She held her hand out for the boy to shake it. The boy looked up at his mother for the approval. Nodding her head, Brandon quickly shook the hand and said a muffled hello.

"We can start outside and make our inside or start inside and then go finish with the playground. It all up to you and Brandon." Lena waited to hear Stef's response.

"Well buddy where do you want to start?" Stef look at Brandon. It was a lot to ask of a 4 year old but she wanted him to feel involved. He pulled on Stef jeans, and whispered in her ear. "Good choice. B would like to start inside, that way he play on the playground before we leave."

"Alright. So this is my office." Lena felt silly saying it but was the start of tour. Walking out the door with Stef beside and Brandon still on her hip, they make their way to the elementary side of the school. "Like I told you before we keep our elementary kids away from high schoolers which is why my office is the middle. The elementary side also has their own doors and it doesn't connect with any other part of school." Lena stopped in front of a classroom door. "This will be Brandon's JK/SK room." Lena knocked and opened the door, when the voice behind it said open. "And this is Brandon's teacher, Mrs. Burfield."

Mrs. Burfield is a smaller women about 5'4. She had long brown hair that curled at the ends and her skin has this olive tint to it. Her green eyes stand out against her skin. "Hello Lena. I heard you were coming by." She turned to Stef, "Hello, my name is Mrs. Mary Burfield." Holding out her hand to Stef, the mother shakes it.

"Hello. I'm Stef and this is Brandon." She pointed to the little boy on her hip. Brandon slowly looked up from his mom's neck. "Brandon can you hello to your teacher." He picked his head and said a quite hello.

"Please feel free to walk around the room. I just ask that you don't move anything too much, thank you." Stef nodded in agreement. Setting Brandon to let him explore by himself, while the adults stood and talked about the schooling year.

"Mom!" The little boy shrieked with joy. "Look its dinos!" Brandon pointed to the plastic dinosaur toys in the blue bin.

Mrs. Burfield walked over and squatted beside Brandon. "Do you like dinosaur's Brandon?" The boy nodded his head. "I also like dinosaur. We use them a lot. We can count with them and we can learn what type of food they eat. You can also use them at play time." Brandon's hand hovered over the bin. "You can play with some of them but only while your mom and talk some more." Brandon dropped his hand and brought out a grey t-rex. Sitting down right beside the bin her started to play.

They had spent most of time inside only going out when Brandon was finally ready to leave the dinosaurs. She sent a text to Michelle asking why she wasn't here and that she is going to do a little of the grocery shopping that needed to be done.

The end of tour came when Brandon could no alone keep his eyes open. Picking up her boy Stef, placed him on her left hip lightly running her hand through his thick brown hair. "Thank you so much Lena. It seems to have calmed him down." She pulled Lena into a side hug, feeling Lena's arm wrap around her.

"It was my pleasure. I glad that Brandon has enjoy his day here. Now the only question is how did you enjoy it?" Lena asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"I don't know if I will ever be ready to let him go." Stef rubbed circle's into Brandon's back. Lena walked to Stef to her vehicle. "Thank you again." Stef placed a light kiss on Lena's cheek, before putting Brandon in his car seat. She waved goodbye as she went back to the driver side. She watched as Lena walked back into the school before she lightly touching her lips.

While leaving the school, Stef was disappointed in Michelle for not coming even when she promised. Stef buckled Brandon in his car seat, and buckled herself in. Placing her phone in the cup holder Stef saw that Mike was trying to contact her.

"Hello Mike. What do I owe this call to?" Stef rolled her eyes.

"I need you to come to station and bring that report. Captain is asking for this week's report and I forgot that you have wrote it so I need you to bring so that we won't get in shit." Stef looked back to see Brandon's eye where slowly dropping. She figured that she could quickly run in and leave him in the car with the windows down.

"Alright, I'm on my home and then I will head to the station." Stef ended the call and start the engine. Pulling up Stef knew exactly where the report was. Walking into the house she bee lined it to the guest room, where their printer and computer are set up.

Opening the door Stef stops. Her hearts stops. Looking at the bed Stef's jaw drops. There was Michelle and her boss, Brittany, naked entangled in the bed. She quickly looked into Michelle's eye. There was really that she could say. Than in a quick second, Stef became heart broken, sad, disappointed, and angry. In the end she stuck with being angry. Not knowing how to form words, Stef quickly grabbed the report out of the printer and left towards the station.

Stef hoped in the car with report in one hand and drove as legally fast as she could to the station. Once there she opened the door and drop the report off to the front desk. She knew that she could get in trouble but Stef didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She was scared that she would spill everything and all the emotions that she harbouring would come spilling out at once. The only place she knew was safe for that was her mom's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters. I know that American schools start in August but as this is a fake story, ABCCS will start in September.**

* * *

Stef sat on the rocking chair in Brandon's room just watching the rise and fall of his chest somehow made her calmer. She wiped the few tears that managed to escape, with the sleeve of her shirt. She every time she closed her eyes she saw her wife and her wife's boss naked in the guest room. Stef let out a little chuckle, 'At least they didn't do it in the master bedroom.' More tears came as she thought about it. Trying to keep her voice down as to not wake Brandon. She felt a hand pat her leg. Looking up through her teary eyes she sees her eyes.

"Come on baby doll." Sharon grabbed her hands and led her out of the boy's bedroom. Stef followed mindlessly. Sharon didn't know what happened but she knew that her daughter had gone through something terrible.

Sharon pulled Stef down to sit with her on the couch. The blonde women fall hard on the couch with her head resting in her mom's lap. Stef felt the tears that she was holding in explode out of her. Sharon felt the hot wet tears hit her pants. "Oh baby girl. Talk to me. I can't help if I don't know what you're dealing with." She ran one hand through the blonde wavy hair and the other is rubbing a circle on her back.

Stef lifted her head off her mom's legs. Wiping her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, Stef pulled her knees up on laid her head on them and wrapped her arms around them. She waited to her breathing to calm down before talking. "Michelle is or has been cheating on me." Stef thought that she had no more tears to cry but once she said those words, tears came out of her eyes, and a distasteful taste settled in her mouth.

Sharon saw the heartbreak in her eyes. "Oh sweetie." She pulled her daughter into a hug wishing that she could take away her pain. Sharon always liked Michelle, she made Stef so happy and it was all a mother wanted for their child. "Talk to me. Please Stef, is there anything I can do?" She whispered in her ear.

"Not unless you can build a time machine and make sure that I never meet her." Stef huffed and blow her nose on the Kleenex that her mom gave her. Stef felt that anger in her stomach again. Closing her eyes she sees them on the guest bed naked. Getting up from the couch Stef paces in front of her mom talking in random sentences.

"Stef maybe you should talk this out with her. Just give her the chance to explain." This stopped Stef in her tracks. She turned slowly to her mom, with a hurtful look on her face.

"Why so she could lie to my face and try to make it better. This could have been the first or the last or anything in between but whatever it was, this marriage is done. I told that I don't like being lied to or being deceived. I told her." Stef felt her voice raising. She looked down the hall expecting to see Brandon standing there.

"No sweetie." Sharon stood up taking Stef's hands into hers. "But don't you think getting a divorce is a lot and too soon."

Stef just looked at her mom, looking for a reason not to trust her. "Fine. I will talk to her but I'm not living there for right now." Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Can B and I stay here? I mean just until I find a place of our own."

"Of course love." Sharon pulled her into another hug, placing serval kisses on her forehead. "Let's get some shut eye. Brandon will be up in," Sharon looked over Stef's shoulder to the clock. "5 hours. You will need your energy for tomorrow."

* * *

Lena woke up from the best sleep ever. It could have been that she went to bed early last night or that Stef had kissed her, while her cheek. But it was still better than anything that she could have dreamed of. Lena placed her hand on the cheek that Stef kissed. "Today is a good." Lena said aloud as she stretched. There was just this feeling in her stomach that told her that this was going to be a good day.

Lena went through her normal daily routine. She went to work with a smile on her face, which didn't really happen in the summer as she would rather be out on the beach than in a stuffy building. "Hello, Mrs. Lesy." Lena waved to the secretary.

"Hello Lena." Mrs. Lesy waved back. "How are you enjoying your last couple of weeks of summer?"

"The same as always. Trying to get ready for the next school year, even though this one hasn't begun."

"I hope that you aren't working yourself too much and getting to enjoy this beautiful weather that we have been having." The phone rang just as Lena was about to answer. Mrs. Lesy turned around, "Have a good day Lena." She waved and Lena waved back.

Opening her office Lena saw her empty desk. "It wouldn't be like that for much longer." She placed her travel bag down, taking out the papers that she brought home and her laptop.

"Lena Adams!" Her heart thudded out of her chest, turning around to see who it was. There stood Laura in her glory. It was her last day as the acting VP and she was dressed in what looked like regular summer wear. Short jean shorts and a flowy white silk tank top.

"Laura, are you actually going to help me this time or not?" Lena asked as she sat on her chair.

"Yes, but first I have a surprise for you." Laura was bouncing on the ball of her feet. "Come on get up slow poke."

"But I just sat down." Lena complained.

"Well that's your fault. Come on get up!" Laura helped pull Lena up and out of her chair.

"Oh alright." Lena followed Laura out of her office.

"Cover your eyes." Lena rolled eyes before putting her hands over her eyes. She felt Laura lead her away from her office. "Ok, a couple more steps and then we are there."

"Laura if this is a surprise birthday party you are a little early. Although I wouldn't mind it. I don't have any big plans." She felt her body stop. "Are we here?"

"Yes Lena." Lena peeled her hands away from her face and tried to open her eyes. "No you can't open them yet. I want to get your real time reaction. So just wait until I say so." Lena mentally was trying to picture what could be in front of her eyes. "Ok on the count of three open. 1…2…3!" Opening her eyes, she has no words.

Laura is laughing and has the camera right in her face. "So what do think?"

"I… Um…" Lena's mouth was still open and her eyes have started to water. Lena walked closer to the door to run her fingers over the words.

Lena Adams

Vice Principal

This was defiantly a good day. Opening the door Lena is shocked to see that the majority of her things have been moved to the new office. Standing behind her is Laura with the camera catching ever moment. Lena knows that she will regret this once she is passed the shocked phase.

"So what do you think Vice Principal?" Laura placed the camera down on the desk. Lena rushed over to Laura, pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you so much. I love it!" Lena laughed as she wiped away her tears. "I thought that you had some weird birthday gift for me."

"Your welcome. And for your birthday gift open the top drawer." Laura pointed to the dark wood desk. Lena rushed over to desk throwing open the desk drawer. Lena pulled out an envelope. "Well open it." Laura was excited and nervous.

Lena quickly ripped it open and pulling out the paper. Reading the letter she jumped and yelled with excitement. "How did you get these? I heard you had get these years in advance." She pulled Laura into a hug.

"Well let's just saw I know a guy who works there." Laura winked. "Plus some of the teachers pitched in because you wouldn't stop talking about or singing so we thought what better way than to actually go and sing."

"But there's two tickets. How am I supposed to take, you won't be here in November." Lena's face dropped.

"Well listen it's not a couple of months and if you can't find anyone you can call me. I will drop everything to listen to you sing off note and dance off beat." Laura lightly laughed remembering the first time she heard Lena sing.

It was after high school midterms. Lena was in her office looking over report cards and doubling checking everything. Laura could hear through her walls the sound the music. It was late after school so there weren't many people left around. Getting up from her desk and walking to the door she sneaks a peak into the Assistant VP's office.

"To be popular! I'll help you be popular!" There was Lena dancing around her office singing off key and dancing off beat. Laura was bobbing her head and taping her foot. It was a catchy beat. "So let's start.  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go."

Laura spent the next 2 minutes watching Lena dancing and singing.

Laura knew at that moment that they were going to be best friends. To this day Lena still sings and dances to that song when it report card time.

* * *

Stef's leg was bouncing at the table, there was 5 more minutes until Michelle would be there. That is if she was even going to be coming. Stef had texted her, not wanting to hear her voice yet, telling her that they need to talk. Michelle told Stef that she would meet her at 11am at a café close to her office.

Taking a sip from her coffee, Stef sees her phone vibrate on the table. She couldn't help but feel that familiar tug at her lips.

 _I just left the office will be there in a couple. –_ Michelle

Stef hated herself from smiling. She will never not have feeling for Michelle. They have a son together and they have built a life together. There will be feelings of love but not the same kind of love. It will be mutual love for child. Stef sent back that she was already here and where her table was at.

Stef stopped bouncing her leg when she saw Michelle come out to the patio. 'You can do this.' Stef told herself trying to prep herself up before having to talk to her wife. Standing up, Stef pulls the chair back and pushes it in when Michelle sits.

"Stef. I just want to say that I'm sorry that you saw me and Brittany." Michelle was so unchantal about it, Stef was starting to feel anger arise in her again.

"So you're not sorry about sleeping with her?" She leant back into her chair with her arms crossed.

"No. I'm not. I…" Michelle looked down at her lap. "You have to know that I loved you. I love Brandon. I love our family." The other women put her fair hand on top of Stef's. Looking down at the hand that she use to hold, kiss, and love now just reminds her that someone else has done those things as well.

"You just have to know that there was something missing from us. I should have told you but I was worried about Brandon. You know that I love my son and no matter what we choose to do I still want him in my life." She took her hand back.

"Do you love her?" Stef asked as she tried not to cry or show weakness. She could feel her chest start to tighten. She held her breath waiting for the answer.

Michelle just looked at her hands, knowing that her answer needs to be explained. She loves Stef because of Brandon and doesn't like seeing her hurt. "I do love. But you have to understand that I fell out of love with you a couple years ago. Like I said I only stayed because of Brandon."

Stef was frozen. Having Michelle say it out loud was heart wrenching. "Please stop talking." She said quickly cutting Michelle off. "Just please stop." Looking into the light blue eyes that she fell in love with. "So what you decided one day that I just wasn't good enough! That you were what done with me, but spared me the pain so you could go and shag your girlfriend or whatever the hell she is. Answer me!" Stef hit the table with her fist.

"I… Yes." Michelle looked down not wanting to see those hazel eyes fill with hurt. Keeping her head down until Stef talked again.

"So all those times that you went to the office, you and her were. You know." Michelle nodded her head. "And those times when stayed late, you guys what went out for dinner." Michelle nodded her again. Stef felt her eyes start to water again and her hands curled into fist. There was this feeling to go and hunt down Brittany to beat her.

"I want a divorce. I'm going to head to the house today to pick up some of mine and Brandon's things. I'm not moving back in. We can do 50/50 with Brandon, but I want a court order to say that. You can keep the house if you want. If want we can go 50/50 on the sale. Make a list of the things that you want and I'll make my own. We can compare them and if we have any conflicting items we can talk about it." Stef got up and with one last look at Michelle she left.

* * *

Stef unlocked the door and took her suitcase and boxes upstairs to the master bedroom and the playroom. Walking past the photos of the happy family on the walls made tears come to her eyes and her heart pound.

The master bedroom looks the same. Bed was made, the clothes were sitting on the bed, and their closet was organized just like every day. Stef pulled her uniforms out and shoved them into the suitcase. Going through the rest of her clothes, some of it she leaves because it was things that she wore just for Michelle. Before leaving her room and heading to Brandon's, she headed to the bathroom. Picking up her jewelry box, Stef felt the cold metal of her wedding band and engagement ring. She use to look down at them and feel lucky that she was able to find someone that she could spend the rest of her days with.

She placed the jewelry box down. Stef took her right hand and placed it over the left. Just taking in the last feeling of having the metal on her fingers. Taking off the two rings, she felt her whole world crash. The only she has ever taken them off was to wash dishes. Other than that she showed them with pride. Placing them on top of Michelle's jewelry box as well as the tears that slipped down her face.

Walking out of the bathroom she heads into Brandon's room. Stef sat on Brandon's bed. There were so many memories in this room. The day that they painted the room when Stef found out she was pregnant. When Brandon first came home, or when they swapped out the crib for the bed, or when Brandon slept in in the bed for a whole night.

Grabbing a couple of his clothes she heads to the playroom. Stef can't help but let out a laugh mixed with tears. She couldn't but think about the toys that he had at his mom's and at this house. Grabbing his favourite dinosaur and a couple of his other favourites, Stef loaded the SUV with the three suitcases and 5 boxes. Looking back at the house she felt that she would feel sad to be leaving but after what she saw she was happy to leave it behind. To leave this lie and life behind.

* * *

Lena was wrong about today, it was a great day. Not only did she get tickets to her favourite musical, Wicked, but she also got a one step closer to her dream job. She felt this urge to text Stef. She hasn't heard from her all day, not that they were texting everyday but they do usually text when Stef went into work.

Looking at their previous conversation, she saw that Stef said that she had work at 4pm. She doubled check to see if Stef had texted her without her knowing. Lena was worried that something had happened.

Deciding it was best to just call her. Lena waited the three rings, crossing her fingers that Stef would pick up. Hearing the familiar voice, "Hey Lena is everything all right?" Stef said in a hurry.

"Yeah. Just wanted to make sure that your shift is going well." Lena took out a wine glass and pour herself a drink.

"Um yeah. Listen Lena I got to go. I'll text you. Bye." Lena heard the click, pulling the phone to see that the call barley lasted a couple seconds. That was the shortest conversation that they have ever had. Lena went to bed that night with dreams of her and Stef at the Wicked show.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

Brandon Foster is 5 years old. He is a now a big kid. He has his backpack, filled with a pencil case, a lunch box, and indoor shoes. He was able to do up his own seatbelt in his booster seat. Yes Brandon Foster was a big kid and was on his way to his first day of school.

The drive was silent. Stef looked in the rear view mirror to find her son with a smile on his face. She has had a lot on her mind. With their court date coming up to finalize their divorce and the paper work of sharing Brandon, Stef has just felt emotionally drained.

Pulling up to the school, Stef sees Brandon smile kind of wavier. His feet kicking as stopped and he has stopped looking out the window, now focusing on his backpack. "Hey buddy we are here are you ready?" Stef unbuckled Brandon helping him out of the SUV. Brandon just nodded his head.

She and Brandon walked to the pathway that lead to the elementary side of the school. The first person Stef saw was Lena greeting the new students and their parents. Stef turned her body away and squatted down to Brandon's level. "Are you ready to go in?" Brandon looked at the other kids walking by. "Hey buddy, don't worry about a thing. You are amazing and Jeremy is either here or arriving so you will know at least one person. I bet by the end of the day you will have another friend." Stef winked at him.

"Where is mama at?" The boy looked around to find his brunette mother.

"She's on her way." She tried to smile through it but seeing Michelle still hurt and she doesn't know if this pain will ever go away or if she will just learn to live with it. She turned around to look at the parking lot. There she saw her soon to be ex-wife. Stef straighten ups and runs her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Hey B!" Michelle waved at the boy, slightly running towards him. "Oh my goodness I can't believe that my baby boy is going to school." Michelle pulled him into a hug and placed kisses all over his little face.

"Mama stop!" Brandon tried to wiggle out of her grasp. Michelle stopped and placed him back on the ground.

"I will come and pick you up than we can go out for a late lunch early supper to talk about your first day."

"What about mom, is she going to join us as well?" Brandon was told by both his parents that their house was being worked on and that's why he has been staying at Grandma Cooper's house. He was content with that answer and never asked again. Although he has asked why it's just mommy and him, and why mommy cries every night, even when he is supposed to be asleep, or why the three of them don't do anything together anymore. He has never gotten an answer, but was told that they would talk about it later.

Michelle looked up to Stef who was watching the other parents walk past instead of her and Brandon. "Well that depends on what mom is doing after your done school."

Stef looked down at her baby boy's brown puppy eyes. He usually uses them when he really wants something. "Of course I'll be there bud. There is no way I'm missing that." With that the three of them walked towards the school.

"Hello Brandon! I see that you are set for your first day. What about you moms? How are you two doing?" Michelle talked for the both of them, "It was an emotional morning but we made it here and are ready." She smiled at Lena and Lena smiled back.

* * *

Lena woke up not prepared for this day. No matter how much she works during the summer it seems that there was never enough time to complete the school work before school actually began.

Making a quick toast for breakfast and throwing in her leftover supper of tacos into a plastic container, Lena was ready to head to school and greet the newcomers. Pulling into her staff parking lot, Lena sees the concrete parking barriers has been changed.

Lena Adams

Vice Principal

With a smile on her face she pulls her car into the space. Grabbing her bags and headed into her new office. Realizing that she straighten her hair last night for the staffs nigh out, it became half her normal curls and half straight. Lucky she has a pack of hair elastics in her desk. Quickly throwing her hair into a high pony she heads out to greet the parents. For all the work and extra hours that Lena has put in over the summer, seeing the kids come in with awed eyes makes up for everything.

With still a half an hour before the bell rings and she has yet to see Stef and Brandon. She tried to text Stef last night but she didn't get a reply. Thinking that she was getting ready for the day, Lena went to sleep with no thought of it.

Every time she saw a blonde haired women, Lena's spirits picked up. It wasn't until she saw Stef, Michelle and Brandon walking up to the doors. Lena couldn't help but check Stef out, in her blue striped two buttons on done and blue jeans. Once they passed her, she belittled herself for checking out a married women in front of her.

Stef and Michelle stayed like all the parents to show their child where their hook was in the cubby room and where to take off their outdoor shoes.

As VP Lena felt responsible to make sure that the parents can make it back out. Walking out into the hallway she was surprised to see Michelle on the phone talking to someone else. She knew it was bad to eavesdrop but when you are talking and it just happens to be loud enough for people to hear than it shouldn't be considered eavesdropping.

"We are taking him out for lunch. Yes all three of us. Yes Stef will be there. I promise. I love you too babe." Michelle headed back into the class and walked out with Stef, who had tears in her eyes and saying goodbyes to Brandon.

"Have a lovely day!" Lena waved to them and just got a head nod from Stef.

Lena sighed when she looked at the time, 5pm. It seems that every first day of school can't go on without a hitch. There have been high schoolers wanting to get out of classes. A 7th grader had an allergic reaction to a fruit. Closing her laptop Lena leaned back into her chair. Closing her eyes, the first image that her mind reminded her of was the phone call that Michelle was taking.

"There has to be reasonable explanation. Maybe her family is one of those family's that talk like that to each other." Lena's face shrilled up into disgust at that mental photo. "Maybe they have another kid." Looking into the file of Brandon Foster it doesn't say anything about another sibling. "There is no way that Michelle would cheat on Stef." Lena shook her head at the thought. "Stef is like the perfect person, why would anyone want to hurt her."

Lena knew that she needed to figure out what was happening. She sent a quick text to Stef,

 _I miss our lunch dates. Plus with all of your knowledge on bad dates I need your help spotting a bad date in the making. –_ Lena

Packing her bag, she hears her phone signaling that she got a text.

 _I miss them too. But with Brandon starting school and my work picking up I just don't have time. I can tell you that it depends on the first stop. A crappy restaurant fake a stomach ache. Gotten me out of some blind dates. LOL –_ Stef

Lena sighed, she missed everything about Stef. Her smile, laugh, the way that she gets this laugh line around her eyes. Throwing her head back in the driver's seat, Lena tries to think of when a good time for Stef would be. It's around 7pm when Lena is ready to go to sleep. The first day always seems to zap the energy out her.

Coming out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth, she hears the landline ring. Racing to the sink to spit and rinse her mouth out, Lena is ready to answer the phone. "Hello." She says with a smile on her face.

"Hello darling. We are just calling to see how the first day of school went." Her smiled faded a little, wanting to have Stef on the other end.

"It was good. Pretty much the same work except I get to see more kids and problems." Lena slowly walked backed into her bedroom, picking out her clothes for the next day. Her and her parents talked for the next 10 minutes, when Lena couldn't hold back a yawn. It was always great to talk to her parents but she would rather to Stef. With a sigh after hanging up Lena was ready to close her eyes.

* * *

Stef arrived back at her mom's house after dropping Brandon off, with a lunch plan that she and Michelle talked about on the way back to their respective cars. She saw that her mom must have gone out to get groceries. She knows that for the past couple of weeks she has been using up her sick days just as way to hide away for a couple more days. Entering the house Stef saw how Brandon's toys over spread over the use-to-be spotless house.

Picking them up and placing them back into his little room. Stef hears the home phone ring. Running out of the room and into the living where one of the landlines was located. "Hello." Stef said out of breath.

"Hi is this Stefanie Foster?" The voice on the other sounded female. At this point she starts to worry.

"Yes, and who are you?" Pulling out her phone making sure that she didn't miss any texts. Seeing nothing new she listens to the other women talk.

"My name is Marie Welsh. I'm calling you as I'm from Craven and Welsh. I'm Mrs. Fosters' lawyer. I have been told to contact you about your lawyer's information." Stef couldn't believe that Michelle's lawyer would be calling her personally. She was actually shocked that Michelle was going to represent herself. Craven and Welsh is the firm that Michelle works at, and she has heard about lot of the other lawyers but this Marie Welsh wasn't ringing any bells.

"Um yeah can you hold on a minute please?" Stef laid the phone down as she went to the office in the back of the house. Opening the top left draw she pulls out the package of paperwork that hardly ever sees sun. Walking back into the living room she picks up the phone, "Sorry about the wait. The name is Nathan Vadovic. His number is 858-974-4900 extension number 4758. He works for the law offices of James D. Scott. He should be in now. He has all my information, so please direct all questions to him." She placed the phone down. Running her hand through her hair Stef felt drain. All of this was hard. She slept on the couch most nights, that's when she sleeps.

She hardly eats, which makes her is the reason why she has no energy. She tries to keep her mind busy but it's hard when all she thinks about is Michelle and how their marriage ended. Placing the final handful of toys into the bins, Stef has two thought. One, Brandon has too many toys in both houses. Two, she needs to get back to work. Laying on the couch she waits for her mother to come home from her fitness class. Which she has tried to get Stef into, telling her that it's a bunch of friends just working out and talking.

Hearing the front door open she thinks about Brandon and his first day at school. Asking herself if he is ok, whether or no he is making friends, or about what he is learning. These thoughts move to Lena. She thinks about what Lena is doing, and if she is having any fun at her work. What type of work she is doing, if she will be out on time. Stef wants to be close with Lena, but it means opening her heart and seeing as her heart just got ripped out of her chest, curb stumped, and slashed into a million pieces, being around someone that potential do that again keeps Stef from contacting her.

Sharon Cooper is a mother. She loves Stef and Brandon with all of heart. But when she heard that Michelle had cheated on her that just broke her heart for Stef. There were days when Sharon wouldn't care for Michelle, but those were the dating days. She grew to love Michelle with her heart, now when she sees or thinks of the women she can't think of anything nice. There is just pure dislike and anger harbored in there for the next time that she sees that women.

She knows that Stef has been depressed lately and Sharon knows that when Frank died she didn't leave the house for months. It wasn't until her mother and mother-in-law pretty much had to drag her out. Sharon knew that this was Stef's to grieve for the loss of her marriage and Sharon would be there every night to hold her. She also knew that would be a time for Stef to step up and start getting her life back together. As much as she loves these two in her house, it is starting to be painful. She has tripped over Brandon's toy every morning that she goes to wake him up.

Walking into her house, Sharon lets out a soft smile as Stef is sleeping on the couch, something that Sharon has noticed a lot. Pulling the blanket off the chair she covers her daughter up and places a light kiss on her forehead. No matter what age she is Stef will always her baby.

Stef woke up a couple minutes later. Getting a whole 10 minutes of shut eye before her the alarm on her phone went off. Throwing the blanket off, which she knew that her mom placed on her, on to the chair Stef walked into the kitchen to grab something small to eat before heading out to meet up with Michelle and Brandon.

"Stef you should be leaving if you want to get there on time." Sharon called from the laundry room.

"I'm leaving now." Stef called from the front door. Looking at her phone for the address of the restaurant that Michelle picked. Rolling her eyes. 'Of course she would pick right by the old house. She is probably trying to get Brandon to live with her and her whore of a boss.' Stef thought as she drove over.

Getting to the restaurant had Stef feeling happy and excited to hear all about Brandon's first day of school, as well as anger for having to see Michelle. She always couldn't forgot about the call that she received earlier this afternoon. She face spilt into a smile when she saw Brandon run to her once she exited her vehicle.

Crouching down to brace for impact, the little hit her with force. "Hello my baby, how was the first day of school?" Stef placed a kiss at the side of his face.

"It was amazing! I love it. Can I go back tomorrow?" Standing up Stef and Brandon walk to Michelle, who is waiting by the entrance of the family restaurant.

"Yes you will be going to school every day, from Monday to Friday." Acknowledging Michelle, the three walked in and waved to the staff members. Taking a seat at their regular table, they are greeted by MacKenzie. A short, 5'5', 17 year old women. She is the Marty's, the owner daughters. Dyed platinum blonde hair.

"Why hello ladies. We haven't seen you around for a while. But we heard that today was a big day for a boy named Brandon." MacKenzie said.

"Hey my name is Brandon, and I had a big day." Brandon jumped from his chair.

"Well I don't know. This Brandon went to school today." Mackenize winked at the moms.

"Yes I went to school. I go to the beach school." Brandon was so excited that he started to jump in his spot.

"Well than I guess you are the Brandon that we are looking for. Trevor told to give this to the boy named Brandon who went to school." She pulled out a ticket from behind her back. Brandon reached to grab and said a small thank you. Stef leaned over to see what it said.

 _1 Free Slice of Cake_

 _From Burns' Bakery Cake Selection_

"Every new Junior Kindergarten gets a free slice of cake. Well only if their parents say its ok." Brandon looked at both his mom with his puppy eyes.

"Please. I will eat all my food." He continued to look at his moms until they broke and said yes. He pumped his little fist and sat back down gentle placing the ticket by his plate. The family ordered their regular meal. Stef gets the Lumberjack Burger, filled with bacon, grilled onions and mushrooms. Michelle gets the Chicken Ranch Wrap, filled with grilled chicken, lettuce, tomato, bacon, shredded mozzarella, onion and ranch dressing. The two usually share a twisted salad. While Brandon gets his own 4 slice pepperoni and cheese pizza.

Halfway through Stef started asking Brandon about his first day. "It was good. Jeremy and I played outside and we met a couple of new kids. There is this guy named Kevin. He is really cool. He likes sports. There is also Braeden, his name is like mine. He and Kevin are best friends but all" Brandon pulled out his fingers to count on his hands how many of them there were. "1. 2. 3. 4. 4 of us played together. We all played dinos. Mrs. B is cool. She let us play with the dinos during math. We did counts and writing."

"Well I'm glad to hear that everything went well today." Stef said before she took another bite of her burger. The three sat in quiet as they finished eating their meals. Afterwards Brandon and Michelle went up to cakes to use Brandon's ticket. Stef used this time to think about all the great times that they shared at this restaurant. Stef and Michelle used it for date night. They spent family nights eating here, than went to the park just a couple of minutes away. It was there place for celebration. With this divorce, this place will just be a painful reminder of what they use to have.

"Mom, can we spend the night with mama." Stef's eye focused on Brandon seating beside her.

"Um well I'm starting work tonight so I guess it's just you and mama." Stef looked at Michelle, with a look that could kill. They agreed that she would keep Brandon this week. Michelle never fought it. "You guys need to head back to mama's so that you can get ready for school tomorrow B." He finished the last bite of his cake. She lied to show that there was nothing wrong with her. That she was living her life.

"Mom's right." Michelle picked her purse up, as Stef and Brandon left outside. Realizing that Stef left her pay Michelle rolled her eyes. She wished that they could just be friends. Michelle couldn't wait until one day she and Stef would be able to be in the same room without Stef wanting to look like she would bury her.

Walking outside she saw the side of Stef that was always there. The mother side that she did love about her. She had the door opened helping Brandon into his car seat. Most likely telling him that she loved him and not to cause her too much trouble. "Hey buddy. Say goodbye to mom. You will see her tomorrow when she picks you up." Turning towards Stef she sees the blonde waving at Brandon through the window.

"I will pack his lunch and before you say anything. Brittany won't be here tonight or for the whole week actually. She is away for an out of town court case. So it will just be me and him." Stef crossed her arms, waiting for something else to be said. Michelle huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you. I just missed him and I promise that next time I will ask you."

"What about the lawyer. You had her call me this afternoon, to talk about meeting up with my lawyer. Jesus Michelle I wish you would have told me that she would have been calling today." Stef started to feel her face go red. She looked around before starting her next sentence. "You will never do that. I don't want to hear from your lawyer first." With that she walked away.

Driving back to her mom's she feels empty. It is the first time since their break that she has felt empty. She feels like she should be driving back to their house, playing dinos or whatever Brandon wanted and then having a glass of wine on the sofa with Michelle. By the end of the night Brandon was in bed ready for another day.

Now though she heads to her mom's house to get maybe 4 hours of sleep, an hour more if she cries herself to sleep. Stef is grateful for her mom but she knows that she can't stay in this slump forever. Once inside the house Stef grabs a notepad and heads into the home office. Pulling up website after website of apartments that are on the market that are also close to the school and to the station. She spends hours writing and comparing prices. She calculated how much she would need to make to have the feed her and Brandon, pay the rent, and have extra money just in case.

Through her pen down she looks up to see her mom. "I haven't seen you do that much math since high school. What are you doing?"

"Figuring out my next step in life. I love it here, but there will come a time when I need to get my life back." Sharon walked to her daughter and pulled her hand into hers.

"I will be here for every step. Don't forget that." A kiss to Stef's forehead Sharon left Stef to figure out her next step. Stef saw her phone light up. Looking to see that Lena texted about missing their lunch dates and wanting Stef's help. She looked back at the computer and then at the phone. She did miss them but right now she just couldn't be around anyone that made her open heart to another person that could potentially hurt it. Keeping up with her lie she told Lena that she was working late and couldn't make it.

Stef continued back to the numbers until she was happy with what the numbers were saying. Finding a happy medium it was one of the first nights that she got around 6 hours of wonderful dreamed filled sleeps.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry I'm late with one was away from my computer for the whole week due to a surprise vacation. Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

Today was moving day. Stef couldn't be more excited. It has been a little more than a month since the papers have been filed and processed. It was agreed that they would have 50/50 of Brandon. All the proceeds from the sale of house would be split. Any of the furniture, the women would get first say on what would happen to it. Stef took the sitting chair that was in the living room and the majority of kitchen supplies.

Putting the last of the boxes in the back of her SUV, she buckles up Brandon and double checks with her mom that she knows where she is going. With a nod of the head the three were off to Stef and Brandon's new home, well apartment.

Pulling up to the apartment complex, Stef smiles as this is the start of her new life. "You ready B?"

"Yes! I get my own room right? And I can walk to school all by myself." Brandon was kicking his feet hitting the back of Stef seat.

"We all talk about it more when we get inside." Parking the car, Stef unbuckled herself and turned around to help Brandon. Once out of his seat, Brandon opened the door and ran out of the parking lot. "Brandon stop!" He stopped right before a car pulled out. Walking over to him she grabbed his arm and walked him back the SUV. "I know that you are excited but you need to remember the rules. Please take your backpack and your pillow. We will wait for Grandma than walk up the elevator together."

The two walked into the lobby as Sharon followed behind. "Ok buddy you can push the up button." Stef booked the elevator in an hour, wanting to get their smaller stuff in before the truck arrived with the furniture. The ding signals that there ride has arrived. Waiting for the people to get out Stef, Brandon, and Sharon got in. "Alright B we are the 5th floor." Brandon looked at the numbers looking for the 5. Once he found it the door closed and they started to climb.

The ding came and the doors opened. Brandon led the way out followed by Stef and Sharon bring up the rear. "Mom what's the number?" Brandon asked as he looked at the doors.

"519. We are near the end of the hallway." Stef felt the key on her pinky and was filled with hope and excitement. This was it, the fresh start that she knew she needed.

"Mom I found it!" Brandon yelled, jumping up and down in front of their door. Stef could feel people opening their door to see who is making that noise.

"Brandon not everyone needs to know." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "But I'm proud of you." She put the key in the lock, "You want to help me?" The boy put his hand over Stef's. They both twisted until the lock could be heard unlocking. Pushing the door open they walked into the narrow hall. To their right was a decent size kitchen. Cupboards over the sink on one side and the other wall had the stove/oven a counter where the microwave would go and white fridge. Brandon continued into the apartment. Beside the kitchen is a small space but enough for their dining table.

The floor chances from title to carpet when you enter into the bigger part of the apartment. The middle of their place is planned to be their living room. There is small and narrow hallway that leads to the bedrooms. In the hallway, there is small three piece bathroom. A decent size tub, with a small sink and toilet. Stef doesn't care as long as she can take hot showers and bathe Brandon.

The bedrooms are separated by a small linen closet. The one of the left is the bigger one and a walk in closet. There is a big window that shows the apartment building across from them and the grocery store that is across the street. The right one is smaller with a closet big enough for the boy. The window faces the same apartment as the others and enough room for his toys and bed.

Stef came back into the living room, and put the box down in the counter in the kitchen. Brandon had his backpack still on and pillow in hand outside on the balcony. Her mom was out there pointing at different things in the sky. "Alright we look later let's get the kitchen stuff unpacked. B can you please go put your bag in the bedroom on the right." She walked to the kitchen, opened the box and started to take out the silverware.

They spent the next hour unpacking the boxes that they could. Stef got a call from the truck saying that they were there. Telling her mother that she was going down to help them. Stef, her mom, and the movers spent the next hour and a half bring the furniture in and rearranging it.

With the apartment filled Stef flopped down on the couch. Brandon was playing with his dinos a couple of feet away and her mom sat on the other couch. "What do you want for supper darling?" Sharon patted her leg getting up.

"I don't care. Some kind of food." Stef let out a weak laugh. "Ask Brandon."

"I want pizza!" He jumped up and ran to his grandma.

"Well I guess pizza it is." Stef went out to grab her wallet. "No. I got it. Sit down and rest." Stef closed her eyes.

* * *

Lena looked at the clock. Sighing in frustration and disappointment she looks to the boy on her couch with his little head on the cushion and a blanket thrown on him, she tried to call the parents again. "Come on pick up." Lena said into the phone, hoping that they would pick up.

Hearing the familiar click and the voice, "Hello you have reached Michelle Foster from Craven and Welsh. To contact me about a case please direct your call to 619-253-7436. Please your name and phone number thank you."

Slamming the phone down in frustration so calls the number that she knows off by heart. Hearing it ring twice Lena was already rehearsing what she would say in the voicemail. "Hi."

Lena stopped for a second at hearing her voice and her breath. "Hi Stef."

"Um hey Lena. Listen I can't really talk right now I'm at work." Stef said as she got into the squad car.

"It's not personally, it's about Brandon." Before Lena could finish Stef jumped in.

"Well can't it wait?" Lena took a deep breath.

"Brandon and still here. Can you please send someone to pick him up? I'm not allowed to leave until all the students have gone home." Lena looked back over at the couch where the boy still laid asleep.

"Michelle was supposed to pick him up. Didn't she come?" Stef started to panic, thinking where she could be. There are only two options. One, she is at work and she is focusing on a case. Two, she is at Brittany's place and. Stef's train of thought stopped there. "Alright. Can you just hold on, I'll see what I can do."

Hearing the phone being put down and Stef's voice drift away. Lena looked at the clock again. 6:30pm. 'Ok I can still make my date. Although I could text her and tell that a work problem came up.' Lena thought as she was mentally planning what to do.

"Can you wait another 30 minutes? I just have to finish off here and then I will be able to pick him up." Stef said rushed.

"Yeah that's fine. Just be safe getting here." Lena hung up and slowly walked over the sleeping child. Placing her hand on his back. "Hey Brandon, sweetie can you please wake up." Rubbing her hand in a circle. "Your mom will be here in a half an hour." His head slowly raised and turned.

"Ok." He placed his hand back down and rolled onto his back. Slowly sitting back up his back against the back of the end of the couch.

"What do you want to do while waiting." Lena looked over at her window to see that the sun was starting to set.

"Can I eat something?" His brown sleepy eyes made Lena melt.

"Sure. Let's see what I have." Lena opened the mini fridge that she knows only holds a couple of water bottles and her secret chocolate bar. "I have two choices for you, either an apple or an oats granola bar." Lena placed the two options on the desk to that Brandon could see them and grab the one that he would like. He picked up the granola rolling it in his hand than placed it back down to pick up the apple. Taking a seat on the chair he takes a bite of the apple.

Lena started to grab her purse and bag. Placing the laptop in her bag she finds that Brandon is done eating his apple. She knows that she won't get done but it looks like there could be something done. "All done Brandon?" The boy nodded and held out his apple core. Lena picked it up and placed it in the garbage.

"Where is mama?" His brown eyes pierced her brown eyes. She felt her heart melt for this kid. As a VP she isn't supposed to have a favourite, but the last couple of months this child has a special place in her heart.

"I don't know. But your mom is coming soon. Let's go to the front to meet her in the parking lot." Lena helped Brandon put his backpack on. He grabbed her hand as they walked through the empty school. She couldn't help but smile at their hands. Walking into the fall night Lena was ready for this day to be over.

They sat outside for what felt like an hour, but it probably was once 10 minutes. Stef left the car running as she run out to meet the two. Lena stood there as Stef pulled her son into a hug. Brandon turned around before heading to the car, "Goodbye Miss. Adams." He waved and Lena couldn't help but smile and wave back.

Lena saw that the setting sun was hitting Stef's face and hair. Her golden hair glowed in the orange light and the way her face had a glow to it. When she came back to thank Lena, Lena gasps. There was what looks like blood. "Oh my god Stef!" Lena cupped the blonde face, turning so that she could see her neck.

"It's not mine." Stef looked into the brown eyes. Lena saw the blood on her collar, knowing that Stef was fine Lena just pulled her into a hug. She was just glad that Stef wasn't hurt or seriously injured. They held onto each other for another minute. Stef was the first let go and back off. "Thank you Lena for keeping an eye on him. Michelle was supposed to pick up and I guess that she was stuck in a meeting or briefing of some sort and couldn't make it here."

Lena just looked at her. She was beautiful and stunning and attractive and gorgeous and every other adjective that describes beautiful. Lena still had a hand on Stef's cheek and the other drifted to blonde's back. "Um yeah. It was fine. He slept for an hour so he might be up tonight. Um he also ate his whole lunch and an apple. "

"Thanks Lena. I will make sure that Michelle or I or my mother pick him up on time." Stef turned towards her vehicle, looking over her shoulder she threw a, "Enjoy the rest of your night." Lena stood there until the SUV was out of sight. Walking to her car Lena took out phone and texted her date that she due to work issues. That night Lena went home thinking about Stef. Seeing her with blood on her, even though it wasn't hers, brought up these feels of protection that she has never had for anyone.

* * *

Stef spent the next month going wondering if she is ready to move on. She was married for the majority of her adult lifetime but to go back out there and try again she doesn't know if it will be worth it. For the past 8 months that she has been divorced Stef has only thought about Brandon and her needs. Every time she thought about getting back into the dating scene there was always the question of, 'What would Brandon think?' She would also have these destructive thoughts about Michelle and whether or not if it was the proper about amount of time.

Michelle was happy with Brittany. She would see when dropping and picking B up from their place. Stef hates that she doesn't allow herself to be happy and to have her thoughts ruined by Michelle's happiness. Stef has a great son, a fantastic but sometimes over the top mother and a great friend, she doesn't need anyone else. Although When Lena touched her cheek and hugged, longer than a normal friend hug, Stef felt calmer and safer than she has in years. Thinking that it was just because her son but there could be more.

Pacing in her room there is an hour before she goes into work and 20 minutes until Lena has lunch. After the parking lot hug Stef has started to feel her heart and pulse any time she thought about Lena or was with Lena. "Screw it." Stef said before leaving the apartment and sending Lena a quick text asking Lena if it was possible if she could meet her at her car.

When Stef arrived at the school, she saw high schoolers leaving for lunch. Getting to Lena's car was easy, it was near the back of the school with hardly any windows looking out this way. Stef started to pace in front of the green Volvo. Going over what she was going to say. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of an angel. "Hey Stef. What is it that you want to talk about?"

Stef turned around and the words in head left. Lena straighten her hair, which makes it look longer and frames her face. Lena is wearing a flower print floor length skirt matched with a deep purple almost red t-shirt that had plunging neck line, all finished off with a necklace that matched her top. She just stands there taking in her beauty. Stef quickly looks down at herself. Feeling like she should have had more than her tank top, cardigan, and jeans. She just put on before leaving the apartment.

"Stef?" Lena looked at her hazel eyes searching for what she would hope was the same feelings.

"Um yeah. Listen I had this whole speech in my head and then the most beautiful women walked towards me." She stopped and took Lena's hands in hers. Stef tried to say something else, but when no words came out, Stef pulled Lena against her and kissed her. For the couple of felt great but Lena wasn't kissing her back.

Pulling back Stef starts to think that maybe everything was in her head. "Lena, I'm sorry." She but her head down and walked away. Before she was able of walking two feet a hand slide into hers. Pulling her back into the warm body that she left. Their lips crashed and Stef started to feels nerves that she hasn't felt in years brewing her vines. Moving her lips against the mocha skin lips, it felt like home.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Sorry for being late again. I promise that I will try to get back to posting weekly. It might drop to every other week. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

Stef watched Lena walk back to their table. Lena is wearing this deep purple dress with a simple white belt and black pumps. Stef went with a simple black jean pants and a jean t-shirt and brown heels.

"How was work?" Lena asked as she got back to the table.

"It was a good boring day. Although I think it had to do with the sexy women that I had a date with." Stef looked over her wine.

"Oh yeah. Who is this sexy women?" Lena tried to keep her laugh in but it was hard.

"Well she is a vice principle with an office of her own. She is pretty important. She has this gorgeous brown curly hair and these amazing brown eyes that you could lose yourself in." Lena looked down to hide her blush. "How was your day at work?"

"It was fine. Since it's almost the end of school there are students and their parents wanting to talk to me every day. I definitely needed this glass." Lena took a sip from the wine.

"Other than that how was the rest of your day?" Stef placed her hand on top of Lena's.

"When a sexy blonde pulled up to my apartment my day turned from the fine to amazing." It was Stef's turn to blush. They sat in silence until a waiter came around asking what they would like to eat. When he left Stef rub her fingers over Lena's knuckles.

Lena started to giggle just thinking about one of the events at school. "You care to share?" Stef raised her eyebrow.

After a couple seconds of Lena getting her breath under control she started, "We have this high school chemistry teacher, Ms. Weed and her wife made her brownies so one of the other teachers went in to grab their lunch and he spotted the plastic lunch labelled, Weed Brownies." Lena and Stef were laughing so hard that they had the other tables looking back at them.

"What happened next?" Stef said once she was able to calm herself.

"We figured that it was hers. But in the moment it was good laugh." Lena chuckled. Stef could just sit and stare at her. She was so beautiful in this moment Stef tried to just remember every feature on her face. The laugh lines around her face and the way that she smiled. Stef knew that she was falling for this women.

"Stef." Pulling herself out of her thoughts she looked up at the owner of the voice. "Hello beautiful. Glad that your back. I hope that I'm not boring you."

"Oh no your beauty is distracting." Stef realized that she should have worded another way. "I might in a good way. In a way that I can't stop look at you." Lena smiled because no one has ever said that to her. Her parents and friends have called her beautiful but to have someone who cares about her and knows about her past to call her beautiful all she could do was smile.

Lena knew that there was one topic that they were both trying to avoid, Stef's divorce. It's not like they hadn't talked about their past girlfriends. But this was different, Lena has never married and Stef is a divorced women. She was scared that Stef might still have strong feels for her ex-wife. To justify this thinking Lena told herself, 'they were married for about 4 and together for 6 year. You just can't forget about those feelings for that person. They also have a kid together'.

Before Lena could bring up another topic their waiter came back with their food. Lena was happy that she found this place. It was one of those variety restaurants that still looked classy. They had everything from Chinese, American, Japanese, Italian, and couple of other one culture dishes. Lena found it when she was searching for a decent meal at a good cost. Luckily Stef has passed this place multiple times as Lena wasn't the best directions.

They sat through their dinner with light touches and light conversation about the food. Lena felt a warmth spread through her whenever Stef laid her hand over Lena's or when the blonde would connect their legs. 'God Stef has softest legs.' Lena tried to hold in a moan but had to hide with chewing.

Stef knew that she needed to talk about her marriage with Michelle to be able to be fully committed in this relationship. Rubbing her hand over top of Lena's was comforting, it gave her the strength to talk about her biggest fear.

"Lena." Big brown eyes locked with hazel eyes. "I think we should have this conversation somewhere more private." Stef said as she looked around at the other tables.

"Ok. Do you want to go to mine or yours?" With Brandon staying over at his other mom's house, Stef was child free until Monday after when she picked him up from school.

"Can we go to mine please?" She was nervous and being in her own home would help settle her nerves.

The two walked out of the restaurant, Lena had her hand by her side and Stef kept moving her hand to hold her hand but it would stop halfway and retreat back to her side. Opening the passenger door, Stef help Lena in. "Oh such a gentlewomen." Lena lightly chuckled to lighten the air. Stef smiled as she got into the driver seat. She didn't say anything but tried to convey the thanks in her smile.

Pulling up to her parking spot, she helps Lena get out. The elevator ride was awkward as Stef was trying to think about what she was going to say. The ding and voice of "5th floor" brought her out of her thoughts. Unlocking the door, Stef just hopes that she cleaned up the apartment. Walking in it smelt like spring air and it was a little chilly as Stef left sliding door open a bit to let the apartment cool down.

"Sorry it's cold in here. It was warm this morning and I also like it better a little colder than normal." Stef shrugged her jacket off and took Lena's. Placing them in the hall closet Lena just stood around not knowing where to place herself. "Lena would like a cup of tea or coffee? Please just a take a seat at the table or on the couch. Where ever you feel comfortable."

"Just a tea please." Lena took a seat at the kitchen table. She watched as Stef filled the pot with water and took down two mugs.

Stef had this knot in her stomach, she leaned against the counter looking wherever but Lena. The pot whistled, Stef stood up straight and poured the water into their cups with the tea bags. "I'm not a big tea so I just have chamomile. My mom bought it for me a while ago and I rarely drink it."

"I rarely drink tea as well. I'm more of a coffee and wine gal." Lena brought her mug up to her lips. They sat there in silence, taking a couple of sips and waiting for their tea to settle into a comfortable temperature.

Stef wrapped both hands around the mug, taking a deep breath before she talked. "As you know I was married and now divorce. I respect that you haven't asked many questions about what happen, but I like you Lena and I can't commit fully if I don't tell you the whole story."

"Stef" Lena placed her hands on Stef's that were still wrapped around mug. Feeling Lena's hands on hers they dropped to the table. "I didn't ask because I didn't know if there could be something between. When I saw you I felt safe. It brought back feelings and memories from the system but most importantly I knew that I wanted to hold you, have meals with you where we talk about our day and then go to bed. It was this feeling that I could never shake and kissing you in the parking lot made it a lot more real."

Stef just stared at Lena not knowing what to say. 'God this women always knows what to say.' Lena started to panic thinking that she said too much too soon. "I feel the same. The kiss made this," pointing between herself and Lena "confront my feels. You deserve to know what happened between me and Michelle. But before I start I want you know that I wouldn't wake up one day and want her again. I love her because we share Branson but other than that there is nothing." Lena got off her chair and moved to the one beside Stef. Taking the pads of her thumbs to gently wipe the tears away. Stef put her hand on top of Lena's right hand and lent her head into her hand. "I'm sorry. This isn't how a first date is supposed to go." Stef lightly laugh wiping tears and drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"We are unconventional." Lena pulled Stef into an awkward hug.

Stef just relished the feeling of having Lena's arm wrapped around her. They weren't as strong as Michelle's but Lena's warm were, for lack of words, Lena's. They were a little boney but held all the love and warmth that Stef needed.

"I didn't think I would ever get divorce. When I married Michelle I thought that this was the women that I would spend the rest of my life with. I found out the day that I did that walk through with Brandon. We were planning on heading to my mom's after. I wanted to talk to her about the school and you." Taking a sip from her warmish tea Stef continued, "Mike, my police partner called me to ask me to bring a file into the station. It was at home on the printer or near the printer which was in the guest bedroom. I walked in to find my wife naked in bed with her boss." This was the first time that she had told someone the whole story. She just told her mom that she found them in bed. It was emotional to relive it all. She was able to see every detail when retelling the story.

"I found out later on that she has been seeing her behind my back for a couple of years. She told me that she fell out of love with me but stayed because of Brandon. All of those late nights at the office and trips she was spending with her boss, Brittany. We have 50/50 with Brandon and shared the sale of the house as well. Other than that I didn't take much from the house." Picking her head up to see Lena looking at her with empathy and sadness in her eyes made her realize how vulnerable she let herself be.

Not be able to stop herself from mouth from making words, "I spent the next 2 months at my mom's house. I hardly came out expect for work which I used up a lot of my sick days just to get away from Mike." Laughing to herself, "Mike my partner is Michelle's cousin. It's just all fucked up." Stef saw Lena cringed when she swear. "Sorry. Anyways, my mom told me that I needed to do something else that doesn't involve sleeping on her couch in the afternoon. So I took up exercising excessively. I would run three times a day and then would do weights or core or yoga. When I wasn't doing that I was putting the rest of my energy into making sure that Brandon was doing his best in school. It wasn't until a couple weeks before I picked up Brandon late that I was back to work full time and feeling almost like premarital self. Lena I understand if you don't want to venture into this." Stef felt tears roll down her face, even though she feels like she spent the rest of tears a couple minutes ago.

"Stef look at me." Lena placed her hand lightly on Stef's chin guided her eyes to looking into Lena's brown eyes. "We both have past that we would like to leave in the past. I want to venture into this because I wish that you could see the person that I see. You are beautiful, smart, and fiercely protective. I still remember when you stood up to those bullies. Now that I see you know as an adult it's something that I like like about you." Lena's eye searched Stef's for the same feelings.

"Good because I like like you as well." Stef pulled Lena into a kiss. Her left hand grabbed Lena's neck as her right hand was placed on Lena's hip. Stef's tongue slide over Lena's bottom lip asking silently for permission to deepen the kiss. The blonde sucked on the bottom lip as Lena slowly started to open her mouth to let out a moan into Stef's mouth. Lena fought Stef for dominance once the blonde's tongue was sliding over the brunette's. Smiling into the kiss Lena pulled Stef as close as their bodies would allow it. Stef had to pull back when her lungs needed to be filled air again. Placing her forehead on Lena's she just deeply breathed in Lena's scent. It smelled like lavender, jasmine, and coconuts. Licking her lips she knows that she will likely be an addict to Lena's taste.

Placing light touches on Stef's cheek moving down to her lower lip, Lena was ready to continue kiss Stef. Staring at each other's lips, Stef knew that she might not be able to stop at just kissing. Their first date was filled with a lot of heavy emotions and she doesn't know if having sex right know would be the best option. She wants to take her time and find every dimple and dip on Lena's body, not having it rushed with the emotions of the day. "Lena I much as I would love to take you bed and ravish you, its late and I just feel emotionally drained right now." Lena took the hint. Draining their cold tea in the sink, Lena grabbed her purse and waited for Stef to walk her the 3 steps to the door. "I hope to see you soon Miss. Adams." Stef added a wink.

"Same here Ms. Foster. I might need a little something to get me to come back." She said as she leaned against the door. Stef felt her stomach and heart explode at the same time.

Stef put her hands on either side of Lena's hips, effectively trapping her against the door. "Well than I guess I need to make this incentive something that you can't say no to." Lena's voice hitched as Stef whispered into her ear. Lena placed her hands on Stef's hips bring her breast to meet with the blonde's. Leaning in Stef went right for the bottom lip. Sucking it in between her teeth. Lena put all her strength into her arms hoping that Stef's hips would be enough to keep her standing. Stef moved from the bottom lip to Lena's neck. Placing them hard enough for Lena to feel it but not hard enough to leave a mark. 'There is more time for that.' Stef thought as she worked her way back up to Lena's mouth. "Is that enough." Stef breathed into Lena's skin. All Lena could do was nod her head.

In the elevator Lena leaned against the back with a hand over her heart and the other gently moving from her neck to her lips. This feeling was something that Lena could get used to. She doesn't know how she hasn't kissed that women before. Her lips were like clouds, so full and smooth. The way her tongued moved was like magic. 'Her quick tongue is just that quick' smiled as that thought popped into her head. Despite it being emotional Lena knew that it was one of the best first dates that she has been on. 'I wonder what she like in bed?' The vice principle couldn't stop thinking about when she was back in her own apartment. That night Lena had the most wonderful dreams that involved the sexy blonde cop.

* * *

Stef was happier her and Lena had their second date a week ago. It was only 3 days after their first but when you have women like Lena Adams wanting to go on a second date with you, you cash in as early as possible. She and Lena haven't done anything expect for kissing and some over the clothes touching. They texted each other every day and night talking about their day and sharing stories that happened on the job.

Stef felt a new person or maybe it was just a change of view helped her see herself in a new light. Brandon started to notice as he would say that there he was happy that his mom was smiling more. Her mother was the worst. She kept asking what is making her so happy. Stef just said that it was a good day for both her and Brandon. The red head would ask why she was spending so much at Brandon's school. Or why she would show up after all the other parents left. Stef would shot a look at Brandon, knowing that he was the only that would know that. Her answer was always the same that she didn't care for the small talk with the other parents. Sharon knew though, she didn't what she knew but she knew that something wasn't adding up. Stef was a people's person and loved talking to others. Sharon made it her mission to find out what was happening.

"Hey mom, listen I'm caught up at the station and I won't be pick Brandon up. I tried to call Michelle but she won't pick up so please can pick him up?" Sharon smiled she loved spending one-on-one time with her only grandson.

"Yes sweetie that is fine. You know how much I love spending time with him." Sharon could hear the smile on Stef's face.

"Mom please make sure that he eats everything in his lunch before making giving him anything else. He might want a nap after school, he only needs to lie down for 10 minutes at the most. Anything more he won't be able to sleep tonight. I know that there is no point in asking but since I know that you are taking him out for some junk food can you make sure that its frozen yogurt or something along those lines. Thanks mom." Sharon said her goodbyes and fixed herself to be Brandon-proof.

"Grandma!" The little boy came running to her, jumping into her arms. Sharon lifted him up and swing him around. "Where's mom?"

Sharon placed him on the ground taking his hand in hers walking him to her Buick. "Mom is stuck at work so it's a Brandon and Grandma Foster day." Placing him into the spare car seat Sharon turns back to see an attractive young women looking at them. Getting into the driver seat Sharon looks at Brandon through the rearview mirror. "Brandon do you know who that is?" She turned her head to watch the women walk back inside. "Yup that's Miss. Adams. She is a nice lady and mommy is friends with her." Brandon said it casually not understanding why it was so important that his grandma knew.

"So buddy what it will be first, park and then ice cream or ice cream than park?" Sharon thought that she would get the answer later on in the day when he was tired.

"Can we do ice cream and then go home. I want to play with my dinos. We didn't get to play with them today. We played with Mrs. S' class today and they have monster trucks. So my friends, Evan and Julian played with those with these other kids Daniel and Lucas. But the girls from my class didn't like that we were playing so close so they yelled at us to move. Mrs. S told them that we were there first so we got to stay." Brandon continued talking about his day and Sharon focused on a way to get the truth out of Stef.

Stef may be the cop in the family but Sharon was married to a great cop. She knew a lot of the tactics that they used to try and get someone to tell the truth. It wouldn't be hard as Stef is her child and she knew all the women's tells. There is no secret that Stef could keep too long. Pulling up to their favourite ice cream shop Sharon helped Brandon exit the car.

"Ah, if it isn't the two of my three favourite people. The same?" Aldo Avery the owner of ice cream parlor is a 50 year old who worked here as a kid and then when his father passed away a couple years ago, he came back to maintain the parlor. It still had its old timey feel. The menu has only been updated and fix, the bar was a white marble with red bar stools. There were light blue and pink booths lining the walls. It was charming and sold amazing ice cream.

"Actually we would like to try to the frozen yogurt today." Brandon's face fell at the announcement.

"But I want Superman ice cream." Brandon pouted.

"I know buddy but I promised your mom that we would get frozen yogurt today." Sharon flatted his hair. "Would you like to see what they have?" Brandon nodded. Moving over to the frozen yogurt section, Brandon looks between his two favourite flavours. Strawberry and Watermelon.

"Grandma what are you getting?" Brandon looked back at Sharon.

Taking one last look at the choices Sharon points to vanilla yogurt. "I'll take a medium bowl of vanilla and Brandon have you made choice." The little boy nodded and pointed out what he wanted. "And a medium bowl of watermelon. Thank you" They stood off to the side waiting for Aldo to scoop their treat into the bowls.

"Here you go." Handing Sharon the two bowls, she gave the pink one to Brandon. Sharon placed the money on the counter and told him to keep the change. The two walked out of their parlor with a spoonful already in their mouths.

"Grandma this is the best." Brandon said once he was in the car. There was spots of yogurt on his shirt and around his mouth already. Laughing lightly, she nodded in agreement.

Sitting at the table finishing off the rest of their after school Brandon started to move around in his chair a little more. "Buddy how about you grab your dinos and we will play." Brandon nodded and ran into the bedroom that he stays in when his mom works night shifts.

Coming back out with three dinosaurs and the block bin, he sits on the floor. "Alright Grandma what one do you want?" He pulled out his favourite dinosaur and two of the other ones that was he played with. Pushing the other two closer to Sharon, who didn't really get a choice between what one she got.

"The first thing we have to do is build the town. That way the dinos have somewhere to live." Brandon said as he started to stack the blocks.

Sharon was waiting for the right moment to ask about Stef. After about 20 minutes of sitting and watching Brandon knock the town over for the 10th time as they needed to expand because the dinos needed more space to roam around. "Brandon can I ask you something?" The boy nodded not even looking at Sharon as he was too busy. "You have noticed that mommy has been happier right?" Hearing a yup from her grandson. "Do you know why?"

Brandon stopped his movement. "Well I know that she talks on the phone a lot and laughs. Mommy is always Lena. She talks late into the night like when I suppose to sleep. She smiles a lot more know. It makes me smile. I don't like seeing her sad." Brandon went back to building.

"Do you know who this Lena person is?" Sharon enjoyed that Brandon was so willing to talk. A part of her did feel bad for exploiting her grandson but it was for a good reason.

"Nope. Grandma you have to build that side higher." Sharon knew that that was as much as she was getting out of him. Now all she had to do was say the name Lena around to see how she reacts. Yes Sharon is a great investigator.

* * *

Stef arrived at her mom's an hour before supper. No one ever tells you how much paper work actually goes into being a cop. They tell that you will be chasing bad guys and protecting the law. But today Stef sat at her desk for almost 5 hours completing paper work. Her eyes hurt from looking at the computer screen. Her back ached from sitting in a rigid positing and her hands hurt from the combination of typing and writing.

Walking into the house she closes her eyes and smiles. There is nothing like a home cooked meal from her mom. "Heya." She announced herself walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie. I didn't know when you would be back so I started to make dinner." Sharon turned away and saw Stef lean back into the chair and throw her feet on the chair across from her. "Stefanie take your shoes off at least." The blonde women huffed as she undid her boots. "I'm making meatballs and noodles.

"I'll eat whatever." Placing her shoes by the wall she looks around. "Where is Brandon" Searching through his backpack to find his lunch pail and any forms that needed to be filled out. Opening his planner she sees the words that he needs to practice for the week. After signing off on today she places it back in.

"Oh he went down after we played. I told him I would wake him before dinner." Looking at the clock she knew that she needed to wake him. "You can go wake him."

Stef smiled as walked into the boy's room. "B baby." Lightly stroking his bangs out of his face. "Time to wake up for dinner." Seeing the smile on his face, she placed a kiss on his forehead. Rolling his body towards Stef, he lifted his arms to be picked up out of bed. "Alright."

"Mommy I'm hungry." He mumbled into her neck.

"I know but Grandma is making supper and it's almost done. Why don't you use the bathroom while I help grandma." The boy nodded and was placed on his feet.

"Oh Stef I ran into the girl from your highs school that played on your soccer team. The defenseman. Oh what's her name?" Stef rolled her eyes.

"Janelle? Brooke? Rachel?"

"Yes Rachel. Anyway I saw her at the stores today. She is married now and has a little boy. A year younger than Brandon. Did you know that she is now a full time nurse, do you still have her phone number. You guys should plan to meet up." Stef rolled her eyes again. It's not that she didn't like her high school mates but she didn't have time to hang out with people that she spent a year with.

"Yeah maybe." Stef shrugged. Brandon came out of the bathroom excited for supper as he smelt the food being cooked.

"Brandon please sit." Stef pulled his chair out.

"You know Brandon was telling me about a lady at the school. Oh what was her name?" Stef looked from Brandon to her mom, trying to figure out who she was talking about. There wasn't many people that Stef knew at the school that Brandon would also know. "I think her name was Lisa. No that doesn't seem right." Sharon started to go through L names until she hit the one that she wanted. "Ah I got it, Lena."

At that Stef's head went up. Sharon knew that this was the women that was making Stef so happy. Her daughter tried to get rid of the smile on her face but it wasn't moving. "Oh yeah." She tried to calm her voice. "What about her?"

"I'll tell you after dinner." Sharon said as she placed down the food and started to serve it.

After dinner Sharon and Stef sat at the table while Brandon was watching TV. "So this Lena lady is treating you well."

"Wow right to the point. I don't know what you are talking about." She leaned back into her chair.

"Oh Stefanie I know when you are lying so tell me that truth. Who is she?"

Finding no way out of this questioning Stef answered, "She is a women that I have been talking to recently. Nothing serious. We are just friends." 'That kiss and talk late into the night and early morning.' Stef thought.

"Well than as long as she is treating like a good friend than I have no problem with you seeing her." Stef laughed.

"I'm glad that I have your permission. Anyways I should get Brandon home so that he can wake up on time for school." Stef walked Brandon out of the house with his pack over her shoulder and her bag over the other shoulder.

Sharon watched as her family packed up and drove away. "I just want you to protect your heart." She said to no one.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thank you again for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

There was nothing Stef loved more than her days off. Being able to leisurely drive Brandon to school and dress in her comfortable clothing. Although the sun wasn't fully up it was warm outside. Plus getting able to hang around a couple extra minutes to talk to one very sexy VP was just an added bonus.

"Hi Mrs. Lesy." Stef said as she walked into the secretary's office.

"Good morning Stef and Brandon. Are you ready for a full day of fun and learning Brandon?" The little nodded. Stef has no complaints about the older lady. She was kind and helpful. In a school with over 200 kids she seems to remember everyone's name and their grade. She also remembered the kids that have graduated from high school.

"We are great. I'm just dropping Brandon off and was going to check in with Miss. Adams. Would you know if she is in?" Brandon didn't know about this meeting. Internally he was worried that he had done something bad in school. He told himself that he was going to be on his best behaviour that way his mom didn't have to talk to Miss. Adams anymore.

"Um actually she has a meeting this morning. But I can set up a meeting with her if you would like." Mrs. Lesy said as she looked through the Lena's online schedule. "Let's see. There is a spot open at 11:45am. If that is too early there is a spot at 4pm that is open." She looked up from the computer with a pen in her hand and the notepad beside her.

"It's ok. It's nothing too serious. I'll catch her at the end of the day." Stef took Brandon's hand in hers and walked towards his class.

"Mom. I can do this by myself." Brandon stopped outside of the classroom door. Stef stood there with her mouth open. Brandon took that moment to take his hand out of hers and take a step towards the door.

"Can I at least get a hug goodbye?" Stef crouched holding her arms open. Brandon slowly stepped in to them and a few seconds later he wiggled his way out. "Fine. Go and learn." She shooed him towards the door. Standing there watching the door open, tilting her head to the side to see him quickly drag his backpack off and hook it on the hook.

"They grow quickly." Stef jumped around to the voice. Its owner was a women with bright red curly hair, in a ponytail over her left shoulder, and stood at about 5'4. She had her purse hanging off the crook of her right arm and the left arm crossed over. Stef thought that she looked like trophy wife. She wore a nice blue blouse and a greyish tight pencil skirt.

"Um yeah they do." Stef said in turn. "Hi I'm Stef Foster."

Stef stuck her hand out, "Alana Tyler. My son is Josh Tyler." She shook Stef's hand smiling.

"Oh my son is Brandon Foster." She stood awkwardly in the hall not knowing whether or not she should start to walk or just stand in the way of the classroom. "Would you like to move this outside?" Alana nodded and started to lead the way out.

"How come I haven't seen you at any of the JK parent meetings?" Alana asked once they were outside.

"Oh well I work crazy hours and sometimes it hard to get them off." Stef shrugged. They stepped out into the morning sunshine.

"What do you do?"

"Oh I'm a police officer." Stef was always proud of her job. Although she did get mixed reactions she was always proud when she had the uniform on.

"Wow! I admire you. Putting your life on the line every time you are on the streets." Alana looked at her in the amazement.

Stef had a little chuckle. Sometimes people mix the TV cops and real life cops. "Not most of the time but sometimes yeah it could tense. Usually I do morning and afternoon shifts because of Brandon and its mostly speeding tickets and drugs." Stef just shrugged not realizing that most people don't deal with this every day.

"That sounds dangerous." By this point in the conversation the ladies have made it to their vehicles. "Hey Stef do you work today?" Alana turned around for her car to face Stef.

"Nope today's my day off." Stef smiled.

"Well would you like to continue this conversation at a nearby café?"

"Don't you have work?" Stef has never had a lot of females or friends in generally. So making friends was still hard even in her adulthood. They were either co-workers that she had to get along with or classmates. There has been few people that Stef has just clicked with. Kate being one of the only actual friends she has.

"No. I actually my husband and I own a small restaurant. I'm more on the manager out-of-house, and he is the in-house keeper. Is that a yes to the coffee?" Stef just smiled and nodded her head. "Perfect there is this adorable little café just a couple blocks from here. It's where I go when I need some alone time, plus the coffee is a real pick up." Alana laughed as she wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Stef.

Stef thought that she might as well go. She was planning on just going back home to clean up the apartment and then text Lena to see when she was going to take her lunch break. Who knows maybe Stef was going to make a friend out of this. It wouldn't be too bad seeing as her son and Brandon are in the same class.

Alana leaned against her grey Audi. "Heya." She waved to Stef. "It wasn't too hard to find I hope. I'm not very good at giving out directions."

"No worries. I drive by this place sometimes when I'm on duty. So I figured out where I was going pretty fast." Stef said as Alana opened the door. Stef has only driven past it and never inside. But to her this was more of diner. There were tables lining the walls, that had the retired sitting drinking their coffees and reading the newspaper or talking with their friends about the news.

To the right there was a dip in the floor that had booths and more of a sit down restaurant feel to it. Stef was amazed at how much they could fit into what looked a small building from the outside. "Heya Mrs. Tyler. The usual?" Asked the man behind the counter.

"Yes thank you Ronald. Double that for my friend here." The two sat down at the table closest to the cash register. Once Ronald came back with two cups of tea, two bagels with a side of butter and cream cheese, and a side of a bowl of fruit. "Please eat what you want. If there is anything that you would please don't be shy." Stef couldn't believe that someone could eat so much and look that good.

After getting halfway through her brunch, Alana leaned back in her chair. "I'm usually pretty good at reading people but you are a tough one." Stef couldn't help but chuckle. Being read was something that she was use to in the workplace but she was the one reading people.

"I have to say that same to you." Stef wiped her hands on the napkin. "So what is it that you do?"

UL

Closing a lid on yet another box Lena had a smile on her face. The ending of the school year was coming and Lena couldn't be happy. She could sleep in that extra 20 minutes, or go out with her friends more often. Yes this summer was going to be great. What Lena is really looking forward to though is spending more time with Stef and of course Brandon.

Although if she was honest some one-on-one time with Stef would be preferred but she knows that they are a package deal. She can't help but have a small smile on her face as she heard her office door open. "You know if you lift if your legs you won't hurt your back." Lena chuckled to herself. Turning around there stood the blonde cop that was in her mind. She had a smile that spread across her face. Stef stood there in a t-shirt that hugs around her biceps and had a plunging v neck matched with half jeans.

"You know I might need some help." Lena has never been someone that has enjoyed flirting as it doesn't come as natural as some people but with Stef she felt bolder.

Stef just laughed as she leaned against the desk. Lena was about to fill another box when she smiled. Turning around in her corner she watched Stef's sweep her office. "You know I might need a demonstration." Stef's head turned towards Lena with a matching smile on her face.

"I could do that. I have a lot of experience lifting things." Stef helped Lena out of the corner that she got herself trapped into. "Alright. Is everything in this box ready to go?" Stef asked as she pointed to the box closest to her feet. Lena nodded her head, sitting on the couch enjoying this show. "Ok so the first thing is to make sure that what you are lifting is secured." Stef checked that the lid was on tightly.

Bending at the knees, Lena admired the way that the half jeans hugged her ass. Lena has never figured herself to be an ass person but Stef was built like a goddess. There was no fault with the blonde's appearance. Lena had to focus hard to keep her find from mentally undressing the blonde. "You need to keep your back straight so that you injure yourself." Stef easily lifted the box from the floor to the desk.

"I think that I need to try one with you. Just to make sure that I'm doing it right." Lena stood up from the couch, swaying her hips as she walked over to Stef and the other boxes. . Bending at her knees to pick the box up, Lena looked back to see that Stef was occupied with her lower backside. Lena was wearing business casual, which meant one of her silk shirts with a cardigan and maroon pants. Lena accessorized with her favourite gold necklace and her 'working' brown heel boots. Its Lena go-to outfit when she doesn't feel like trying to make an outfit.

Stef slowly moved her eyes from Lena's incredible backside to her head. Blushing when she saw that Lena saw her looking. "Remember to keep your back straight." Stef walked behind her, placing a hand on her back to help her keep it straight and not strain herself. Lena's breath hitched and Stef couldn't help but smile. Lena quickly placed the box on top of her growing pile.

Stef has yet to remove her hand from Lena's back. Lena turned around to face Stef. Quickly checking to see that the door was closed and no one was walking by, she pulled Stef into a heated kiss. Stef's lips moved quickly against Lena's soft lips. Nipping on Lena's lower lip with her teeth, one hand went straight into Lena's hair to pull her closer and the other moved from its original place on the brunette's back to her hip. All Lena could do was try to keep up with Stef's pace. The two have managed to walk over to the couch.

Stef continues to taste the inside of Lena's mouth as she felt herself being lowered onto the couch. Stef's hand drops from the curly hair to the smooth mocha cheek. Stroking it slowly as their kiss starts to die down from the need for air. Stef pulls at Lena's bottom lip with her teeth, Lena moans as Stef moves to her neck. Lena pulls away when she hears footsteps. "Shh." Lena's head to turns towards the door waiting. Her heart is pounding from Stef's amazing mouth and from the thought of getting caught.

Stef has her head buried in Lena's neck, her nose rubbing against the smooth mocha collarbone. Lena has both hands on either side of Stef's hand. The sound of shoes gets quieter as the seconds pass. Lena's tries to calm her breath to talk, "I think we should um stop." This comes out more as a whisper. "Not that I didn't like it." Lena said once she saw Stef's face. "Because I did. It was incredible but um this is my work and what would happen if someone would have walked in? It's just a lot here Stef, not to mention that your son goes here." Stef placed her hand on top of Lena's.

"It's ok. I understand. It could have gotten out of control and this isn't the place where I want to worship your body." Stef whispered the last part into Lena's ear as the blonde's hand moved up her arm. Placing a light kiss behind Lena's ear. Stef quickly pulled back and leaned against the arm rest. "I did come here for a reason." She waited until she could see those beautiful brown eyes. "Brandon has this weekend with me and I want to know if you want to meet up as my friend outside." Turning her body completely towards Lena to see her shocked face.

"I mean if that's what you want because you aren't my friend, I mean you aren't just my friend we are more than that but we don't haven't put a label on it and I would just tell Brandon that you are my friend so that he gets used to seeing not just as his VP but as his mom friend, which might be more in the future." Stef took a breath to gage where Lena stood after her mouth word vomited.

Lena felt their relationship move faster than her past ones but they already know so much of each other. She knows that the next step is to ask Stef to be her girlfriend and then introduce herself as Brandon's mom girlfriend not just the vice principal of his school. All she knows right now is that she has never made out with anyone at her workplace. But Stefanie Foster is different than all the other girls that she has dated. She is a good different. "Yes I would like that. Just text me a time and place."

Stef placed a kiss on Lena's cheek. Placing on the door she waved before exiting the office. Lena fell back against the couch. Pulling out her phone she texted her best friend and asked her for a night out.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you for the reading and reviewing. Disclaimer, I don't own Fosters.**

* * *

Stef throw a soft blanket on the shade. Keeping a close eye on Brandon as he jumped from playground to the swings back to the playground. Stef couldn't help but have a smile on her face when she saw her son having a great time. The only thing that could have made this day better was a certain brunette with a smile that could light up a dark room.

"Mommy! Watch this!" Brandon yelled over to Stef has he jumped on to the lower seat of monkey bars.

"Just be careful B!" Stef waved as she watched her son make his way halfway across before having to let go.

"Mom did you see that! Next time I'm going all the way because we have one at school and I told Jackson that I could do fast and further than he can." Brandon dropped down to the blanket pulling out a water bottle from the cooler.

"It's good to have races just make sure that you aren't disappointed with the outcome." Stef wiped at a couple water drops that slipped past his mouth.

Pushing his mother's hand away from his face, "I know that's why I'm practicing today that way when we go for the last week I can beat him." Brandon dropped the water bottle back onto the blanket and ran for the monkey bars.

Stef pulled out her phone to take a couple of photos of him on the monkey bars. Sharon would love to see this. Once she had a whole album full of him at different angles she saw a message from Lena. Stef texted before they left for the park where and what time they were going to be there. Sitting back down in the shade she reminders herself that next time Brandon comes over for a water she has to reapply his sunscreen.

 _Stef, I will be in about 10 minutes. I can't wait to spend time with you and Brandon. –_ Lena.

That was about 15 minutes ago when they first got the park and set up. Every time Stef heard a women's voice her body would perk up and eyes go straight to the noise looking for the crazy hair and the slim body of the women that has become a source of light in Stef's life.

"Hey." The voice came from Stef's left, whipping her body around to the women's voice. Smiling at the women, Stef stood to take the women in her arms. Stef couldn't help but check out the curly hair women, she was wearing a light sweater to keep herself warm from the chilly wind that blew through the open air and well-worn jeans. Stef couldn't help but be in awe of this women that could pretty much wear anything.

"Hey you. I'm happy to see you." Stef whispered in the women hair. The two women sat down on the blanket. "I um brought lunch in case you wanted to stay. Knowing Brandon, he would stay here all day if he was allowed."

Lena chuckled and looked to find the boy racing around the playground with a couple other kids. "I would love to stay for lunch." Said turning to smile at the blonde.

The two sat on the blanket talking and watching Brandon. It wasn't until Brandon came running over throwing himself in Stef's lap demanding food that they started to realize that they were hunger as well.

Opening the cooler Brandon grabbed a bottled water for his mom and a juice box for himself. "Ms. Adams what would you like? We have water, juice, and some other type of water that mom likes."

"Brandon, we are outside of the school you can call me Lena." Lena turned to Stef to make sure that it was ok. Getting the small nod from the blonde Lena couldn't help up smile. "I would like some water please." Brandon quickly handed her the water and grabbed himself the Tupperware with his name on it. Taking his food and drink he plops himself down on Stef's lap.

Stef tried to maneuver to reach the cooler without disturbing Brandon. "B I need you just to move over the right a bit." Lifting him and putting him on her right side just so that she can pull out the food. "I have some sandwiches and some fruit. What would you like?" Stef pulled out the fruit and the sandwiches.

"Thank you." Lena picked up a strawberry and a square of the egg salad sandwich.

"I also have desert if you want something sugary." Stef took a bite of cantaloupe.

"Mom, is Ms. Adams your best friend?" Brandon asked as he put another piece of pineapple in his mouth.

"Yes, we are like best friends." Stef looking into Lena's eye hoping that the same emotion is shown in them as in Stef's eyes. All she sees is love. "You can call her Lena love." She wiped at the pineapple juice running down his chin.

"Sorry Lena." Brandon looked down than asked his next question, "Will Lena come over to our house like my friends? Will there any sleepovers as well? Like how I sometimes I sleepover at mama's house and she has her best friend sleepover like all the time. Is it like that mom?" Stef has started to move past her failed marriage with Michelle but there is still that pang of hurt when her son mentions it like it's nothing.

"Yes, she will come over to our house. For the sleepovers, I don't know that's up to Lena." Stef didn't want to put too much pressure on this new relationship. She barely even knew if they were dating or if Lena was seeing anyone else.

"Lena, it would be awesome! Know that it's almost summer time we can stay up all night and watch movies and maybe even make kettle corn. It's mom's favourite. Although she always says that she will never eat them again because of the popcorn getting stuck in her teeth." Brandon took the last sip of his juice. "Mommy I have to pee."

"Alright let's go. Lena are ok here?"

"Yeah no worries I'll hold the fort down." Lena smiled as she watched mother and son walk off. Lena picked up a couple other pieces of fruit thinking about what will happen if she does spend a night or a couple nights. Lena couldn't deny that Stef was very attractive looking, there is this sexual tension between the two of them that seems to be getting stronger the more that they learn about each other.

Seeing Stef walk back with Brandon's hand held in her own, they were talking and Brandon was laughing. Stef picked the 5-year-old up and transferred him to throw him over her shoulder. Packing up the food that hasn't been finished Lena packs it back into the cooler. That's when she notices Stef's phone in left side pocket, beeping. Before Lena could a choice of what to do, it stops.

"Your silly mom!" Brandon howled with laughter. He was set on his back on the grass.

Stef huffed as straighten out her top and wiping at the wet spot on her pant legs. "Alright Brandon you have 15 minutes more minutes before we have to go back to the apartment." Brandon got up from the grass and moved over to Lena.

Grabbing at her hand, Brandon pulled Lena along with him. "Come Lena, you can watch me on the monkey bars. I can almost get across and then I want to show how high I can get on the swings."

Stef watched as the two walked over to the monkey bars, and how helpful she was with him. Wanting to snap a photo of the two of them together Stef moved around looking for her phone. Checking her pockets coming up with nothing she doubled check her movements. "Ah there you are." Stef pulled her phone out of the webbed side pocket on the cooler. She saw the flashing light indicating that there was a message. Opening up her messages she sees one from Mike telling her about the investigation so far, Stef could look more into that tonight when she is at work. The next one is from her mom with the answer yes to being able to watch Brandon for her night shift. The last one Stef almost didn't want to open. It was her weekend with Brandon so there is no reason for Michelle to be texting her. Open her message there was about 10 of them a couple apart asking where is she. Stef scrolled down the screen looking at the text. Getting the first of the string of 10, it says.

 _Stef there is something we need to talk about. I will meet you at the apartment at 1pm._ – Michelle.

Looking at her watch she sees that it's 130pm. Quickly sending a text to her telling her that they were at the park. "B buddy come here we have to start packing up." Stef filled the cooler with their garbage, planning on taking it out at home.

The boy came running back, "But you said I get 15 minutes more minutes to play. That wasn't 15 minutes, it was only like 2." Stef could feel him on the verge of a full out meltdown.

Pulling the small boy into her body, Stef patted down his hair. "Listen buddy I know but Mama just texted that she missed you so much that she needed to see you. I told her to meet me at the apartment that way you can show her your new truck."

"Well ok." Brandon slowly started to walk beside Stef kicking at the grass. Stef looked over the boy to find Lena standing there with her hands in her pockets. Brandon stopped and raised his head with a smile on it. "Lena come over and you can see my truck as well. Maybe you, mom, and mama can help me build the city." Brandon was bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"You can come over if you would like. I understand if you don't want to." Stef said as she guided Brandon through the families to the parking lot.

"If you don't mind I would like to spend more time with him and you." Lena was just getting to know the boy on a personal level and he seems safe enough with her to want to invite her into his personal space of his bedroom.

"Yes. It shouldn't take long she probably wants to talk about Brandon's schedule." Stef squeezed Lena's hand.

Stef, Brandon, and Lena all walked down the hall to Stef's apartment. Brandon walked in the middle talking about his new truck. When the trio got closer they saw a figure leaning against the door. "Jesus Michelle. I told you to text me when you were on your way."

"Just open the door Stef, I'm not in the mood for this." Stef reached passed her ex-wife to unlock the door. "Thank you." Michelle pushed her way into the apartment.

"Hi mama." Brandon quietly said as he passed her.

"Hi B." Michelle dropped down to his level. Pulling the boy into a hug, she placed a kiss into his hair. "How was your day at the park with mom?" Michelle wouldn't even acknowledge Lena.

"It was fun. Lena helped me go all the way across the monkey bars and back. She also taught me how to push higher on the swings all by myself. Next time we go to park mama, I'll show you." Brandon was so excited to see her and talk about his adventure at the park.

"Really, I'm happy to see hear Brandon." Looking up at Stef and Lena, she looked back down at Brandon. "Buddy listen I need to talk to mom for a bit and then I promise you can show me your new truck, deal?" Brandon held his hand out, like he has seen his mama do in her office.

"Deal." Michelle shook it. "Mama you missed the secret part." Michelle kissed him on each cheek and his forehead. "Know you can't break it."

"I won't." Stef may despise Michelle for cheating on her but she loved her for the love that she showed Brandon.

"B why don't you take Lena into your room and she can help you build that city so than you and mama can play for a bit before she has to leave." The boy nodded and took Lena's hand into his.

The two women watched their son and Lena go back into his room. Michelle stood up, straighten her suit jacket.

"What's the real reason you're here Michelle?" Stef turned, walked into the kitchen took out three mugs and filled 2 of them with water. Holding one out, Michelle took it in her hands.

"I want to talk about Brandon." She took a sip, watching Stef's reaction of silently telling her to go on. "There is a great job opportunity in Boston. It has more money and even better hours. Plus, I can come back here every couple of months. They are also paying for me to take the bar in Boston so I don't have to worry about that expense."

"We will arrange it that you get a week with Brandon when you come back to San Diego. That isn't hard to do." Stef couldn't see why she just couldn't text her. In her mind, it was a waste of time to travel over here.

"No Stef I don't to visit Brandon here. Brittany and I are planning on taking him to Boston with us. Not only do they have a better schooling program but we found a house there that has big backyard and is located in child friendly neighbor. All these other young families live there so making friends isn't going to be hard. We are set to move in the couple of months. We have to be there before the end of September so that Britt and I can take the bar." Stef couldn't believe what Michelle was saying.

"I'm sorry are talking about my son away from me to Boston." Stef dryly laughed. "No way in hell is that happening. In our divorce, there was an agreement that we won't move him out of San Diego. This is where his family is. No fucking way!" Stef placed her cup down and walked out of the small kitchen and into the living room. Busying her mind, she started to clean up the paperwork and toys.

"Stef come on. You know that you are going up against my office, which is one of the best in the state." Michelle stood against the wall waiting for Stef's response. When she got nothing in response, Michelle went on. "I mean I'm a respected lawyer with a clean record. I have a serious girlfriend and we both make good money to make a happy living. Compared to you. You are a police officer with a schedule that can change at any minute. It's also a dangerous job that could leave Brandon living without one mother. You are fucking his vice principle which has to breaking some type of law. Oh, and to top all off you have a record from when you were in foster care. It's why you will never become detective. Stef if this goes to court you will lose." Michelle left Stef to her own devices.

Knocking on her son's door she heard laughter and playing. "Hey buddy. I hope I'm not crashing the party." The boy grabbed her hand and dragged her through the door.

"Mama, Lena and I are just getting finished the building the city. That way you and I could do the best part, driving!" Brandon rushed to the toy box to grab a couple of his mini cars.

"Actually Brandon, I was thinking of helping your mom with dinner. You and your mama can play." Lena got up, ruffled his hair and waving to Michelle. Closing the door, she found Stef sitting on the couch.

"Hey what's up." Lena patted her legs. Stef turned her head, there was tears in her eyes and tracks on her face. Lena pulled Stef's body into hers. Running her hand up and down Stef's back to try and calm her down it was working but slowly.

"I hate her." Stef coughed out. She started to cry again. It wasn't the words that stung but the way that Michelle had implied that Stef has a bad mom that hurt her the most.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stef shook her head no. She sniffled a couple of times to get the tears and runny nose to stop. Taking the back of her hand to wipe at the tears that have fallen. She gets out of Lena's embrace. Lena stayed seated on the couch as Stef went into the kitchen to grab her glass and one for Lena. "If you want I can leave."

"No stay." Stef didn't want her to go just yet. She needed her for her strength right now. "Please." Not able to keep the pleading out of voice, Lena just simply nodded. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

* * *

"Alright buddy you get one book from me and another book from grandma and then you have to go to sleep." Brandon nodded.

"I know. Can you read Purple, Green, and Yellow please?" Stef walked to the book shelf and took out the book that has been read to him since he was a baby. Starting the book Brandon stopped listening halfway through thinking about what happened today. "Mom."

Stef stopped reading, putting the book down knowing that she isn't going to be finishing it tonight. "What is it B?"

"Do you like Lena?"

"Yeah I do like Lena a lot. What about you do you like her?" Stef smoothed a couple of pieces that had fallen onto his face.

"Yeah I do. Are you going to be dating her like mom and Brittany?" Stef didn't know the answer to this question.

"I think I do. Are you ok that I spend more time with you and Lena? Or if Lena spends more time with you."

"I'm ok with it. I like Lena a lot more than Brittany. Brittany doesn't like playing trucks with me or reading me bed times stories. Lena is fun. Mom?"

Stef looked at her watch seeing that she had only a couple more minutes before she had to leave. "One last question B."

"Is mama really taking me to Boston?" Stef was stunned that Michelle would talk to Brandon about the move when they haven't figured anything out. Who knows what will happen in a couple of months. Michelle could fail the bar exam and have to stay in San Diego.

"No, she isn't. Her and I need to talk more. Brandon, I want you to know this. No matter what happens I will always love you and mama loves you too. You both love and want the best for you." She leaned down and placed a couple kisses all over his face until he was laughing to get her to stop. "Alright buddy I have to go work. Remember grandma is here and she can call me if anything happens. I love you Brandon." Stef placed on more kiss on forehead before leaving his room.

"Mom, I'm leaving now. Call me if anything happens. I will see you in the morning. Thank you again for staying with him." Stef hugged her mom. They didn't have much time to talk between Lena leaving and Stef getting ready for work.

"Stef, you know that I will help at any time. If you need money for a lawyer I will help you. My only grandson belongs in San Diego with his birth mom and his family." Sharon pulled her daughter into a hug. "Be safe tonight Stef."

"I always am." Packing up the last of papers in her work bag, Stef saw her phone on the coffee table.

 _Stef, call me when you get done work. We can meet up for coffee or lunch to talk about what happened. Bring Brandon as well. I found my favourite book that I said I would allow him to borrow._ – Lena.

Stef couldn't help but smile. This woman is taking her heart and there was nothing that she could to stop it.


End file.
